In Search of Robin Hood
by Zee-Zee Magee
Summary: Once upon a time, Nathan Ford and his crew were working a job in Storybrooke, Maine. They were after the town's mayor Regina Mills, completely unaware of the close connections they held with her and the rest of the citizens of the town. Little did they know, they were a part of the Enchanted Forest as well.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _I don't any rights to Once Upon a Time or Leverage. I am just having fun because this little idea has been bugging me since the season one finale of OUAT. It literally just kept growing and growing in my mind. Enjoy!_

A young woman barely in her twenties was wandering through the woods in search of something special for the evening's events. She was on the hunt for something that would go great with red apples. She just had to find that special something she was looking for. Then she found it, a purple plum hanging from a tree not too far off in the distance. It was the perfect thing to go with the evening's dinner.

The feisty brunette skipped her way towards the plum tree with a wide smile on her face. Her brownish-black eyes sparkled with mischief as she took in the size and shape of the tremendous tree. Her soft red lips formed into a pout in realization that the tree's trunk was far too big for her to climb without assistance. So she rubbed her hands together and quickly went to work on unfastening her emerald green overcoat and wrapped it around the tree. She was going to use it as her support to pluck the plums. All she needed was a stone and she would be able to hook her make shift rope on a branch and take her fill of plums.

The young woman found her rock and quickly began twirling the make-shift rope into the air. She tossed it towards the branch, grinning wickedly when it successfully caught on the first try. She gave it a few quick tugs to check if it was sturdy. When she was satisfied, she slowly began the climb towards the branch, unaware of a pair of cerulean blue eyes spying on her in the shadows.

The clever brunette used her brown apron to store the ripened plums and made quick work of her journey to the ground. The owner of the cerulean blue eyes watched this in fascination and took a soft step forward to see what would happen next. He was just about to give away his position while the girl carefully replaced her overcoat and took great care in fixing her appearance when a new voice interrupted the young woman and her watcher's ears.

"Marian," the voice called. Moments later a brunette woman appeared from behind a great oak tree and stood beside the woman with plums. She was only a couple of years older but her black eyes and dark-skinned matched the other woman's so perfectly anyone could tell they were sisters. Plus, the older one had her lips pursed and her hands on her hips in disappointment. If they weren't sisters, they were definitely just as close.

"Where have you been?" she asked, "I've been searching for you everywhere. Father is almost home and Mother wants us cleaned and dinner on the table before he gets there."

Marian rolled her eyes and continued her business of tidying her skirts as if nothing had happened. She made a pointed effort of keeping the plums off the ground and directly into the other woman's face. The owner of the blue eyes was amazed to notice a soft upward tilt of her lips at the obvious aggravation she was causing the other woman.

"Mother shouldn't fret," she finally said, her smile finally showing for the entire world to see, "I was just trying to find something that would complement your apples perfectly, Regina."

Then Marian happily picked one of the plums from her apron and sniffed it. Her face immediately broke out into an image of pure bliss and she quickly raised the apple to her elder's nose.

"Don't they smell divine?" She asked.

She kept her arm perfectly extended towards the older woman and waited. Regina stared at the odd purple fruit for a good six or seven seconds before rolling her eyes and indulging with her companion. The smile on her face and the way her eyes lit up betrayed her true emotions immediately. But that did not sway her from maintaining pretenses if only for a little bit longer.

"You should have informed Mother of your intentions before running off, Marian," Regina scolded politely.

Marian merely pouted playfully at the banter and batted her eyelashes in mock hurt. Regina immediately allowed the façade to fall and grabbed at one of the plums to take another sniff. The two young women giggled and smiled happily at the sweet aroma of the fresh fruit.

"These are going to mix well with the apples from my tree," Regina said. She stared at the plum in her hands as if it were the greatest treasure ever discovered. Apparently she was not one for childish fancies like her companion. Marian was twirling with the aromatic fruit, singing and humming all the while.

"I hope Father brings us good presents like last time," she cheered, "I love my working boots almost as much as you love your steed."

"Working boots," Regina rolled her eyes, a smile on her face despite her superior attitude, "You do realize that Father bought those for you to ride in don't you?"

"Father knows I don't use them for riding," Marian said plainly, "He knows you're the one more suited for horses than I. He knew that before he bought them for me and he knows it still."

"We best get home now and get into proper attire or Mother will have a fit," Regina called.

Marian continued to prance around with her fabulous plums without a care in the world. She was more than highly pleased with her day's adventures and grinning from ear to ear. Her entire demeanor showed nothing but pride and preening at her simple plums.

"Let Mother worry," she said, "I'm having fun."

"I can see that," Regina nodded along, "but playtime is over, sister dear. Now is the time for us to head back home and get ready for supper. Besides we need to wash those plums before we eat them and the way you're going about it means we won't be able to."

"I'm afraid that is not possible, ladies," the owner of the cerulean blue eyes called off. His voice echoed off of the tree branches perfectly to confuse the two women in his location. He smiled at the success and kept himself low and close to the branch supporting him. It was his flair for the dramatic that always made kept him coming back to this very location.

The two women immediately rushed towards each other in fear. Regina made herself as big as can be to distract the person belonging to the voice from her sister. Marian did her part by keeping the plums safe and readying one for attack.

"Who are you?" Regina demanded, "Show yourself!" Her voice held nothing but command and the expectation of obedience. It was obvious that she was ready to fight whoever came towards her. Marian was well protected behind the older woman. That was obviously part of the plan.

"I don't take orders from thieves," the voice of the cerulean blue eyes replied.

Regina just scowled at the answer and crossed her arms in disgust. Her eyes were peeled in search of the intruder. She just needed him to speak once more and she would discover it. Marian, on the hand, had plans of her own. She delicately came out from behind her sister and stared up towards the trees. There was determination on her face and bravery shining in her eyes.

"Please, sir," she said voice as soft and sweet as rain falling from the heavens, "We're just two maids on our way home. We don't want any trouble."

"Marian," Regina hissed pulling the girl towards her and trying to push her behind her, "Get behind me and stay quiet."

"But it's trouble you will have if you leave the forest with those plums," the voice called out again. There was amusement twinkling in his blue eyes at the way the two girls were treating him.

"What's wrong with the plums?" Marian questioned immediately earning a glare from her big sister at the innocent way she asked the question.

"Just drop them so we can go," Regina begged softly. Her eyes were darting throughout the forest looking for the source of the weird voice speaking to them.

"Please," Marian continued, ignoring her sister with practiced ease, "Will you show yourself to us so we may know if you're a friend or a foe? For all we know you could be telling us a wild story just to get us to run off and leave you the plums for yourself."

There was a rustle of branches and leaves from a tree only a few paces away from the very plum tree in question. The two girls squeezed together and waited as the leaves and branches continued to creak and moan. Then a single boot appeared on the top most branch of the great oak. It was black, shiny and detail with snakes and a silver buckle. The black boot disappeared behind a bundle of green leaves until the creaking became too loud to bear. Then the branch began to swoop down upon the ground forcing the women to turn around and protect their faces. When they looked back a man their age appeared wearing a cloak of leaves and ivy.

The man stood to his full height and smiled at the women. His bright blue eyes were the first thing both noticed, as was his black hair and chiseled physique. Besides his cloak of green leaves and ivy he wore thick black leather boots with snakes carved into their hides. His trousers were a dark forest green and wrapped tightly around each and every muscle of his legs. His shirt was dark green as well but his belt of tools upon his waist was made of brown and filled with pelts. His fest was also brown and looked to be made of high quality deer hide, it could have even been made of rabbit or bear the fur looked so soft and luscious. His face was smudged with dirt, there were twigs in his hair and there even seemed to be leaves, worms and nests covering the patches of his clothes not covered in mud.

"Who are you?" Regina demanded, scowling all the while. Her hands were once again on her hips and she looked highly unimpressed with the grand entrance the man before her had given. Marian, on the hand was smiling with excitement and on the verge of clapping in a grand applause. Though Regina did have her a safe distance behind her.

"Names are of no importance," the blue eyed man replied a gentle smile filling his features. His legs grandly parted as he made a great show of bowing for the two women.

"But I am afraid that you will not be allowed to leave with those stolen plums, ladies," he finished. Then he righted himself to his full height again, taking a threatening step forward all the while.

"These plums weren't stolen," Marian cried. Her happy face immediately turned into a scowl at the statement of theft. Her black eyes flashed with anger at the accusation. Her cheeks immediately flushed red and her welcoming stance turned dark in preparation of a fight.

"I found them fair and square," she said, "I climbed and plucked them from that very tree myself."

"Ah, you see she admits to the crime," the man smiled, "Great. Now hand over those plums and you are free to go about on your merry little way."

"Hold on," Regina called off before her sister could even put in a word of discontent, "My sister admitting to no such crime. She found those plums and did the work for them. The crime committed here is you trying to scam them from us."

"And poorly too," Marian agreed. She stood behind her sister with pointed hatred in her eyes. That hated was pointed solely upon the man demanding her well-earned plums.

"Just move out of our way and we'll forget to report you to the local sheriff," Regina replied. She was waving her left hand in a dismissive manner, demanding him to leave her presence as quickly as possible. It was as if she were of noble birth, a flaw if they expected to get out of their situation unscathed.

"Ordinarily I would agree with you but you are in the wrong," he said. Successfully blocking off any form of escape they had once had. "You see that tree there belongs to a Giant and it is my job to protect that tree at all costs. You two were not given permission by my master, the Giant and as such you are not allowed to leave with those plums."

"A giant?" Regina scoffed at the very notion. Her sister was just as unconvinced if the roll of her dark black eyes had anything to say about it. "There is no giant in these parts."

"OH, I assure you there is," the man winked towards the pair, "He lives not too far from here. He's also very touchy about thieves so I suggest you leave those here with me."

"You expect us to believe you?" Marian laughed. She shook her head and made a huge show of protectively hanging onto her apron full of plums.

"We're not that naïve, sir," Regina snarled in reply. She and Marian quickly exchanged a look and made their way towards the opening to the trail to return the way they came from.

The blue eyed man rolled his eyes and immediately got in their way.

"Unless you guys are willing to pay for those plums I cannot let you leave," he replied. His smile was gone and he was taking on a very possessive demeanor. If it had been towards anybody else he would have won his battle but the young man knew nothing of his opponents. He had yet to realize what he was truly dealing with when it came to the pair of siblings.

"Listen," Regina said towards him. Her voice was full of mocking and clearly at the end of her patience. "You obviously have no idea who you are dealing with so I would suggest you stop antagonizing us now or you will suffer the consequences for your actions."

"I'm sorry but you have to pay," the man repeated. Then his eyes wandered towards the younger of the pair. He raked those blue eyes up and down her body and smiled serenely. "If you do not have coin I'm sure I can think of something. Your sister is a pretty bauble after all."

Marian's lips grew terse at the insinuation of such ungentlemanly behavior. She gently tucked the plums into her aprons and quickly stepped into his personal space with venom in her eyes. Her right hand torpedoed out of nowhere and hit him squarely in the jaw without even a moment of hesitation. He was on the ground in moments after such a blasphemous statement.

"How dare you?" She snarled, "I earned these plums fair and square and I will not have you speak to me in such a disrespectful manner. I suggest you flee these premises before King Leopold hears of this affair. Your image will be plastered throughout the kingdom with a handsome reward towards whoever brings me your head on a silver platter!"

"That's enough, Marian," Regina said intervening before her sister could take another iron blow upon the man's head. Then she looked at the downed man in scorn, "Consider yourself lucky, my good sir. My sister usually does not usually allow the man to get up afterwards. We will let your little squirmish here slide because of it. Come Marian."

"Please, my lady," the man groveled towards them. His face was barely above the ground his left eye was already swelling from such a feat. Regina immediately stopped in her tracks at his pathetic sound. Her sister soon followed with less concern for the man's well-being and more in confusion of her sister's failure to continue as if nothing had happened.

"Please," the man repeated, "my master, the Giant will punish me severely if you do not return those plums from where they came."

"You deserve to beaten for your careless consideration of how a lady should be treated," Marian replied. Her scowl merely deepened and her grip on the plums tightened. Her sister however seemed to be more inclined to listen to his story.

"It is my head he will take, my lady," the man cried out sadly, "You see I owe the Giant a great debt for a mistake I made in my youth. I had stolen a harp from his brother, my lady. I merely did it to free her and my master the Giant's brother died during our escape. It is my punishment and pride to look after his cherished plums for all eternity in payment for the wrong I have caused him. Should even one plum leave the general area of his garden it will be my head on his platter."

"A likely story," Marian rolled her eyes, "Come Regina. Clearly this man is a story teller just trying to gain sympathy so he may cash in on my hard work."

The young woman made to leave again but was stopped by the wave of her sister's hand. She looked towards her big sister in confusion. Regina kept her face perfectly blank of emotion but it was obvious she had been at least a little swayed by the tale.

"You found a harp?" She questioned softly.

"To be fair," my lady," he said, "I thought she was my true love."

"She?" Marian snorted; her eyes were black as coal at the fire burning within them. The apron of plums was now at her chest and she was looking at her sister in betrayal. She knew what was coming next and the man had to fight every impulse within him not to smile in triumph.

"The golden harp, my lady," he finished. His blue eyes were now boring their way into the older woman's soul. He knew she was the one who would decide his fate. She was the one who held all the answer after all.

"Give him the plums, Marian," Regina cried. Her voice was filled to the brim with a sense of longing. There was pure sorrow in her voice and her black eyes turned chocolate as the softness enveloped them. Then they grew wet with unshed tears.

"But Regina," Marian began to argue profusely. The anger and betrayal were obvious for anybody to ear, but only the trained ears could detect the slightest hint of concern. She was worried about her sister all of a sudden, why?

"Just do it, Marian," Regina ordered sharply. Her voice cracked like a whip upon her sister and her glare was twice as deadly. "I will not have this man's head on my conscious," she finished watching her sister like a hawk all the while. She was waiting for her orders to be obeyed. There was no doubt what so ever that they would be.

Marian bowed her head in defeat and immediately carried her apron of plums to the bent man. She delicately removed the apron from her waist and set the forbidden fruits down as gently as possible. She curtsied respectfully as if it had been her idea all along. Then her black eyes turned towards him with such hatred it was as if a creature were standing there instead of a woman.

"I hope you enjoy these scrumptious fruits, good sir," she said each word barely pouring from her locked together teeth. Then she lifted her nose high into the air and began her journey home without another look back. She even gave a scornful glare to her sister before leaving the wooded area, quite possibly for good.

"Enjoy your plums, good sir," Regina scowled towards the man on the ground, "For they have cost my sister her happiness and as such you will be paying that debt when the time comes and I see it fit."

"I understand, my lady," the man nodded at the order. He was internally smiling at the fact that they didn't know his name. He was going to get out of this unscathed.

"Your name, sir," Regina ordered briskly. Her voice was so full of hatred and anger that there was no doubt she would be obeyed. There was something more to it as well. It was as if she was dead inside. She sounded so hollow. It was highly disturbing to say the least.

"Jack," he replied immediately, "Jack of the Beanstalk as my master wishes to call me, my lady."

"Well, Jack of the Beanstalk," Regina replied, her scowl deepened at the way the man refused to grovel before her, "Expect a new debt to be paid when you are finished paying off this one."

"Yes, my lady," he replied. Then he looked up and they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Due to certain events that have happened in Storybrooke during season two I have been forced to change my plot. Don't worry that just means it's going to get interesting. Anyways, here is the second chapter. If you guys like it please review so I know people are interested. Thanks and enjoy!_

Nathan Ford was kindly sipping away at his favorite drink, scotch on the rocks. He was observing a file on his team's next case. It was a study in the corruption of the town's mayor and trying to prove her evil observations. They were going to have to go to a little town called Storybrooke, Maine to run a con. That was going to be rather difficult. Storybrooke, Maine was so small you couldn't fine it on a map. Hardison was going to be highly upset over that information alone.

"Nate," a familiar British lilt filled the air of the bar and restaurant.

The curly-headed, greying man looked up towards the brunette woman with a wide smile. He immediately patted the chair beside him and ordered a drink for her. Sophie Devereaux just smiled at the gesture and gave him a quick peck on the cheek to show her appreciation. She plopped her gorgeous frame down upon the stool and turned her dark chocolate eyes towards his blue eyes.

"What's the job?" She asked.

Nate widened his cerulean blue eyes to seem innocent but he was fooling nobody. Sophie just raised her left eyebrow knowingly and they both smiled. Nate shrugged and quickly placed the manila folder in front of his girl.

"Meet our mark," he said watching Sophie indulge in viewing the file as much as possible, "Regina Mills. She's a corrupt mayor of Storybrooke, Maine. Nobody can prove the corruption and everybody suffers under her rule."

"Not exactly difficult for us to do," she replied. There was something in her voice though, a weird pitch. She was careful not to betray herself on her beautiful face, but something was off. Or maybe Nate was just not used to hearing her voice almost completely sober for once.

"I wouldn't have even considered this if it wasn't a kid asking me to help out," Nate replied handing her another file as he went, "Henry Mills."

"The mayor's son?" Sophie gasped. She was staring at the second file completely invested in the con now.

Nate smiled at her shock. "Henry isn't her biological child," he said, "She adopted him when his mother, Emma Swan, gave him up. Apparently he pulled off a Hardison and found his birthmother, brought her to Storybrooke and somehow managed to get her involved in his life completely."

"And why exactly does he need our help?" Sophie questioned softly. That odd note was back in her voice again. There was more to that the mastermind would have to figure out later.

"Apparently Regina lost custody and is trying to take him down through dark means," Nate replied.

"So we're protecting a mother's right to be with her child and prove that the mayor is corrupt so they can legally take care of her?" Sophie asked simply for clarification.

"And in so doing we will be saving the entire town," Nate nodded, "but she isn't why I chose to take this case and neither is the kid."

"Then why are we taking this case?" Sophie demanded immediately. The look on her face was one of utmost confusion. It was almost amusing except for the fact that a hint of tears were in her eyes.

Nate handed her another folder. "His name is Mr. Gold," he explained, "No first name which is quite interesting to tell you the truth. He's basically the town loan shark and far more evil than the mayor. The odd thing is that they aren't working together."

"They're battling over who will rule the town," Sophie realized. This time there was true sadness in her first and that was worrying. Was she actually empathizing with the victims or was she sad for another reason completely not related to the town? That was definitely going to be on the list of questions to ask on the way to the job unless it became far too important to ignore.

"That's why I took the job," Nate explained, "Gold is known to do evil things and I want to make certain he doesn't interfere on reuniting a mother with her child."

"You also want to make certain the right mother gets the child," Sophie pointed out softly.

Nate said nothing at her statement. She was right and they both knew it. He just finished off the rest of his drink and then watched as his grifter did the same. That was another problem he would have to worry about later. Her drink hadn't been touched until he finished his. She swallowed it in one go.

"Let's do it," she smiled towards him. The odd note was gone again and that was a huge relief. Maybe it was something that could wait until the end of the con to discuss.

%

"Seriously?" Hardison demanded in a full on outrage.

They were sitting on the plane on their way to Maine. Alec Hardison was busy trying to do his research and send hateful glares the mastermind's way. Parker was sitting next to him as usual, flicking her blond hair left and right just to irritate the brunette hitter in the seat beside her.

"Stop it," Eliot Spencer growled at the thief. Then he quickly nudged the thief's crossword onto the floor. He smiled at the glare she shot his way before she quickly curled down and picked it up.

"Sophie, he did it again!" She complained to the brunette grifter sitting across the aisle from her.

Nate audibly groaned at the thief's statement. He curled up his paper and threw it onto the table in front of him. Then he began to pout at the fact that the grifter's attention was now officially on the two quarrelling figures. He took a swig of his orange juice and vodka and waited for the show to begin.

"Eliot, please stop knocking Parker's puzzle down," Sophie sighed. She was just as annoyed at the thief and hitter's squabble.

"She keeps flicking her hair into my eyes," Eliot complained.

"Well, you keep touching me."

"I'm not touching you."

"You are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"If you two don't stop I'm going to talk to the pilot and turn this plane around," Nate growled towards the pair. Honestly it was like they were children sometimes with the way they acted.

"You can't do that," Parker quipped automatically. Then she immediately settled down and returned to her puzzle. She invaded Hardison's space just to make certain Eliot wasn't touching her. She was also darting careful glances Nate's way just to make certain he wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"I wasn't touching her," Eliot grumbled to himself. He was also taking great care in making certain he didn't touch the thief. He, for one, knew the mastermind wouldn't make good on his words, but he enjoyed making the thief sweat over these things. He smiled at the fun that would ensue.

"You did too," Parker whispered at him.

"Alright that's enough," Sophie stopped the next fight before it could even begin. She then rolled her eyes and stole a sip of the mastermind's drink.

"Hey," he complained. The grifter just smiled at him and took another sip. The others chuckled and the mastermind rolled his eyes. Once again he was stuck on a plane with a bunch of thieves.

"How much longer til we get there?" Hardison groaned. Right.

"The plane is scheduled to land in a few hours, Hardison," Nate sighed, "Then it's just an hour ride into town from the airport. I promise you will have plenty of wi-fi when you get there."

"Oh they better have wi-fi or you are in serious trouble," Hardison growled into his research pile, "Making me do this with paper. That's just barbaric, man. Evil that's what it is."

Nate groaned and turned his attention towards the grifter. She hadn't spoken a word about the con since they agreed to do it. She hadn't even so much as whimpered a reply to any of his plans. She just listened and nodded. He had even cracked a few jokes just to get her to smile. It was a useless effort. She seemed determined to not show even the slightest bit of emotion for some reason, and he was going to figure it out.

"So are you going to tell me what's bothering you or do I have to guess?"

The grifter turned towards him with absolute confusion written all over her features. She tilted her head to the left and scrunched her eyebrows. She bit onto her bottom lip and finally spoke what was on her mind.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You seem a little out of it," Nate shrugged. He was looking for the right words to say without being too much of a bastard. "There's this odd hitch to your voice. Your eyes seem sad too. What's going on?"

"I'm fine, Nate," she replied. Her voice had that slight pitch to it that made it sound like she was whining. Nate knew that voice. It was her lying voice.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" He pressed. He couldn't just let her lie to him about what was on her mind. He had to let her know he was at least aware she wasn't happy.

"I'm fine, Nate," she smiled at his statement, "Don't worry about it."

The mastermind took a deep breath and promptly took a swig from his drink. He set the glass down sighing as he did so.

"Okay," he said just loud enough for her to hear.

%

King Leopold was sitting at his throne, patiently waiting for the rest of his dinner party to show. He was eating away at his meal when the dinner hall doors burst open. The King immediately rose to his feet at the sound of a knock on the door.

"Come in," he ordered.

The door immediately opened and a young man with cerulean blue eyes appeared, the man was Jack of the beanstalk of course. King Leopold smiled at him and extended his hand.

"Robin," he said, "It so good to see you again."

"And you as well your majesty," Robin replied grinning all the while, "It's honor to be here. I've brought you a gift."

King Leopold accepted the gift with a curious gaze and then a giant smile. "Plums," he said, "Thank you. That was awfully kind of you."

"Well I felt it my duty to bring you some of the sweetest fruits in all the land," Robin smiled wider at the king. He was pleased with his work.

"Now tell me what brings you to my Kingdom dear Lord of Sherwood?"

"I've come to congratulate you, dear king on your engagement," Robin replied seating himself into the first chair he could find.

King Leopold chuckled softly at the statement and placed the honored plums in the center of the table. He sat himself in his favorite chair and took great care in examining his visitor's demeanor. Robin allowed him to look and the king smiled at what he saw.

"You've met someone," Leopold smiled wider at the truth.

Robin startled at the statement and looked towards the old king in confusion.

"What on Earth do you mean?" He asked.

"Don't try to deny it. I can see it written all over your face. Tell me, who has managed to capture the fancy of the great Sir Robin of Loxley?"

Robin laughed.

"Have I said something funny, good sir?" Leopold asked, quirking an eyebrow upwards in surprise of the knight's action.

"I'm sorry, my lord," Robin replied, "It's just that I'm not certain what you mean."

"There's a certain glow about you," the king answered, "You're happy. You haven't been this happy since you earned your lordship saving Jack from the terrible Giant."

"I just agreed to watch over the Giant's garden. Those very plums are from that garden because today I have earned my freedom. I am once again Lord of Sherwood Forest."

"I am glad to hear that. Tell me that you did not-"

"The giant still lives, my lord," Robin smiled towards the king with the utmost respect. "I just paid off my debt and now have the rights to his garden."

"I am glad to hear that," King Leopold chuckled, "Now tell me about the creature who has gotten your attention."

"This woman is no creature my lord," Robin smiled at the memory.

"Ah," King Leopold grinned knowingly, "A woman, of course."

"She's the Devil," Robin stated simply.

King Leopold looked at him in confusion. He opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted.

A woman of extravagant beauty and grace walked into the dining hall. Her red dress was billowing behind her in waves as she brought a plate of bread to the table. She gave a sweet smile to the king and barely glanced over the guest. Then she did a double take and dropped the bread right before the plate could make it onto the table.

"You!" Marian seethed staring at the wretched lord with great hatred and anger.

"Me," Robin politely smiled. There was a sudden twinkle in his blue eyes now. His entire body straightened in the chair and he looked for all the world like he was enjoying himself.

"You know this man, Marian," King Leopold asked staring between the two in excited interest.

"This is the thief I've been telling you about, your majesty," Marian said pointing an accusing finger towards the guest in emphasis. "He's the man who tricked us into giving him our well-earned plums."

"I didn't trick you," Robin pointed out smoothly, "I told you that they belonged to the Giant and they did. Thank you for giving them to me by the way. It is because of that I was able to buy my freedom and a large portion of his garden."

Then he sat back and immediately started peeling an apple with his knife. He was grinning from ear to ear and waiting for the woman to make her next move. She didn't disappoint.

"Don't you dare thank me," Marian cried. She was briskly picking up each and every loaf of bread that had fallen to the floor. She was staring daggers towards him and breathing heavily. Then she made the mistake of standing up.

"Oh!" She gasped, taking note of the plums for the first time, "You fiend!"

"I kept the plum tree as part of the arrangement," Robin replied, "for sentimental value. Yeah, I like to gaze upon that tree and remember you punching me in the jaw."

"You punched him in the jaw?" King Leopold demanded of the woman with a touch of fire in his voice.

"Your majesty," Marian whimpered pointing towards the fiend with a fiery gaze, "He's the man who stole those plums I had worked so hard to obtain."

"You were stealing them from a giant I thought it best to prevent you from that," Robin replied.

"There were no signs and there was absolutely no way on Earth that plum tree could have belonged to a giant!" Marian screeched.

"Marian, relax," King Leopold ordered softly. He put his hand on her shoulder and gently directed her behind him.

Robin observed this with wide eyes. He wasn't certain what else he was supposed to do. He just watched the pair interact. Though King Leopold was amazed to find the man's expression was one of surprise and disappointment.

"What's all the ruckus about?" Regina questioned, finally arriving into the room.

There was a child of twelve years trailing after her. The girl was of fair skin with hair as black as night. Her cheeks were rosy red and her eyes were bluer than blue. She looked worried sick until her eyes landed on the visitor in the room.

"Who is he?" She asked.

"Never you mind, Snow," Marian growled. She was still looking at the other man with scorn. "He's just a pesky thief bothering the lot of us."

"He is my guest, Marian," King Leopold replied.

This time Marian looked towards the king with betrayal on her features. She looked between him and the visitor. Then she quickly closed her lips and bowed her head. She stepped back and stayed silent.

"I know this man," Regina said, "He was there when Marian tried to get those plums."

"I returned those by the way," Robin stated, pointing towards the center piece with pleasure. "It's one of the reasons I have come."

"Why else did you come?" Snow demanded softly. Her eyes were blown wide with interest and the smile on her face seemed to be fixed now.

"I heard of the king's engagement and had to congratulate him," Robin replied. Then he looked towards Marian and cordially bowed. "Clearly he made the right choice."

"Oh, my father's not marrying Marian," Snow giggled.

Robin frowned, "He's not?"

"No," Snow shook her head, "He's marrying Regina."

Robin smiled, "Of course he is."

Then his eyes went straight to the angry woman behind the king. He was watching her for something. Then he suddenly began laughing for no reason.

"I just assumed that you mentioned Leopold because you were his fiancé," he explained. "But you're just a hot-headed maiden."

"That hot-headed maiden happens to be the King's ward and my sister!" Regina scowled towards the man, "What kind of manners do you call this?"

"I'm sorry my soon-to-be Queen," Robin chuckled softly, "I was just surprised. The plums were meant to be an apology, Lady Marian. I did not mean to offend you."

"Awe," Snow cooed at the man's apology, "Marian, you must forgive him. He brought you the plums he robbed you of."

"Who is this man, Leopold?" Regina questioned before her sister even had a chance to say anything.

"Forgive me my future queen," Robin bowed politely, "I am sir Robin of Loxley. I am the new owner of the portion of land you found the plum tree in. I like to call it Sherwood."

"Sir Robin of Loxley?" Regina repeated.

"More deserving of Robbing Hood," Marian pouted.

She quickly gasped at her own boldness and looked between the king and her sister. Her eyes were blown wide and she was looking regretful.

"I apologize, my lord," she curtsied, "I lost my tongue."

"You've done worse," Robin smiled.

"I would actually like to hear about you punching him in the jaw," King Leopold chuckled. He was enjoying the whole affair.

"She punched you in the jaw?" Snow gasped, "Marian, how could you?"

"I thought he was a thief," Marian shrugged.

"Why don't we sit down to dine while we hear the story," Leopold suggested.

"I'm afraid not, my king," Robin replied, "I have other matters I have to attend to. But thank you for the kindness."

He stooped to bow but stopped when his eyes fell on Marian. A grin once again appeared on his face. Then he opened his mouth again.

"The conversation was absolutely delectable. I look forward to seeing you again, my dear Snow and please bring the lady whenever you feel like visiting."

Then he quickly picked up the princess' hand and kissed it.

"Expect many visits, Sir Robin," Snow giggled.

Then the man was gone and they were left with cooling dinner plates.

"Well that was eventful," Leopold noticed, "Come Regina, Snow. Let us eat this grand meal Marian has designed for us."

"That Robin certainly is an odd fellow, Leopold," Regina sighed.

"He's a brute, good for nothing fiend who doesn't deserve the kindness you grant him," Marian growled more towards herself than to anyone in particular.

"I think he's wonderful," Snow proposed.

And that was the moment a young Snow White lost her heart to Robin Hood the noble thief of Sherwood Forest.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, my G.P.S. is officially dead to the world," Hardison hissed. He flung the object of his frustration to the side and quickly began clicking on his computer. "And there's no wi-fi. Congratulations, Nate, you have found the only town in the world that does not have a satellite pointing anywhere near it. I hope you're happy!"

"It's a small town, Hardison," Nate rolled his eyes, "I'm sure they have a town hall or somewhere where you can find papers to do any research. It's not the end of the world."

"Besides it's about time you got your head out of that computer and into the real world," Eliot grumbled right on cue, "Maybe you'll actually learn something worthwhile."

"Seriously?" Hardison demanded of the hitter, "You still have no idea what I do! Look, I not only research our marks and our clients. I take the time to plan out and enact money, names, homes, possible badges we may need for any given con Nate could come up with. I have to hack into several major databases just to get most of that and that ain't even the surface."

"It's just a small town, Hardison," Parker grouched, "At least they have books. There aren't any big buildings for me to jump off of. They probably aren't even big enough to have the right amount of wallets to steal."

"Parker!" Nate hissed towards the thief in scorn.

"I'll put them back of course," Parker smiled innocently, "Maybe."

"I heard that," Nate growled, "Guys, it's just a small town. There's nothing to worry about. It just means the community is very tight knit and will be more willing to help us."

"A tight knit community complete with guards on the outside of town," Sophie said.

Everybody turned to face the front of the vehicle at the grifter's words. Sure enough, she was right. Three men were waving them towards the side of the road for no reason whatsoever. They had pensive looks on their faces and each person looked spooked.

"Do as they say, Nate," Eliot ordered softly, "They're probably just curious about what's going on."

"Do you usually enter a small town with their very own guard, Eliot?" Hardison questioned softly.

There was no irony in his voice. There wasn't even humor. His question was one of true curiosity. He probably expected the hitter to regale him with a tale that would lead to his understanding.

The mastermind just shrugged and did as he was told. He pulled to the side and waited for further instructions. He wasn't disappointed when a small man with a grumpy face tapped on his window. He rolled down the window with a smile.

"Good evening, sir," Nate called.

"Could you step out of the car please?" the man asked, "We have a few questions for you about why you are in town."

"Sure," Nate laughed at that, "but I would like to see a badge so I may know what's going on."

"The sheriff is currently out of town actually," the man said, "but the stand in sheriff is on his way. Are you going to stay in the car until he arrives or will you allow us to talk face to face with everybody while we wait?"

"I don't see why we can't all step out for a bit," Sophie replied smoothly, "It has been a long trip and I've been waiting to take a breath of fresh air."

Then the grifter proceeded to touch the handle of the passenger's seat door. Everybody immediately yelled at her. Nate actually placed his hand on top of hers and pulled her towards him.

"Sophie, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Relax, Nate," Sophie smiled, "I've got a secret weapon."

She was out of the car and closing the door before anybody could say or do anything against it. Eliot, Parker, and Hardison all turned towards the mastermind in confusion. He just shrugged and stepped right on out. The three remaining thieves looked towards each other. Parker shrugged and the boys nodded. They were out and standing behind their leaders in wait.

"We're just here to check out a few things in town," Sophie smiled towards the small crowd.

"What kind of things?" another man asked. He had flaming red hair, a tan trench coat, an umbrella and some big coke-bottle glasses.

"We don't know yet," Nate smiled, "We work for a third party investigation service. We were hired by the state of Maine to investigate all government organizations. We're here just to check out your town and see if any corruption had occurred."

"We were hoping you could give us some information on where the best place to stay is," Hardison said, smiling widely in hopes of stopping suspicion.

"Granny's," the grumpy one replied, "Do you need directions?"

"No thank you, Leroy," Sophie winked, "I'm pretty certain I remember where it is. By the way, didn't recognize you. You're actually happy. I'm sorry about that! How have you been?"

"You need to go to Granny's, Sophie," Leroy replied. His face was set in a firm frown and looked on the verge of tears. That was odd.

"It's so good to see you again," another guy replied.

He came up to the grifter and gave her a big hug. Sophie just politely pat the man on the head and shrugged at the others' looks. Then Leroy pulled the guy off of her with a snarl.

"She's got to go, Dennis. I'll let the sheriff know where you guys are. I'm sure he'll have some questions for you."

"I look forward to seeing him," Sophie nodded. Then she turned her gaze on the rest of the crew. "Alright you lot, let's get going. Granny's closes at nine o'clock and it's already six. If we want dinner let's go."

"Sophie, what's going on?" Nate questioned once they were back in the car.

"I'll let you know later, dear," Sophie smiled towards the crowd.

%

"I've got news!" Leroy's voice bellowed throughout the sheriff's office.

Henry and Prince Charming looked towards each other in worry. Then the prince threw away the files he was holding and looked up. Sure enough Leroy was running into the office with red cheeks and no breath. He looked like he had been running for years.

"What happened?" The prince demanded softly.

"She's returned," Leroy coughed out, "with the Prince of Sherwood…"

"Who, man?" The Prince questioned further, "Who's returned?"

"Marian," Leroy said, "and she doesn't remember us."

Charming rose to his feet in fear of that statement. Henry joined his side immediately. They both looked towards each other with worry. Well, Charming was worried while Henry was confused. He obviously had no idea who Marian was.

"Go back to the beginning and explain," Charming ordered. He was wearing a frown though and that meant bad things.

"Marian has come to Storybrooke from the other side of the border. She came with the Prince of Sherwood and three others I don't recognize from the Enchanted Forest. She barely even recognized the drunkard half of me. They don't remember who they are."

"The Prince of Sherwood?" Henry questioned softly.

"You know him better as Robin Hood," Charming replied.

%

"Thanks Granny and it's so good to see you too," Sophie called off.

The others were watching the grifter with wide eyes. They were sitting on the bed in the mastermind and grifter's room. Apparently the grifter had failed to inform them that she knew the town. They watched as she closed the door. Her happy smile turned into a frown at the dirty looks she was receiving from her team members.

"So I'm familiar with the town it's no big deal," she replied.

"Sophie, you know everybody by name," Hardison growled, pointing towards the downstairs area as an example.

"I don't know everybody," Sophie shook her head, "For example; I didn't know the redheaded guy who met us at the town border. I also don't know most of the children. Some of the guests here at Granny's are new to me."

"You're a town local," Nate grumbled. He was already on his third glass of bourbon and they had just gotten there. He was not a happy camper.

"Anything else you forgot to tell us?" Eliot snarled. His arms were crossed and he was flipping his hair back every five seconds.

There was knock on the door before the grifter could reply.

"I've got it," Sophie smiled towards the crew. Then she opened the door and bid the guest to enter the room.

"Hi," Charming smiled at the group of visitors, "I'm David Nolan. I'm the active sheriff of Storybrooke at the moment."

"What happened to Sheriff Graham?" Sophie asked.

Nolan bowed his head before he looked her straight in the eyes. "He died of a heart attack six months ago," he said, "His deputy took over as sheriff but is currently out of town on business."

"Graham's dead?" The grifter's fell at the news. Tears were suddenly brimming her eyes and there was a slight shake to her fingers. She looked genuinely hurt and that was a bad sign.

"Yeah a woman by the name of Emma Swan came and took over as Sheriff," Nolan replied, "She's currently away on vacation with her friend Mary Margaret."

"Mary Margaret is actually taking vacation?" Sophie asked, her look of pain immediately turning to one of surprise. There was a light in her eyes that hadn't been there before too. She looked more complete than before.

"I know," Nolan laughed, "You can't believe what we had to go through just to get her to take a break."

"What exactly are you doing here?" Nate asked politely. He was using his _I am annoyed that you are here talking to my girlfriend with more knowledge about her than I have_ voice. His smile was firmly plastered to his face and it looked painful to see. He was definitely keeping his anger inside for later use.

"I've come to welcome you to the town and see what business you have," Nolan replied, "We don't get many visitors in town and the ones we do get tend to throw us out of whack."

Nate's smile hardened at the man's statement. He nodded his head slightly and his eyes narrowed slightly. Then he turned towards the grifter with a silent message.

"Well like I told your buddies back at the border," he said, "We're just here to check up on a client and make certain your town is functioning in a non-corrupt sort of way."

"Good," Nolan smiled at the answer, "Corruption is exactly what we're afraid of."

"Maybe you could help us," Sophie suggested quietly, "Our client is Henry Mills. Do you know where we could find him?"

"I'm Henry Mills," a tiny voice announced from behind the door.

"You're Henry Mills?" Sophie questioned softly. She was staring at the boy like he was the answer to all her questions.

"Yeah, my mom is the mayor of the town," he replied, "Well she was the mayor of the town."

"You know her?" Nolan asked with a smile. There was something about the way he asked the question though. It was hesitant but with the tiniest hint of hope.

"I'm Regina's sister Sophie Mills," she replied holding out her hand for a handshake. She was wearing a blinding smile and staring at the boy with adoration.

"It's nice to meet you Sophie," Nolan replied, "but Henry didn't ask you for help."

"I didn't," Henry agreed softly, "I didn't even know you guys existed."

"Well that gives us another reason to be here then," Nate said. His smile was gone now and he was looking at the grifter with fear in his eyes.

"Do you guys have a library or an information place where I can find information of said former-mayor and the rest of the town?" Hardison asked with a smile on his face. He was kindly ignoring the silent conversation going on between the two leaders of the team.

"Yeah," Nolan nodded, "Meet me at Granny's tomorrow morning at seven and I will show you around. I'm sure we can work together to get down to the bottom of this whole thing."

"Yeah we'll be there," Nate replied, "See you then."

"See you then," Nolan nodded, "Come along, Henry."

Henry smiled towards the grifter and left the room with his grandfather.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"I don't know yet," Charming replied, "But we're going to have to find out."

%

Regina was busy preparing an apple pie when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," she shouted.

Then she promptly set to work taking off her apron and hot mitts. She hustled towards the door only to have it fly open before she could get there. Prince James raced in with his sword drawn and fire in his eyes. He pointed his weapon at her heart and growled.

"Your sister has returned," he said.

Regina blinked.

"Don't play coy with me," Charming growled, "You sent for her."

Regina nodded, "I sent for her but it's not for what you think. She's here to help Henry. She wants nothing to do with me I assure you."

"She doesn't remember who she is," Charming replied.

Regina paused at that. She looked down and then straight up into his eyes. He was telling the truth. Her chest started heaving up and down in a panic.

"What do you mean she doesn't remember?" She gasped.

"She believes her name is Sophie Mills and that you are the mayor of this town," Charming replied. He was studying her very closely.

"But the curse is broken," Regina hissed, "How can she not remember?"

"She must have been out of range," Charming shrugged, "Why did you curse your own sister?"

"I didn't," Regina rolled her eyes, "The spell I cast upon her happened right before the curse took hold. At least it was supposed to. It must have gone into effect after the curse. That's why she wasn't in Storybrooke when we first got here."

"But she looks exactly the same," Charming questioned, "She shouldn't look the same if she was outside of the curse's power."

"The spell I cast upon her must have solidified that aspect," Regina groaned, "Magic always comes with a price you know that."

"So why did you cast a spell on your sister?" Charming demanded angrily.

"Because she chose you over me!" Regina said, boiling over with anger at his questioning. "She had to be punished. I wasn't exactly thinking with clear mind at the time, Charming!"

"She thinks Henry is your son!" Charming growled. His hand was grasping her arm now. His teeth were bared and he was ready to destroy anyone who threatened his family. "She's here to make certain you aren't corrupting the town. At least she thinks she is."

"I figured that would be the best way to get her here," Regina replied, "She wouldn't help Henry if she knew it was because I wanted her to."

"Why does Henry need help?" Charming demanded angrily, "He's fine now. You're not constantly having him being told he's crazy and stuck in his own little world."

"I was hoping she would be my ally this time around," Regina admitted softly, "Obviously this was before I realized that getting Henry back involved feelings instead of magic. I didn't know she was affected by the curse too."

"So now you're punished just like the rest of us," Charming smiled, "Stay away from her. I don't want you triggering anything. Gods forbid she remembers her powers before she remembers how to control them."

"And what exactly am I supposed to do if she appears at my house," Regina demanded angrily, "She's my sister. Am I just supposed to turn her away and treat her like some animal off the street?"

"If memory serves you already did that when you cursed her with the rest of us!" Charming replied, "If she comes, play along but nothing more. Answer any questions she have but according to her memory. The last thing we need is for her to get stuck under Rumpelstilskin's influence."

"He could never control my sister before and he certainly won't after," Regina snarled, "But you're right. She can't remember who she is. It's too dangerous for everybody involved."

"How is she even your sister?" Charming asked, "She's too nice and you're… you."

"Believe it or not I used to be the good one," Regina growled, "Until your precious Snow White ruined everything for me."

"Thank the gods she had Marian there to protect her from becoming anything like you."

And with that the prince was gone and the Evil Queen was left to ponder the new set of information.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _Sorry this took too long. I'm helping work on a play at school and I meet with my writing partner every other weekend. Feel free to tell me if you're dying for an update and it's been too long._

Snow and Marian were walking through the forest in happy spirits. There was a picnic basket between them and they were twittering away with songs of merriment and good tides. They had leaves sticking out of their hair and bright smiles on their faces.

"This is the best day ever!" Snow giggled happily.

Then she ran in front of the older woman and started twirling around. She was giggling and having the best day of her life.

"Alright you," Marian laughed at the girl, "Hurry up and find some place for us to eat this wonderful meal. I'm starving."

"Okay Aunt Marian!" Snow giggled, "I have an aunt! Oh this is just amazing!"

"Slow down Snow," Marian called, "We don't want you to get hurt!"

"I'll be fine," Snow laughed.

To show just how fine she was the young girl started twirling and jumping. She continued to giggle and laugh at everything she was doing. She just kept spinning around in circles and dancing around in merriment. She never felt so free before. Then a low growl suddenly came from somewhere close behind her.

The young girl slowly turned around to see what was growling her way. She was face to face with a very hungry wolf. The men behind her didn't look too friendly either. They were carrying very big sticks and swords. There was an evil gleam in each of their eyes and they looked ready to pounce. Their shiny uniforms of armor suggested that they were guards though so she could be wrong.

"Hi," Snow grinned towards them, "Who are you?"

"Snow!" Marian cried.

She was at the child's side in an instant and blocking her from view the next. She pushed the child away from the evil men and kept a stern gaze on them. Her black eyes refused to leave them while they circled around the pair. Her gaze turned steely the moment she realized they were looking upon her with a hint of lust. Then she threw the picnic basket at them.

"That's everything we have!" She yelled, "Take what you want and leave us alone!"

"Ooh," the leader of the group giggled, "Aren't you a feisty one. Prince John would find you very interesting, wouldn't he boys?"

The other members of the group just chuckled at their leader's statement. Their dark eyes danced in joy and their wolf even smiled in merriment. They each stood at different heights and were different figures. One had long blonde hair that blocked away his eyes and an axe that glimmered and glistened in the sunlight. Another had short dark hair and bright green eyes. He was fat man who kept thumping his bludgeon against his hand. The tallest of the crew was also the skinniest. He was the one holding the dog on a rope and carrying a sword of his own. His black eyes continued to shift towards the leader with a look of lust. His leader was the handsome one of the bunch. He was the perfect height, the perfect build and his red hair definitely didn't hurt his appearance. He was the only one with his weapons sheathed. His blue eyes just kept traveling up and down Marian's figure. He seemed to like what he saw too.

"Your clothes seem to suggest you're worth more than this little basket," the leader continued, "But I'm sure we could find some other form of payment."

"Just let the girl go," Marian begged politely, "You can have me if you let her go."

"Ooh, easy payment boys," the leader joked.

"Exactly what payment?" Snow demanded softly, "Why do we have to pay you just to eat in the woods? This is my father's land."

"Hush Snow!" Marian ordered the girl, pulling her behind her yet again to keep her safe.

She knew full well what kind of danger they were in. She could tell simply by the way they were looking at her. They weren't just thieves. They were dangerous villains.

"You don't need the girl," Marian explained simply, "Just let her go. She means you no harm."

"Ordinarily we would believe you," the leader replied, "but she's King Leopold's daughter. We all know she won't hold her tongue."

Then he nodded his head towards the other men. They immediately went into action. Snow was ripped from Marian's arms and the little girl screamed with all of her might. Marian fought the men off as much as she could but the leader caught her by the waist. Snow kicked and punched and struggled until she was free. Then she ran as fast as her little feet would allow. The leader just rolled his eyes at the action and pushed Marian into his men's arms. He picked up a rock from the ground and chucked it towards the little girl. Snow fell at the impact and rolled down the hill. Her tiny body hit a small stump and laid there motionless.

"Snow!" Marian screamed struggling against their attackers even more.

They just laughed at the prone body at the bottom of the small hill. Then they each turned towards the maiden. They each had a smile on their face. Their leader picked up the picnic basket and through it to the wolf. The men watched in avid fascination at the way the wolf tore open the basket. It was taking great pride in wrecking everything. Then the leader pulled Marian so she had a front row seat to the show. The men were so busy laughing that they failed to notice the red sparkle in their captive's eyes.

"Next we'll have him go after the girl," the leader promised, "Just to see what happens."

Snick!

The men immediately jumped at the arrow in their leader's back. Heads turned to find the source but they were sitting ducks, rushing around in search of an invisible enemy. Snick! Another arrow landed in the aggressive wolf that had started to make its way towards the princess during the confusion. The sound of galloping horse hooves soon followed a third arrow that barely missed the blonde's head. Marian ignored them. She rushed towards the fallen girl and prayed to the gods that she was alright.

The men screamed at the rider-less horse that was now chasing them around. They used their weapons however they could but they continued to fail. The horse was just too fast and the arrows too many for them to get a real feel on their situation. Of course, one of them decided to make the mistake of going after their intended prey.

The fat oaf grabbed the maiden and pulled her towards her feet. He took hold of her waist and attempted to lift her over her shoulder. Instead he flew back a good thirty paces. His head slammed into a nearby rock and a trickle of blood slid down his cheek. The other men looked towards the maiden with vengeance in their eyes. She just smiled and beckoned them forward.

The man with the axe came forward slowly. He was cautious in his evaluation of what a threat the woman was before him. He grinned and started running towards her. He was met with a green flash of leaves. The man's axe was lost and the others watched their comrade in interest. He was fighting another man who was dressed in nothing but greenery. Both men were struggling to have the upper hand and punching with all of their might. They turned towards the maiden with matching evil grins.

Marian rolled her eyes and pushed her hands forward. They looked at her curiously before they felt themselves fall backwards. Then they were soaring in the air. Tree limbs and branches were wrapping themselves around their torsos and cutting off air supply. Thorns and roses were attacking their faces and all plant related things were now viciously protective. They soared too far in the air and were immediately dropped.

Their screams on the way down told the scrapping pair on the ground something was up. The man in green screamed in pain as he was kicked to the side. The blonde had danger in his eyes and raced towards the maiden at top speed. He slammed into the woman, pinning her hands the moment they landed on the ground. Marian struggled against him, trying to kick him off. The blonde smiled and grabbed at a knife. He raised it towards the woman's throat. He was smiling all the while. Then a flash of green had him off of her in an instant.

"Move!" Marian ordered of the green mass on top of her enemy.

The man obliged and quickly jumped off of the man. With just a wave of the maiden's hand the blonde was in the air. His whole body was frozen above their heads, a blue hazing crushing his body. He screamed and begged for relief but he received none.

"Who do you work for?" The man in green demanded.

The man fell to the ground immediately. He hurriedly scuffled away while Marian was distracted. She knew the man in green. She should have recognized him sooner.

"Robin?" She asked.

Robin just took off his hood and winked at the woman. Then he picked up his bow and arrow and fired off. The shot hit his target in the left leg. The man fell and groaned in agony. The Marian remembered what she was doing. He flew towards them, surrounded by the blue haze again. His screams filled the air again until Marian lightened her magical hold.

"Answer the man's question," she demanded.

"I don't know!" The man replied. Then he yelped in pain because Marian had increased the pressure on his lungs.

"I suggest you tell us the truth," Robin replied, "Or the lady will only keep doing that."

"I don-" the man screamed again, "Alright, I'll tell you. Please stop."

"That's better," Robin grinned, "Who do you work for?"

"A prince," the man replied.

There was a pause while Robin waited for the rest of the statement. It never came so he waved towards his partner in crime. Marian grinned as she closed her hand into a fist. The man screamed again.

"Okay, his name is Prince John!" The man screamed, "Please stop doing that."

"This Prince John wouldn't happen to be the son of King James," Robin questioned with a smile, "Would he?"

"He is indeed, sir," the man replied. His eyes were glued on the brunette woman with the magic powers. He was sweating buckets and fearful of what she would do next.

"Thank you," Robin cried, "You may go!"

He then bowed his head towards the woman. He didn't even bother to see if his orders were carried out. He went towards the unconscious princess and checked her pulse. He sighed in relief. She was alive. Then he heard a squeal of horror.

Robin jumped to his feet, bow and arrow ready to strike. Marian was blocking his way with her hand in the guy's chest. She removed her hand and held his heart there. She squeezed the heart and the man screamed in pain.

"No!" Robin yelled, placing his hand over the heart. "What are you doing?"

"He killed Snow!" Marian replied, "He doesn't deserve to live!"

"You can't just kill people for no reason!"

"If I don't kill him he's going to get away with murder!"

"No," the man cried, "Please don't kill me!"

"Shut up!" Marian ordered.

The man quickly obeyed her command. Robin wasn't certain if it was because he was afraid of her or his heart just made it that way. He also didn't really care. The objective was to get the lady to return the heart to its proper place.

"Marian, Snow's alive," Robin replied, "We just need to get her back to the castle as soon as possible."

"If I don't kill him he'll finish the job," Marian argued. The pressure she was putting on the heart was too much. Robin could hear it cracking. It was highly disturbing that anyone so charming cold be so evil.

"He won't," Robin said, "I promise. I'll make certain he never comes after Snow again. Please, put the heart back."

Marian rolled her eyes at the offer. She quickly stuffed the heart back into the man and pushed him away from her. The man took the hint. He gathered up his weapons and started running away. Marian just waved her hand and the weapons disappeared from his hands. The man went to gather them again but stopped when a blue ball almost took off his hand. He looked towards the maiden with wide eyes and ran for the hills. His screams of fear were the very last thing they heard from him.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Robin demanded of the woman before him.

Marian ignored him and raced towards the girl. She checked the girl's pulse, nearly bursting in tears of relief. She waved her hands over the child's face and a blue haze began to develop. Blood started to disappear from the little girl's body. Her pale skin looked normal and she was breathing steadier.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked, alarm in his voice.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Marian shot back, "I'm healing her."

"With magic?"

"No, with medicine I conveniently have on my person at all times," Marian rolled her eyes, "Of course with magic. Don't you know anything?"

Robin ignored her sarcastic tone. Instead he asked, "Doesn't that always come with a price?"

"It's just a simple healing spell," Marian sputtered, "It's not a big deal."

"It's not going to rebound onto you?" Robin asked.

"Does it matter if it keeps the girl alive until we can get to the castle?" Marian replied.

Her black eyes were narrowed towards him and she looked determined. Robin just waved his hand in the air and bowed his head towards her. He knew when to quit. So instead he began tying up their captives. Then he started collecting wood.

"What are you doing?" Marian demanded.

"It will be dark soon and with the little Princess like that even on my horse we won't be able to get back to the castle before dawn," he explained, "We might as well camp here and then move when Snow's more up for it."

"It will get cold," Marian replied, "There are animals that will try to kill us in our sleep."

"Which is another reason why staying here would be safest. Besides, I'm the best hunter in town. You won't find anyone as good at arrows as me."

"Well that's reassuring," Marian replied, sarcasm evident in her every fiber.

"Hey I don't want to be in this situation any more than you do. I'm just trying to keep us alive. Unless you can use that magic of yours to create a cabin that will protect us from everything including wolves!"

Marian shook her head and continued to fix all of Snow's injuries. She waited until she absolutely couldn't take it anymore. Finally, she rose to her feet and clumped towards the wood. Robin was working on trying to get the fire going. He was failing but he wouldn't admit it with the brunette woman so closely monitoring him. So, Marian just waved her hand and started the fire.

"I was getting it," Robin replied.

"Well I'm cold and want to be warm now instead of by dawn," Marian quipped back right on cue.

She rubbed her hands over the flames and tried to ignore his situation. Then she pointed towards the prone body of the little girl. She whispered a few words and the child started floating towards the fire.

"Don't do that!" Robin hollered, picking up the girl before the magic could drop her. He quickly tucked her by the fire and made her as comfortable as possible with his own hood. Then he sent an angry glare the woman's way.

"Are you trying to kill her?" He asked.

"I had it perfectly under control," she said.

"You have an addiction!" Robin sneered.

"Oh please," Marian bounced back right on cue, "This is the first time I've performed magic in months. Usually it's something far more complicated than a healing spell."

"Right. I'm sure you can stop anytime. Or you know, remove somebody else's heart right on out of their chest. Whichever you prefer."

"You think I enjoyed that?" She asked, "You honestly think I enjoyed the fear in his eyes."

"You certainly didn't look detested."

"Well I didn't okay," Marian screamed, "I hated it! I hate that I can make people do that, that I've always been able to do that! Okay, I don't need you to tell me how awful I am!"

At that moment Snow whimpered in her slumber. She twitched and started fighting against the covering on her. Marian immediately rushed to the child's side and quickly went to work quieting her fears. She swept away the stray hairs from the girl's forehead and waited until the child stopped twitching again. She placed a kiss on Snow's brow and returned to her spot as if nothing had happened. Robin watched all of this and felt even more confused by the minute.

"I'll take the first shift," he said, "You should get some sleep."

"You came to our rescue too quickly," Marian replied, "For all I know you could be one of them."

Robin laughed at that. It was full bellied and almost too loud. He fed the fire with a little more wood and tried to contain his joy. He was very awful about it. Marian was glaring at him with her big black eyes.

"You're not very trusting, are you?" He chuckled.

"Trust is something that should be earned," she replied.

"It will be," Robin winked.

%

Nate was pacing up and down the bedroom. Sophie was politely watching his every move, her arms crossed against her chest and ready for a fight. The mastermind was just fuming really. His silence was just another sign of how angry he was. He hadn't touched a single drop of liquor yet either. This was going to be big and loud.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

Sophie rolled her eyes at the simplicity of the statement. Of course he would start with the easy question first. He never had the guts to ask the one he actually wanted answered.

"I thought it was irrelevant," she said.

"Don't lie to me! Not now! Not after everything!" Nate hollered, moving into her personal space in seconds. She stood up to meet him for their battle.

"It wasn't any of your business," she replied, voice as cool as ever.

His arms were on her shoulders in seconds practically shaking her. His eyes looked wild and the emotion there… was not one of pure anger. His blue eyes were sad. He took a deep breath and finally spoke, "You know them!"

"Why does it matter?" Sophie asked, feeling a pit of guilt in her stomach.

"Because we're taking down your sister and you shouldn't have to do that," he said.

"You took down your own father."

"That's different," Nate snarled, "I knew what I was doing as did everybody else. You didn't even bother to mention it. Your sister, Sophie!"

"I am aware of the fact that our mark is my sister and our client is my nephew," Sophie rolled her eyes, "Thank you ever so much for reminding me of why we are here."

"Except he's not the one who asked for us," Nate cried.

He resumed his erratic pacing. This time his steps were long and slow. He was recoiling, choosing his next point in the argument very carefully. Sophie was fine with that. She could beat him easily when it came to words. She was the queen of them.

"Do you think she's the one who sent for us?" He asked.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Sophie replied, moving to his side without even thinking about it. "Of course, she's the one who sent me away so the question would be why. Why send for the one thing in this world she hates most?"

"You're telling me you believed it was her kid?" Nate demanded bitterly.

"Of course I believe it was Henry!" Sophie scowled, "Dammit Nate! Why can't you just trust me at my word?"

Nate moved towards her with such adoring blue eyes. The anger he had before was completely gone. He was just looking at her as if she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Then he grabbed her by the cheeks and rubbed his thumbs against them. With a soft smile he spoke, "I do trust you."

He kissed her on the forehead and held her close for a few minutes. Then he released her and started heading towards the door. He touched the handle and froze. He turned towards her with another sad smile.

"You don't trust me."

%

Snow was riding on the horse, happily chattering away while Marian and Robin were on foot. They had finally made it to the castle after hours of travel. Snow had awakened shortly after breakfast was over. She had little to no appetite but the child was slowly growing more and more aware of her surroundings as time went by. Their welcome was almost as loud.

"Snow!" Leopold cried, racing towards the child at top speed. Regina wasn't too far behind. Her hands gave a gentle squeeze to her sister's shoulders before she enveloped the tiny child in a hug. Cora and the butler were also looking cheerful in the doorway.

"Hi father," Snow chimed giggling at the attention, "Robin saved me!"

"Robin saved you?" Regina gasped tears of joy in her eyes.

"What happened?" Leopold questioned softly.

"We were attacked by a group of highway robbers," Marian explained, "Snow had managed to get away and their leader hit her in the head. I tried to fight them off but I failed. Robin came to our rescue moments after Snow was knocked out."

"Did you figure out who was behind the attack?" Cora asked staring at Marian with blank eyes.

Robin stepped forward. "I'm going to take care of that as soon as I leave here, my lady," he said, "I just came to make certain Marian and Snow returned home safely. Plus my horse and I need some nourishment before we hunt the beggars down."

"I don't understand," Leopold hollered, "Marian you say Snow was injured but I see no such marks. Why there's barely even a bump!"

"That's because Marian healed her," Robin explained, "Her magic is quite powerful."

"Magic?" Leopold frowned, "You can cast magic, Marian."

"Only good magic, your majesty," Marian replied, "but I'm trying to stop using it. I've become too dependent. Healing is pretty much all that I can do."

"Marian, you promised," Regina scowled, "You said you wouldn't do anything to endanger her!"

"Don't yell at Marian," Snow begged, "We were having such a wonderful time until the evil beggars came. She was teaching me so much about flowers and trees. It wasn't her fault that Robin was the only one who could really save us from them. She fought hard to protect me and I feel so much better than I did yesterday."

"We'll discuss this later, my dear," Leopold proposed, "but from now on you and Marian must not leave the castle without a proper escort. I couldn't stand anything happening to you or my future sister-in-law."

"Three days," Regina grinned mechanically.

"Well, I will just take care of my horse in your stables and then be on my way," Robin replied.

"Nonsense," Snow grinned, "You will join us for dinner and stay the night."

"Snow's right," Marian agreed, "You were up all night trying to protect us."

"So were you," Robin pointed out.

"That's it," Leopold interrupted the pair, "To bed with all of you. No arguments, you have all been through enough. I will hear none of it, Robin."

Robin bowed. "As you wish your majesty," he said.

"Marian," Cora smiled towards her youngest daughter, "I will help you on your way to bed."

"Yes mother," Marian nodded.

Robin watched the odd interaction of the small family. They were all tickled pink that the princess had made it home safely. Nobody seemed so ecstatic that her baby-sitter had as well. In fact, her mother seemed downright angry with the result. It was just so distracting that the hoodlum decided to make a quick detour after his trip to the stables. He climbed his way into a nearby window and watched the two women.

"Did you destroy the crooks?" Cora demanded of her daughter harshly.

"I tried to," Marian replied, "but only of them actually escaped. The rest lived if that's what you're asking."

"Did you even think to use your magic to save the child?" Cora demanded without pause.

"Of course I did. Robin arrived before I could even think about reacting. He saved us and made it so I had enough energy to save Snow."

Cora smacked her daughter at that. Marian didn't even make a sound of pain or anything. She just stood straighter and met her mother's eyes. Cora looked disgusted to even be near her own child. She turned away and then right back, pulling the younger woman's hair in her anger.

"Are you an idiot?" She demanded, "I'll admit that it was a good plan but you're never going to be queen! That's not your destiny! Getting rid of the daughter this early before the wedding is a foolish idea! Do you even want our plan to succeed?"

"Regina doesn't even want to marry the king," Marian groaned, "Why can't you just let her go? She didn't do anything wrong!"

Cora pulled her daughter's hair tighter. "Regina will become Queen in three days' time and you will be appointed their head sorceress when the time is right," she explained, releasing her daughter's hair and giving it a light pat. "You shouldn't have wasted the time to heal her. How many times have I told you that magic comes with a price, always? You should have wasted that energy on something useful. Now those bandits are free to strike again on the King's daughter and his wife's maiden."

"I'm sorry, Mother," Marian said, "I didn't mean to ruin your plans."

"I know you didn't," Cora said, "You just have to be more careful. Convincing Leopold that your powers are merely those of a caregiver is going to take some time but together we'll get through it. We'll try to get Snow to help us. She's starting to warm up to you. We can use that. Don't worry. Our plan isn't a total loss."

"Mother, I'm tired."

"Of course," Cora nodded, "You rest now. And remember that healing is more wasteful than killing."

"Yes, mother." Marian raced up the stairs without another moment of hesitation.

Robin waited for her wretched mother to leave. He climbed back through the window and began his climb up the wall. He used the vines and bricks to make his way higher and higher. He peered through every window on his way up until he found the right one. Then he maneuvered his way through as softly as possible.

Marian was sitting on her bed fighting against tears. She was surrounded by pillows and blankets. Her room looked big and empty. She looked tiny within it. So the man made his way further into her room. He stepped on some shattered glass and hissed. Marian immediately sat up in fright of the sound.

"It's alright," Robin said, raising his hands into the air in surrender. "I'm just here to see how you're doing. I saw what your mother did and she was wrong. You did the right thing and you shouldn't take that from her."

"Go away," Marian ordered harshly. She was rubbing at her cheeks and trying to shield herself from view. At first he thought it was because she was embarrassed by her tears. Then he noticed the slight redness on her hands.

Robin rushed to her side and immediately scooped up her hands. There was blood on them. He pushed back some of the hair on her face and found blood there too. Bruises were suddenly popping up everywhere on the beauty's body. She looked like she had been the one to be pushed down that hill during the attack.

"Magic always comes with a price," he sneered, "And this is the price. You exchanged your health for hers, didn't you?"

"Does it matter?" Marian mumbled, already suffering from the symptoms of a concussion.

"It should," he replied.

Robin quickly looked for a tub of water. He found one and grabbed the first cloth he could find. Then he dabbed the cloth into the water and started wiping away at the wounds. He was going to take care of her even if nobody else wanted to. She deserved to be treated like a hero and only came as a second fiddle. She nearly killed a man for the child everybody welcomed home so readily.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked. Her big black eyes were soft as they gazed at him with apprehension and confusion. She even looked a little scared.

"Because I want to," he said.

Marian nodded her head at his reply. She just accepted it as word and even helped him whenever he asked. Robin continued to treat each of her wounds until he was satisfied that they were well. Then he took care of the rags while she got changed. When he turned around he tucked the woman in and stayed with her until she fell asleep. It wasn't until the moon had risen high into the sky that he realized what he was doing. He had been staring at her for hours, measuring each breath as if it were his own. That was the moment Robin Hood realized he had lost his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _Hey guys, sorry this has taken so long. It's finals week at school and final projects, a play and a dance recital were all going on last month. But I'm going to make it up to you with two chapters tonight. Enjoy!_

Hardison and Parker were waiting outside the Library with patient looks on their faces. It was eight o'clock in the morning and they were both trying to look natural. Many of the locals of course seemed to think that meant a freak show for them because they were staring so much. Hardison had to stop Parker from stealing five times. Unfortunately he also missed the amount of wallets she lifted until it was already too late.

"Do you think Nate is going to let us take down Sophie's sister?" Parker asked after a moment.

"If she's really Sophie's sister," Hardison huffed.

"You don't think she's Sophie's sister?" Parker asked.

"Sophie would do anything to protect us from her past, Parker," Hardison cried, "Including lie. Plus she might have been saying she was the mayor's sister just to get us an easy in.

"I don't think she was lying," Parker said, shaking her head. "And Nate definitely doesn't think she was lying. Their fight must have been very bad last night. He left and Sophie was crying."

"Sophie doesn't cry," Hardison replied. Then he took a moment to think about his words. "You heard Sophie crying and you didn't tell me?"

"I would have but that Granny woman wouldn't let me anywhere near your room," Parker explained, "I swear that woman has wolf ears or something. She caught me every time I tried to sneak out. She even met me outside when I tried through the window. Maybe she used to be a thief like Archie!"

"I don't think Granny was a thief like your mentor, Parker," Hardison sighed, "Damn!"

"What?" Parker asked her voice suddenly very soft and very child-like.

"I hope we don't have to take down Sophie's sister," he said.

Before the thief could even think of a good answer a bright red truck popped right up in front of them. Both doors opened to reveal David Nolan, the temporary sheriff as he introduced himself, and Henry Mills, Sophie's apparent long lost nephew.

"I asked you to meet me at Granny's," Nolan said staring at the two of them with disbelief.

"We had to make sure we were safe, man," Hardison replied, "Can't be too careful nowadays."

"Just because you're thieves doesn't mean I'm going to arrest you," Nolan replied guessing their reasons correctly, "I don't have that kind of authority. I can arrest you for any crimes you do in this town but I cannot arrest you for crimes outside of it."

"Since he's Sophie's nephew, does that mean we get to play with him?" Parker asked a childish grin spreading across her face with eager anticipation.

Nolan stared at her, his mouth agape. At first Hardison thought it was because of what she said to him about the kid. He soon realized that wasn't the case when his eyes started to sparkle. The temporary sheriff had a slight happy smile on his lips and he looked on the verge of tears. He took a couple steps out of the road, closer to Parker. He lifted his hand as if to touch her and quickly placed on the boy's head beside him.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Nolan explained, his voice filled with a mixture of emotion the hacker didn't even want to think about at the moment. "Henry is my charge and I don't want to take the chance that you guys are lying about your intentions here. Now I'll help you in whatever way necessary but I will not allow you to interfere with the lives of the citizens of this town. Any wrong move and I will arrest you all, do you understand?"

"Loud and clear as diamonds!" Parker said, saluting as she spoke. Her voice held a little extra cheeriness compared to usual. Then she quickly gave the temporary sheriff a sniff and smiled when he looked at her strange. She turned towards the hacker and quickly whispered, "He smells familiar like mahogany, oak and white pine. It doesn't smell like the forest here at all. Isn't that weird?"

Hardison rolled his eyes at the thief's behavior and tried not to think too much about the way she was acting. She seemed to be more at home in this town than anywhere else before. Even David Nolan didn't seem to faze her. She actually liked him too which was weird. She didn't warm up to people that easily. Clearly, the grifter's past wasn't the only thing going on here.

"Now I had to pull a lot of strings in order to get you guys as much privacy as possible," Nolan explained, "You have full access until noon. After that you will have to deal with the public and whatever questions they may have for you."

Then he turned on the light and revealed the rows and rows of bookcases they would have to work through. Everything was sectioned off specifically to the type of resource they would need. The town files were in the back and the town history was in the front. Their computer database looked older than the dinosaurs themselves too. It was going to take more than the whole morning to find what they were looking for.

"Periodicals are upstairs in the back," Nolan reported, "Those are actually the biggest pile so I suggest you start with those. Everything else is completely at your disposal though I doubt you will need it. If you have any questions or need help our Librarian, Belle, has graciously agreed to assist you."

"Okay," Hardison nodded grabbing his notebook and the list of things they would need. "Parker, you get the periodicals while I get everything else."

"Consider it done," Parker grinned rushing towards the stairs with a merry skip in her step.

Hardison watched the thief disappear with an appreciative gaze. He smile at her child-like wonder and quickly commented on it. "She loves her work," he said.

"I'm going to go look for some books too," Henry told his grandfather with a wink.

"Hold up," Hardison called, "We appreciate it little buddy but we don't need your help."

"Actually I was going to go to the fiction section," Henry replied. Then he was off, disappearing into the section of his choice without a second look back.

"Cool kid," Hardison shrugged.

"He's interested in finding out everything he can in Robin Hood," Nolan explained, "The kid could use a distraction considering you're investigating his mom and everything."

"Well," Hardison shrugged, "We don't really know if we're still investigating much of anything. The only thing we know is…"

"We're just here so Nate can learn everything he can about Sophie!" Parker chimed. Then she immediately dropped a whole bunch of newspapers onto the table. And a big book with beaten worn pages. "I also found that book Henry was looking for if he's interested."

"Thanks Parker," Henry exclaimed coming out of nowhere and snatching up the book as quickly as possible. He was gone again in an instant, pouring through the old book with avid fascination.

"I wonder why he's so excited about some book," Parker tilted her head to the left in confusion.

"Some people enjoy reading in their free time, Parker," Hardison sighed.

"Right, I knew that."

%

"Hardison and Parker are in the library," Eliot reported.

He was in his truck watching the temporary sheriff get into his truck with the kid. Nolan and Henry seemed completely unaware of him and that was exactly what he wanted.

"Nolan and the kid are taking off," he finished.

"Okay," Nate nodded. He was still in his room at Granny's with Sophie. He refused to let her out of his sight now. It was kind of disturbing. "Be subtle when you follow them and don't go to the police station. If that's where they're heading then go to the store and pick up some beer. I'll pay you back when you get here."

"Don't you think it's a bit early for that," Sophie complained.

"Don't you think you should have told me we were going after your sister," the mastermind replied.

"I'm going off coms now," Eliot interrupted the fight while he still could. "I'll fill you in when I'm finished. Have a nice fight!"

He pulled the earbud out but not in time for the shriek. The mastermind and grifter were going to kill each other over this. It was disappointing but nothing too big. They would work it out eventually. Right now the hitter had bigger fish to fry.

He pulled the car out of its parked position and cautiously followed the temporary sheriff around town. Just as the mastermind guessed, it was not the police station they ended up going to. No, they were paying a lovely visit to the Mayor's mansion. Eliot was finally going to see what Sophie's sister looked like and exactly what kind of a person she really was.

He parked at the end of the street and quickly took out the mirror of his rental. Then he took out a tail light for good measure. He placed the bat he used back into the backseat and took a deep breath. He grabbed up a pen and a notepad. The sheriff's vehicle was gone when he was finally through. So he smiled at his own talent and started towards the door.

The walk was long and awkward as eyes started staring at him in confusion. No, it wasn't confusion. The citizens were staring at him as if he was the enemy, a vile vicious evil brought upon them. Parents were even pushing their children away from the Mayor's house and him. He understood the moment he was close enough to the property. An evil aura hit him in full force the moment his foot stepped into the yard. It didn't make any sense considering the beauty of the property, but evil was definitely there.

Eliot Spencer knocked on the door and tried to ignore the creepy feeling crawling up his back. The door opened almost instantly. The woman had big black eyes and short brown hair. She was a skinny little rake of a woman and the perfect image of what he had always imagined Sophie's sibling would look like. She even had the grifter's high cheek bones.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah," Eliot smiled uncertainly. That creepy evil feeling was suddenly very overwhelming. It was like it was coming from her. "Some idiot took out my mirror and tail light. Could you by any chance tell me where I could find an auto repair shop around here?"

"You're obviously not from here if you walked all the way over here to ask that," she responded. Her voice sounded cold but there was also a touch of pain. Her black eyes were darting left and right like she was expecting to be attacked at any moment.

"No mam, I'm not," Eliot grinned wider, "Could ya give me a hand?"

"The repair shop is just a block down the road that way," she said. She was pointing towards the left where the hitter had made note of the repair shop and got the idea. She was helpful even if she had an evil vibe going on. "They have the best prices in town and will help you out anyway they can."

"Thank you very much," he bowed.

"Mom," another voice called from the door. Then the boy's head popped out from behind the brunette. He stared at the hitter for a matter of minutes before he finally said something. "Eliot, what are you doing here?"

"Somebody broken parts, kid," Eliot replied.

"Henry, you know him?" the woman asked. There was concern on her features and she actually looked upset. Worry was also weighing down her eyebrows. She actually looked like Sophie in that moment the hitter wanted to laugh.

"Yeah," the kid nodded, "His name is Eliot. He's a friend of Sophie's."

"You're a friend of my sister's?" the woman asked.

"Eliot Spencer," the hitter introduced himself. He held out his hand for the shake.

"Regina Mills," she replied taking the offered hand firmly. Her grip was surprisingly strong. "What brings you to our little town?"

"Sophie told us to check it out," Eliot responded, "We didn't realize she had any family until we arrived. Do you mind…?"

"Actually I do," Regina growled. She was pushing Henry behind her and her eyes flashed with danger. He said the wrong thing and they both knew it.

"Well, it was nice to meet you," Eliot bowed again, "I hope we can see each other again some time."

"Oh I highly doubt that," Regina purred, "My sister and I had a little spat several years ago. We don't get along."

Eliot nodded at the warning tone and quickly left before anything else could happen. He made a huge mistake coming there and it was under Nate's orders. The mastermind wasn't thinking clearly if he thought that work. No, he was emotionally compromised and that always ended badly for them. Well, except for that time at the dam but that was probably a once in a lifetime experience. Especially considering it was the grifter who was causing the emotional instability.

%

"I hope you're happy," Sophie spit towards the mastermind as spitefully as possible. Then she stuck her tongue out of her mouth for good measure.

She and Nate had been fighting on and off for the past few hours. He was mad that she didn't tell him about her sister. She was mad that he was actually mad about it. Now he was trying to interrogate her every five seconds, the whole reason behind why she didn't tell him, and demanding answers. Their day was being wasted because of his stupid need to know everything and be in complete control.

"Nobody is on coms because they can't stand our constant fighting," she finished.

The glare Nate sent her way was a bit unsettling. He actually looked like he wanted to kill her. He even wrung his hands together in his frustration. The grifter gulped at that. It was worse than she had originally thought. He was beyond upset. He was on the verge of terrified.

"Don't you dare blame this on me," he growled. His voice was dripping ice.

"I'm a grifter," she replied. The fight was gone from her now. She hoped he would realize it and actually calm down. He needed to be able to think clearly for the rest of their con. "If I told you everything about me, I wouldn't be a grifter anymore. I'd just be somebody who lies for a living. You'll stop being interested."

"The knowledge that you had living family members would have been enough," he sighed. Ah, so he knew she couldn't fight anymore. "You know how much I hate surprises."

"Well, you wouldn't exactly want me around if I didn't surprise you," she winked towards him. She was going for flirtatious but she must have gotten it wrong. His face fell and he looked at her worriedly.

"I need to know the relationship between you and your sister," he explained.

Sophie bowed her head and focused on the mirror by the door. She could see in the reflection that his worried gaze was locked solely on the back of her head. Then he took note of the mirror and their eyes locked. A silent conversation started. Another argument, of course, but this time it had no heat. It was just a discussion of worry and fear.

Finally Sophie caved in. She turned her gaze towards the floor and took a deep breath. "We had a spat ages ago," she explained, "I don't even remember what it's about and I wish I did. I got drunk after she kicked me out of town so it's all still very fuzzy at best."

Nate made a tiny grunt noise in the back of his throat. It was his silent go on. Then his hand was rubbing the gap between her shoulders to get her to relax a bit. It felt nice to know he was there for her.

"She doesn't ever want to see me again," she finished, "I broke her heart."

"How?" He nudged gently.

"I sided against her," Sophie shrugged. Tears were suddenly in her eyes and it was getting very hard to breathe all of a sudden. Nate drew her into his chest for support. "I betrayed her just like I betrayed you."

"It was a mistake, Soph," Nate hummed into her hair, "nothing more. You could have told us that. You could have told me."

"I was afraid of what she would do if you knew," Sophie sighed, "Regina was the mayor. She had all the power and she knew how to use it. I didn't want her to use that power against you. Keeping you in the dark was the best thing I could think of. I'm sorry."

"Shh," Nate pressed a light kiss to her hair, "It's alright. We'll fix this in the morning."

"We don't really have a reason to be here anymore," the grifter cried, "Regina's not in power anymore."

"But Mr. Gold still is," Nate explained, "This town needs us more than even it could possibly know."

"More than we could know too," Sophie joked, "hmm."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _I promised you two. Oh, this is an AU to what was going on while Snow and Emma were in FTL. It will make sense why towards the end, I promise._

"I'm tellin ya, man, she has a creepy vibe rollin off of her in spades," Eliot explained.

The whole team was filling out the mid-day report of their discoveries. So far nobody had caught onto anything unusual as far as the former mayor was concerned. She was just a woman who enjoyed her power and was unseated because the town decided it didn't want her anymore. There was no official report on her removal though. She was just in office one day and not the next.

"Everything about this town is hinky," Hardison explained, "I've got nothing on any of the town's bad guys. A couple of closed cases of murder but that's about it."

"Wait a minute," Eliot growled, "This town actually has murder cases."

"Two," Hardison nodded, "A woman by the name of Katherine Nolan who was missing for a good few weeks. They found a human heart and tests said it was positive for her. She turned up shortly afterwards to prove that wasn't true."

"And the other case?" Parker asked. She was unusually bright and chipper about the whole human heart thing but she wasn't asking questions. She had probably been the one to research that part. She was always quiet if she knew the whole story and it didn't completely interest her to the end.

"Some guy got torn to shreds by a crazy neighbor looking to frame the temporary sheriff's friend," Hardison rolled his eyes at the thief. He wasn't the only one. Eliot even gave her a scowl. "Everything else is pretty much normal. A few thefts and a couple of cases of a madman but nothing to worrisome."

"Hardison," Sophie stared at a file in surprise, "This file says that Sidney Glass admitted to kidnapping Katherine and tampering with evidence."

"Yeah," Hardison nodded. The temperature in the room changed as everybody waited on baited breath for the grifter to explain herself.

"Sidney wouldn't do anything unless Regina gave him permission," she said, "He's too in love with her not to do her bidding."

"How long has it been since you've been in this town?" Parker demanded in surprise.

"Twenty-eight years," Sophie answered on autopilot. Then she looked up sheepishly like she had revealed something she hadn't meant to.

"What did you do to piss off your sister for twenty-eight years?" Eliot growled.

%

Marian and Snow were busy touring the new castle's catacombs. They were on the hunt for something special. Their torches burned brilliantly while they searched through the King's special reserves.

"Father and Regina are going to be so excited when they see what we've made for them," Snow squealed. She was wearing a bright smile and looking at every bottle of wine with close scrutiny.

"I'm certain the King will be quite pleased with you have done for him," Marian said, "Regina too."

"But you're helping me?" Snow said looking towards the older woman in confusion.

Marian just squeezed the girl's cheeks lightly and smiled towards her.

"Of course I am," she said, "but I think Regina and King Leopold will be far more pleased that it is all coming from you. It was your idea and all."

"Stealing wine from her father's cellar was her idea?" A familiar voice questioned of the pair.

The two girls spun around in surprise. Robin just smiled back at them looking for all the world like the cat who ate the canary.

"Robin," Snow gasped. A wistful smile appeared on her face. Her cheeks flushed pink with excitement at her crush's return.

Marian just looked at the man completely unimpressed. Then she took note of the young girl beside her and rolled her eyes.

"Don't you ever knock," she demanded bitterly.

Robin just smiled wider at her grouchy tone. Then he took a step forward and proceeded to work his way around the variety of wines before them.

"Ooh, this one sounds good," he said.

Snow just sighed contentedly. She was watching the older man's every move with interest and excitement.

"Obviously Snow cannot purchase one of her own considering the fact that she would cast suspicion asking her father for the money to pay for it." Marian said. Her voice was thunderous without even raising in volume.

"You could offer to pay," Robin replied. He was waving around a bottle of wine as if it weren't a belonging of the king. "As the Queen's maiden you have money enough to buy a bottle or two."

"But it wouldn't be from my father's vineyard," Snow replied, hating the lack of attention Robin was giving her, "My father grows the best wine."

"Not true," Robin smiled at the girl. Then he flicked her on the nose and tousled her hair. "Because of a deal I made with a certain Giant long ago, I now make the finest wine in all the land."

"You bought one of the Giant's vineyards?" Marian questioned in shock.

"Wow," Snow said her smile one of pure adoration. The girl was the perfect opposite of the black-eyed woman standing beside her. She looked like the lovesick puppy she was and even made a show of trying to help her crush out however she could.

"I gave Leopold a bottle of it for such an occasion," Robin continued as if he hadn't even noticed a difference in the young girl.

"I'll find it for you," Snow suggested softly.

Then the girl was gone into the crevices of the catacombs. Her pattering feet were fading away in her excitement. The girl was in hot search of her crush's wine. Marian and Robin were now left alone to wait for her arrival.

"You shouldn't encourage the girl the way you do," Marian huffed towards the man, "It's insufferable."

"She'll be fine," Robin shrugged, "She's young. She deserves to have a dream."

"A dream that will never come true is no real dream at all," Marian said rolling her eyes at the man. "You're trying to break that girl's heart and I'm not going to let you."

"Why can't you see that I'm trying to help her?"

"By flirting with her and making her think her feelings are returned?"

"I do care for the girl."

"But not in the way she thinks you do!"

"Quiet," Robin said placing his hand over the woman's lips and looking around. The moment he realized the young Snow White was nowhere in sight he let out a long sigh and lowered his hand. "She'll hear you."

"I hope she does," Marian grumbled towards the man, but she managed to keep her voice in low whisper. "Then she can get over this crush sooner so that I may finally be rid of you."

Robin looked at her with a slight quirk to his lips. He was smiling and his eyes were twinkling once again. "You don't really wish to be rid of me, do you?"

"If it will save Snow the pain of losing her heart then I see no reason in bidding farewell," she said smiling devilishly towards him. Her eyes were twinkling as well and matched his great intensity gaze for gaze.

"Then I guess this is good-bye," Robin whispered.

He made no move to leave though. Instead his head and body were slowly moving closer and closer to the woman before him. She, likewise, was moving closer to him.

"It is indeed," she whispered.

"Good-bye," Robin said, his lips were moments away from touching hers.

"Good-bye," Marian replied, her eyes closing of their own accord.

The two collided in an enchanted kiss meant to be seen by the ages. There was no one else in the room as they shared in their kiss. They only saw and felt each other. They were connected in a way they had never felt connected before. Then there was a crash of something with liquid falling to the ground.

The pair broke apart with wide eyes. They looked towards the source of the noise and stared at the shaking form of Snow White. The girl looked from Robin to Marian in betrayal and immediately took off towards the exit.

"Oh no," Marian said chasing after girl in a bitter panic, "Snow!"

"Marian, I-" Robin called after her. It was already too late. The girls were gone and he was once again left alone in the wine cellar.

Marian was rushing up the staircase as fast as her feet could carry her. She gathered up her skirts and tried her hardest to catch up to the broken-hearted girl. She was almost half-way up when her foot caught on the lip of the step. She crumbled forward with her wicked moment and fell flat on her face. She cursed her wretched luck and immediately pushed herself into a run again. She made it to the top and looked all around for the tiny distraught girl.

"Snow!" She called panicking at the loss of the child, "Snow, where are you? Snow, please answer me! Snow!"

Marian began searching left and right throughout the hallway. She was growing desperate with the lack of sound of Snow's feet echoing through the halls. She ran further through the hallway and stopped. The sound of a child crying was coming from somewhere nearby.

Marian looked up and down, right and left. She looked in the crawl spaces above the windows and under tables. She looked in the drawers of the buffet and in the doors of whatever chambers were close by. The sound was right there she just couldn't find its source. Then she noticed the soft bureau in between her room and Snow's.

"Snow!" Marian called.

The sobs only got louder and more rapid as Marian slowly approached the bureau. The young woman sighed at what she was about to do.

"Snow," she called out again.

The tears immediately grew silent at her close proximity. Marian took a deep breath and flung open the doors. She was ready to face anything the child threw at her. Then she was met with a quick succession of fists, tears and tiny raven hair.

"I hate you," Snow growled with each desperate blow, "I hate you and I wish I never met you! How could you do this? How could you hurt me? You were supposed to be my friend!"

Marian just pulled the struggling girl against her chest and held on tight. She felt tears in her own eyes at the heartbreak of the child in her arms. She felt terrible and she wasn't going to let go until she explained.

"Let me go!" Snow whimpered in her arms. The girl had stopped struggling but her tears were falling harder. She was completely crushed to say the least.

"I'm sorry," Marian cried, "I didn't mean to hurt you. It just happened. "

"I don't care!" Snow cried fighting with renewed vigor, "I hope you die! I want you dead! Let go of me!"

"I'm not letting go, Snow," Marian shook her head, "Not until you understand the truth."

"You kissed him!" Snow screamed. Angry tears were falling from her eyes as she gazed upon the older woman with hate. "You knew I loved him and you kissed him."

"That's not how it happened," Marian said shaking her head and fighting tears along with the little girl, "I wanted to protect you. I was only asking him to stop pretending…"

"You just wanted him all to yourself," Snow whined, "You love him too, don't you dare deny it!"

Marian shook her head. She opened her mouth to deny the claim and reassure the girl of something else, but she couldn't. So she shook her head again and released the girl from her grasp.

"How could you do this to me?" Snow demanded bitterly, "You were supposed to be my aunt, my only aunt. You were supposed to be my greatest friend. You were the only thing that could help me understand Regina and become the daughter she could be proud of!"

"You are," Marian reassured the girl, "You already are the daughter she can be proud of! Snow, she loves you."

"But not Robin," the girl whimpered, falling to her knees in misery, "He doesn't love me."

Marian immediately scooped the child into her arms and held on tight. The princess cried into her shoulder and clung just as tightly. It was like they were mother and daughter if only for the moment.

"He does love you, sweetheart. He does. He just loves you like a sister, like an adorable, brilliant little sister. That's all."

"But he doesn't love me like he loves you," Snow whimpered. Still her grip on the older woman tightened in her need for comfort during such a difficult time.

Marian pushed the girl away and quickly gathered her face into her hands. She wiped away at the tears falling from the princess' eyes. Then she swallowed back some tears of her own.

"He doesn't love me, Snow," she explained to the devastated little girl, "Not really. It's just lust."

"Lust," Snow repeated.

"Yes, lust," Marian smiled sadly at the girl, "Sometimes grownups just think they're in love with someone but they aren't. They're only interested in that other person because of the way they look and not for their brain."

"And that's called lust?" The girl looked confused now.

"Yes!" Marian cried, "It was only lust. Robin doesn't love me and I don't love him. We were just… I don't know what we were. Caught up in the moment I guess. But it will stop, Snow. I'll never be alone with him again."

"You don't love him?" Snow asked looking for all the world like hope was alive again.

"I don't love him," Marian shook her head. She wiped away the rest of the girl's tears and then started on her own. She was a crying wreck and she couldn't figure out why that was anymore. Were her tears for the girl or for herself, she didn't know.

"Then promise me you'll never see him again," Snow begged. She was on her knees again but her eyes were finally shining. She looked almost as happy as she was when the day began. "Promise me you don't love him and that you won't be alone in a room with him ever again. Promise me, Marian!"

"I promise," Marian nodded to the little girl's demands. What else could she do? She was already on the cusp of losing her sister. She couldn't lose Snow as well.

"I promise you, Snow. Robin and I will never see each other again. I promise."

Snow threw herself into the older woman's arms and held on tight. She and Marian were hugging and crying together over their broken hearts. They were both so busy trying to mend each other that they hadn't even noticed the third person in the room.

Robin was standing behind a pillar, in the shadows watching the whole seen. His lips were set in a firm frown and his heart was on fire. He stepped away from the crying women and slowly made his way out of the castle. Only if you looked very closely could you see the single tear sliding down his cheek.

%

Henry stared at his book with confusion on his features. He was biting his lower lip in concentration and trying to figure out why the image on the page didn't match his knowledge like it should have.

It was a picture of Snow White when she was a little girl. On one side she was holding Maid Marian's hand. On the other her arm was wrapped around the Evil Queen's. They were all smiling and looking happy with baskets in their hands. Even the words on the page adjacent displayed just how much of a good time they were having berry picking.

"I don't get it," he finally decreed.

"Get what, Henry?" Regina asked of her son. There was worry on her features. Her eyes demanded the child's attention and captured his eyes in their gaze.

"You and Marian and Snow," he explained, "You were all so happy when you were younger. What happened to make you all hate each other?"

"She chose Snow over me," Regina explained, "We all make mistakes and that was hers. She chose Snow White over family. In the end, I guess that became a good thing."

"She used her magic for good," Henry smiled towards his mother.

"She had no choice, Henry," Regina told her son regretfully, "She was always more afraid of turning into our mother than I was. She asked the Blue Fairy to teach her good magic to counteract what Mother had made her. She would have destroyed herself if she hadn't."

"I don't understand," Henry replied.

Regina smiled sadly towards her son. She took a deep breath and opened a door she had never meant to see again. "My sister, Marian… she couldn't control her own powers. She figured asking the fairies for help would help her."

"Did it?" Henry asked.

Regina nodded. "Yeah," she said, "She was better than ever. She even almost had me stop training with Mr. Gold because of how it cured her."

"Cured her?" Henry repeated.

"Magic comes with a price, Henry," Regina explained, "Mother had forced Marian to consume a lot of power when we were younger. It was Mother's plan for us. I would marry above my station and Marian would become the most powerful sorceress in the world."

"But why would she need to be cured?" Henry asked softly. Fear and worry were all over his features. He was gripping his library book tight to his chest and looked ready to bolt.

"Because magic can kill you if uncontrolled, Henry," she replied, "Now, pack your things. David's going to be here to pick you up soon."


	7. Chapter 7

Mr. Gold was kindly organizing his store when the bell chimed. Naturally he wasn't used to a lot of visitors when the curse was lifted. His curiosity was obviously peaked. He turned around and stared at the two brunettes in his shop. They were Robin Hood and Maid Marian. Though they looked older and a little less aware of whom they were. Robin kept giving everything a careful check before allowing Marian through. He looked at everything like it was a threat including Mr. Gold. Marian looked strong and powerful. She seemed to have a certain confidence in the way she moved. It was almost as though she was accustomed to power like her sister. There was even a subtle current of evil crawling through her skin. That was new.

"Can I help you?" Gold asked trying not to stare at the couple too much.

"Yes," Robin supplied, "my wife and I are…"

"NO," Gold shook his head, "Don't insult me with whatever lie you're coming up with. I can tell you're not married. Though you two probably can't."

"Excuse me?" Marian growled, "I'd like you to keep your opinions to yourself, Mr. Gold."

"This is Sophie Mills, the former mayor's sister," Robin introduced, "I'm Nathan Ford-"

"Oh I believe you're Nathan Ford but her name is definitely not Sophie Mills," Mr. Gold smiled at their game, "Something tells me it hasn't been for a very long time."

Marian rolled her eyes at the little statement. Then she looked alarmed at Robin who looked at her through narrowed slits of eyes.

"He's got a way with names," she explained, "And Sophie's my middle name not my first name. I don't go by my given name."

"Not what I'm talking about," Mr. Gold laughed at their interaction. They clearly didn't trust each other whoever these two were. Well, at least they didn't trust each other with the truth; their lives were a completely different matter.

"You've been going by a different name since you left us," he finished, "Somehow that's become your real one. How did you pull that off?"

"Sophie Devereaux," she supplied, "I've been going by Sophie Devereaux."

Mr. Gold nodded. "That is definitely your name," he said, "So how can I help you?"

"We're just looking," Nathan Ford responded, "Thinking about buying her something but I'm not quite sure yet."

"Why is everybody giving you the cold shoulder?" Sophie asked softly, "I mean usually you're the one everybody avoids. Now they're just starting to give you a wide berth no matter what. It's like you're the plague and I haven't seen you leave this place at all today."

"You know how often I'm out of my shop?" Mr. Gold asked amused, "You haven't even lived here for twenty-eight years."

"I asked Granny for an update," Sophie grinned.

"What exactly do you want to know?" Mr. Gold demanded with another laugh, "Are you wondering why everybody has suddenly discovered that I am up to no good? Because I could tell you and you would not be very happy with it."

"We're just looking around," Nathan growled. It was such an un-Robin thing to do. Apparently the curse still had them under its effect. That did not go with the plans.

"I heard you have a new love interest," Sophie explained. She at least sounded a little bit like Marian once had though far more broken. That was exploitable. "And that she's helping you be a better man. Could you elaborate on that?"

"I'm not going to harm anyone, dearie," Gold replied, "Now take your boyfriend and get out of here."

"He's not my boyfriend," Sophie huffed, "and I don't care if you're going to harm people. I want to make certain you're not going to destroy them financially like you used to."

Mr. Gold bit back a very wonderful retort and ignored the magic coursing through his veins. The last thing he wanted to do was bring back Marian's memory. No, that would only make matters worse. That woman was far too powerful to be in this world. He would bite his tongue and allow her the power she deserved. Her magic was too much of a gamble right now.

"Belle's changed me for the better," he explained, "And our new sheriff has done a wonderful job of taking your sister's corruption down. Speaking of, have you paid her a visit yet? I'm sure she would love to see you."

"She's next on our list," Nathan replied. Ooh, there was even a hint of jealousy and warning there. Clearly Marian's sister was still a sore subject in this world. That was going to be full of fireworks later on.

"Thank you for allowing us to take up a few moments of your valuable time," Sophie finished. Her smile was fake but that didn't matter. All of her efforts were being put to use in securing Robin's trust again. That was very good information.

"My pleasure," Mr. Gold bowed, "and be certain to tell your friends to stop by. You know how much I like new visitors."

"Will do," Nathan nodded, "but I must warn you that Eliot isn't easy to handle."

Then they were out of the store and the bell sounded off. Mr. Gold watched them head towards another shop in town. They seemed to be on the hunt for information at the moment. That was fine with him. For once he had nothing to hide. Although something odd did happen when they mentioned their friend Eliot. That was not his name. He was going to be an interesting person to talk to indeed.

_Maybe she subconsciously kept our deal_, Rumpelstilskin mused, _it certainly wouldn't be the first time._

The loan shark/shop keeper laughed at the possibility. Then he quickly did his job of closing up shop. He had a date with a wonderful librarian. He had to hurry if he wanted to get her away from those books in a timely fashion. That woman loved to read. Plus, he could get a good look at the other visitors to the town. Rumor had it that they were an interesting couple to behold.

%

"Marian, we need to talk."

Marian dropped the apple she was about to eat and stared at the source of noise. Sure enough Sir Robin of Loxley was there, standing in her bedchamber window with an annoyed smile on his face. The black-eyed woman squealed as she quickly went to work hiding herself behind some sheets. She was only in her sleeping clothes and here was a man standing in her bedchamber.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded bitterly. She was holding a pink sheet in some bizarre attempt to shield herself from him.

"We need to talk," Robin replied. He started walking towards her but the woman was having none of that.

"You stay there!" Marian cried, backing slowly towards her changing shades to avoid being seen.

"You're only in your nightclothes," Robin said rolling his eyes at her behavior. "I'm not going to see anything I haven't seen already."

Marian looked down at her outfit and grimaced. He was right. The bedsheet didn't even hide a quarter of the nightgown she was wearing. She threw the sheet to the side and stubbornly stared the man before her straight in the eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked trying to look more demure than she had only moments before.

"I've already told you. I just want to talk." As Robin spoke he walked closer and closer to her until he was standing directly in front of her. They were so close one could move forward and they would be touching completely.

"Talk then," Marian squeaked moving away from the man as quickly as possible, "I'm in no rush."

"You've been avoiding me, Marian," Robin said watching the woman move around the room with heavy eyes. He looked angry too, far more angry than he should have been. "I want to know why."

"Why what?" Marian asked. She was only partly confused. She knew he was angry and she knew why but she made a promise. If he stormed out she could at least tell Snow she stopped it.

"You know what," Robin growled. He was moving towards her again and this time he was quicker. In fact he was right in front of her before she could even register a good plan to dodge him. Then his hands were holding her in place keeping her from escape. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"Why does it matter?" She asked.

Robin stared at her with such intensity she didn't know what to do. It looked like he was considering shaking her silly he was so angry. Instead he released her as if he had been burned. That hurt more than it should have.

"Because I've fallen in love with you," he admitted softly.

Marian's black eyes grew wide at his statement. Her mouth grew slack and every bone in her body felt like jelly. She suddenly couldn't breathe anymore but it felt like she could breathe easier too. It was as though her whole world turned upside down. Then she quickly sat down on the first piece of furniture she could find.

"You've fallen in love with me?" She asked slowly. Why she asked so slowly was beyond her but she needed clarification. Her head was swimming from the idea of it.

Robin was suddenly right there in front of her, kneeling at her feet and holding her hands. He was gazing up at her with such gorgeous blue eyes, bluer than the sky or sea. He was staring at her with pure adoration, not like Snow gazed upon him. No, he was staring at her as if she was the answer to life. He was staring at her as if she was Earth's greatest treasure, the fairest of them all.

"I've upset you," he said, "I should leave." Then he made to stand to his feet.

"No!" Marian shouted. She'd never heard such desperation in her voice before. She latched onto his biceps and forced him back to his knees. She was using him for support now and she couldn't understand what was going on.

"Don't go."

Robin looked at her with such a smile, it could melt ice it was so bright. Then he was clasping her fingers again, gazing into her eyes like his world was finally complete. Marian didn't know what to do about that so she just sat back down and stared. Her heart was pounding furiously fast.

"I'll never leave if you don't want me to," he promised her softly.

Marian felt the tears prickle her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak and was stunned to find the words couldn't form. Then she grasped the hands clinging to her and squeezed them lightly.

"I can't," she said, releasing his warm hands so she could escort him towards the window.

"Why not?" Robin demanded of the woman briskly. He was on the verge of shouting he said it so loud.

"Please, don't wake the others," Marian begged quietly, "They don't need to know, especially Snow. She's got such a crush on you."

"She's just a child," Robin explained, "She'll grow out of it."

"I promised her we wouldn't be alone together," Marian cried. This was the hardest decision she had ever made in her life. She should have known this would happen.

"You promised her," Robin nodded at her statement.

Then he started towards the window with a heavy heart. He crashed through the doors and refused to stop. Marian had to struggle just to keep up.

"Robin, wait!"

"I pledged my heart to you and you can't because of some promise to a child!"

He was staring at her with such betrayal. His fists were shaking at his sides and he looked for all the world like a lost puppy. His lady had refused him and he was angry because of it.

"She lost her mother and I know what that's like now," Marian explained softly. She was shaking as well. She didn't understand why though. It wasn't even cold, but her heart hurt more and more with each step away from her he took.

"She needs me to be there for her when Regina can't. She needs a friend."

"Regina is supposed to be her mother!" Robin was quaking with frustration and pain. His eyes glistened in the moonlight and his hair sparkled.

"Regina has our father!" Marian screamed back. She was fighting back tears at what she was saying, at what she was doing. This was just as painful for her as it was for him.

"But I don't," she finished, "I have nothing. I'm nothing without my mother. I'm nothing without Regina. I am nothing without that little girl's love! Do you hear me? I'm nothing!"

Robin stared at her with a broken expression. He slowly moved towards her with careful steps. Then his warm hands were on her arms holding her together and yet far apart.

"You are everything," he said.

Then his hand was on her cheek and he was moving towards her again. Their lips met in another passionate kiss, this one bigger and better than the last. Their lips moved in a rhythm of perfection. They parted breathless and wishing for more, yearning for more.

"Please go," Marian begged softly.

Robin looked at her in shock of the suggestion. He was shaking his head and trying to chase after her lips again. Her hand stopped his progression though. His lady shook her beautiful brown locks and told him to leave once again. She was stepping back, away from him. Tears were stuck in her eyes but she was still shaking her head.

"As you wish," he said.

The knight of Sherwood Forest bowed down to his dear and retreated to the grounds below. Marian watched him go with a heavy heart. And when he was finally gone into the horizon, she burst into a bout of terrible sobs. She fell to her knees and spent the rest of her evening mourning the loss of a love she would never know.

Snow White watched this from the hallway outside her favorite aunt's room. Tears of hurt and horror were in her eyes as she continued to watch her mentor fall apart. She backed away from there and returned to her bedchambers, her head hung low. She was the reason for such heart ache and pain. She was the one who caused that. She had destroyed her best friend and she was the only one who could put it right.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina received many glares and angry looks while she and Henry were eating their lunch. Nobody wanted anything to do with the Evil Queen but they were watching her like hawks anyway. They were all probably afraid of what she would do to them if they weren't watching. Then Granny entered with a steaming tray of pancakes and eggs.

"Here is your hot cocoa with cinnamon, Henry," Granny said smiling towards the little boy, "and your all-you-can-eat pancakes."

"Thank you, Granny," Henry smiled towards the woman.

"You're welcome," Granny winked. She turned towards Regina with a scowl falling on her face, "and here's your egg white omelet, your majesty. Be sure not to do us all a favor and choke on it."

"I will, Granny," Regina smiled tightly, ignoring the threat like she never used to.

She dismissed Granny but the older woman stayed. She watched as Henry dug into his food with a kind smile. Then she stared at Regina with watchful, warning eyes.

"I promise I won't use any magic to trick you out of giving me the bill," Regina replied, "and I'll even give you a twenty-five percent tip!"

"You know you will," Granny nodded as she left towards the kitchen, "It's bad enough Red is off for the weekend."

"Why is that?" Henry asked softly.

"Full moon, dear," Regina smiled kindly towards the boy.

"Why?" A perky blonde demanded, "Is she a werewolf or something?"

"Parker!" A black man growled towards the tiny thing.

The duo was sitting at the bar section of the Granny's diner. They were the only ones who weren't outright staring at her so Regina hadn't even noticed them before. The black man was young, about mid-twenties easily. He wore a cardigan sweater, blue jeans and a beanie on his head. He had headphones hanging around his neck and a computer in his arms. The blonde beside him was wearing an all-black ensemble. Her hair was straightened and had a knit barrette on top. Her black converse matched her bar-mate's perfectly. She was staring at the pair with wide blue eyes.

"Hey, Parker," Henry waved, "Hi Hardison."

"You know them, Henry?" Regina asked.

Henry nodded as he finished chewing his mouthful of pancake.

"They're friends of Sophie," he replied.

Then he waved the pair over. The young black man, Hardison, at least had the decency to decline the offer. The blonde got up to join them. Hardison grabbed her by the elbow and shook his head.

"But I want to know why it's such a big deal that the girl they were talking about wasn't working today," Parker complained, "What does a full moon have to do with it?"

"She lost a friend during the last full moon," Regina explained quickly, "It's no big deal really. So you are friends of my sister?"

As if on cue, a big bulky man appeared in the doorway. He took in the room as a whole and quickly made his way to Hardison and Parker. It was Eliot Spencer, of course.

"Hey Eliot," Henry called waving and smiling like he was expecting them.

"Is this why you wanted to come here?" Regina demanded of her son in confusion, "Henry, did you know they were going to be here?"

"Well, where else are they going to go?" Henry asked softly. Then the evil genius took a big swig of his hot cocoa.

"I'm Parker," the blonde said, suddenly appearing at their table with no sound of approach. She held out her hand for a handshake and looked towards the older woman expectantly.

"Regina," she replied accepting the handshake because she didn't have any other choice.

"I smell cinnamon," Parker said. Her nose crinkled as she sniffed the air. Then she zeroed in on Henry's cup and stared with wide eyes. "You put cinnamon in your hot cocoa too?"

"Yeah," Henry laughed, "It's the best."

"Sophie and I do that too," Parker replied excitedly. She looked to be in her late twenties but she acted like she wasn't even in her preteens yet. "Everybody else finds that disgusting."

"Well isn't that an interesting coincidence," a male voice replied.

Regina immediately grimaced at the sound. She turned to her right to verify her worst fears. Rumpelstilskin was smiling at her table. He even had that little twinkle in his eye that suggested he knew something. He was accompanied by Belle as usual. They had lately made it a habit of eating at Granny's whenever it was possible.

"Mr. Gold," Regina smiled towards him kindly. She was trying to be a better person for Henry, even if she loathed the man for everything that had happened and more.

"Regina," Rumpelstilskin replied pleasantly enough, at least the ice wasn't as apparent. "Who are your lovely guests?"

"Oh," Hardison giggled, "No, we're not with her. We're just visiting from out of town. We're not involved in anything at all, whatsoever."

"Hardison," Eliot growled. Despite the fact that his scowl was directed at the young man, his ice blue eyes were opened wide as they stared at the new customers.

"Mr. Gold," Rumpelstilskin replied to the younger man. He extended his hand for a handshake and stared at the man with long hair in intense interest.

"Eliot," he replied, "The blonde's Parker and the other guy's Hardison."

"OH," Mr. Gold nodded with a smile forming on his face, "Your friends of our long lost Sophie Devereaux."

"Devereaux?" Regina asked.

"Your sister," Mr. Gold replied, "She's going by a different name. Probably to protect herself from you."

"I would never harm my sister," Regina scowled. Of course, the guilt in her stomach said otherwise.

"Of course," Mr. Gold laughed. Then he turned his attention to Belle and introduced her to the small group. He lingered on Parker's name for a few minutes and even stumbled on Eliot's. He knew something, something very important about the people Marian was hanging with.

"Well," Eliot smiled towards the group apologetically, "I don't mean to be rude or anything but my friends and I have plans with that library of yours."

"Right," Hardison squeaked unconvincingly, "Got to hit those books."

"Got a lot of studying to do," Parker nodded.

Then the three exited without another word. They didn't even say good-bye. They just paid their bill and left as if nothing happened. Everybody in the diner watched them go in surprise. Nobody knew what to make of these strangers. Something was up.

Regina immediately raced to Rumpelstilskin's side. She pulled him towards her and whispered into his ear.

"What do you know?" She demanded angrily.

"Eliot and Parker aren't who they say they are," he replied, "but you already knew that, didn't you?"

Regina stared at him in confusion. She shook her head and tried to figure out what he meant.

"What's going on?" Henry demanded worriedly.

"Eliot and Parker are not they're real names, Henry," Regina replied automatically, "But who are they?"

"That is the question," Rumpelstilskin replied, "Because even I don't know."

"You don't know?" Regina repeated in confusion.

"I thought you knew everything," Henry gasped.

"Exactly," Rumpelstilskin nodded, "I wonder."

"What?" Regina demanded, grabbing his arm and forcing him to look at her.

"Oh nothing," Mr. Gold giggled towards her, "I was just wondering if Marian is subconsciously protecting their real identities from me."

"She can do that?" Henry asked in wonder, "But I thought that was impossible. She doesn't remember who she is. David talked to her. He says he's not the same."

"Maybe Marian is more aware than she lets on," Mr. Gold hinted smartly.

"No," Regina shook her head confidently, "She couldn't possibly."

"You're right," Rumpelstilskin grinned, "You'd be dead by now."

Regina gulped at the implication. She immediately grabbed her throat as sickening thoughts of the past poured into her head. She closed her eyes and accidentally allowed her fear to show for a moment. Henry, of course, was looking towards his adoptive mother with concern.

"Mom?" He asked, "What is he talking about?"

"Don't worry about it, henry," Regina replied.

David had just picked that moment to pick up his grandson. He went towards Henry to give him a hug and noticed the tension in the room. He stared at Regina and Mr. Gold's exchange with cautious eyes. Mr. Gold got the hint and beckoned Belle towards their favorite booth. He bowed his head towards Charming and stopped by the Evil Queen to deliver another piece of advice.

"If I were you I would avoid your sister at all costs," Mr. Gold warned with a wink.

Then he was gone and the others were left staring at Regina with concern and confusion.

"What was that about?" David asked immediately.

"A reminder," Regina responded. Then she immediately emptied out her wallet and raced towards the cash register. She gave Granny forty dollars and prayed that was enough. Granny actually looked impressed with the kind offer and tried to hand over some change. But Regina shook her head and went straight to Henry.

"I have to go," she said hugging him tightly, "but I'll see you again tomorrow. You have a good day at school. I'll pick you up right there."

"We're not meeting at Granny's?" Henry questioned in confusion.

"I can't, Henry," Regina shook her head. Then she looked at David with pleading eyes, "I can't take the chance of Marian seeing me and remembering."

And just like that, she was gone.

%

Snow was riding her horse as fast as it would go and still she urged it to run faster. Her cloak was flying through the air behind her and there was panic in her heart. She urged the horse faster again and let out a groan of agony. At her current pace she wouldn't reach her destination until dawn. By then it would be too late. Still she rode the horse on and prayed for a miracle to happen. That was when the thirteen year old girl was struck by a branch.

The girl flew through the air and hissed when she landed. The air was no longer filling her lungs and tears were stinging her eyes. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, she couldn't even see past those damn tears.

It was her fault. It was all her fault. She did this. She ruined everything with her stupid promise. Now Marian was paying the price.

Snow screamed when she felt a pair of rough hands on her. She kicked and swung fists. She was aiming blindly now because of the tears but that didn't matter. She wasn't going to give up without a fight. She was successful too if the howls of pain were anything to go by.

"Dammit Snow, it's me!" A familiar voice grumbled towards the girl.

"Robin!" Snow cried. Relief was flooding her senses now and she couldn't help but to tackle her savior in a hug. She squeezed his neck tight and burst into sobs.

"Hush, Snow," Robin sighed, comforting the girl with small pats on the back, "Everything's fine."

"No," Snow shook her head, "It's not. It's all my fault!"

"What is?" Robin asked shaking the girl a bit for information.

"Marian!" Snow cried, "It's all my fault!"

"What happened?" Robin asked immediately.

He shook the girl again and this time it was roughly. He was obviously still angry with her interference in his relationship with the woman. His eyes were cold now. The light that had once enveloped them was gone. They were dark blue and filled with despair now. They were just as cold as Marian's had become.

"He took her," Snow explained, her voice whisper thin. "He took Marian because you weren't there to stop him and now everything's ruined!"

"Who?" Robin asked his voice immediately filling with fear at the child's words. "Who took Marian?"

"Your brother," Snow replied, "Prince John."

Robin stared at the little girl with pure horror on his features.

"What?"

%

"So I've been reading up on Maid Marian and Robin Hood," Henry informed his grandfather in a matter of fact manner.

They were walking on the sidewalk, as usual. They were on their way to school and all set for a new adventure. Charming was drinking his usual cup of coffee and Henry was carrying his book. Things were going along like usual now. With the exception of Robin Hood and his new crew of thieves of course.

"What have you discovered?" Charming asked softly, a smile to his lips at the memories of the couple in another time.

"Marian has powers too," Henry replied, "like my mom."

"Indeed she does," Charming nodded.

"Only she uses her powers for good," Henry continued, "unlike my mom."

"She's more powerful too," Charming agreed.

"So if Marian can use her magic for good," Henry concluded softly, "my mom can too. That's if we convince her to be good again, right?"

"Henry, I can't give you what you're asking for," Charming sighed. He was hoping he wouldn't have to have this conversation with his grandson.

"Well, my mom's mom is the reason she's so cruel, right?" Henry said, "That's what you told me, right? Well if that's true and Marian still became good, why can't my mom?"

"You're asking the wrong question, Henry," Charming replied.

There was a grim look on his face now. His eyes were softer but his entire posture was one of defeat. He was shaking his head and trying his hardest to comfort his grandson. His hand was on the boy's shoulder.

"What question am I supposed to be asking?" Henry whispered.

"Why is Regina so afraid of Marian regaining her memory?" Charming replied, "If we figure out that then I'm certain all of our questions will be answered."

"You think Marian would become like my mom?" Henry asked.

"No," Charming shook his head, "If Marian turned to the dark side she would be so much worse."

"What happened to her can't be that bad," Henry thought aloud.

"If I know Regina, it's worse."

Henry swallowed at his grandfather's foreboding words. He pulled his book tighter across his chest and quickly kept pace with the older man. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck in Storybrooke alone. Not when something far worse than the Evil Queen was about to be unleashed.

%

Robin raced through the woods as fast as his horse would allow him. He kept one hand securely around Princess Snow while his other ushered the horse faster. The wind was whipping their hair from side to side without even having the decency to be warm.

"We're not going to make it," Snow groaned.

"Yes, we will," Robin replied, urging the horse faster despite everything.

The horse couldn't keep up with their pace. The massive beauty reared up at the abuse and finally laid itself upon the ground. It drank water from the nearby stream and refused to do anything more its masters demanded of it.

"It's alright," Robin said softly to his horse, "We'll continue on foot. You rest. I'll whistle for you when I need you."

The horse neighed in reply and immediately went back to work on restoring its energy. It bowed its head gracefully towards the princess and carried on as if nothing unusual was happening.

"Is that it?" Snow asked, "We're just going to give up?"

"Of course not, Snow," Robin smiled at the girl, "We're just going to have to come up with a different plan of action."

"What was our first plan of action?" Snow demanded in exasperation.

She was following the older man through the woods in the middle of the night with no idea where they were going. The moon was barely visible through the thick branches of the trees. Her dress was thoroughly soaked and ruined. She was tired from riding in search of the wooded bandit all day. Hope had finally abandoned her precious heart.

"We were going to ride into my father's kingdom and demand a stop to the wedding," Robin shrugged, "Now I'm just going to have to steal my brother's bride."

"But it's a trap!" Snow complained, "They only took her so they could get you and stop you from keeping your brother from the crown. Prince John is going to marry Marian and make her his queen."

"He can't do that while my father is still alive," Robin replied.

"Marian told me he was going to kill your father," Snow whimpered, "And then Prince John took her because she asked me to warn you."

"Does Leopold know this?" Robin asked softly.

Snow shook her head. "I haven't told him yet. As soon as they took Marian I came looking for you."

"As soon as dawn arrives I want you to take my horse and ride home and tell your father everything you told me!" Robin ordered the little girl briskly, "I'm going to continue on foot. If I know my brother, Marian won't have very long before he makes her his bride. She's your father's ward so his arrival should stop any wedding ceremony at his arrival."

"What do you want us to do when we get there?" Snow demanded angrily. For the man of her dreams he sure was a bit slow. His plan had at least a million flaws and he wasn't even thinking it out clearly.

"Tell your father to host a tournament for the lady's hand," Robin winked.

Then he was disappearing into the shadows on his way to rescue the fair maiden.

"What kind of tournament?" Snow shouted towards her faithful prince.

"Bow and arrow!" Robin called back. Then he was gone, swallowed whole into the night. He left nothing behind; not even a whisper of where he was going. There was only Snow and the tired horse.

%

Sophie and Nate were carefully walking through the school grounds. They had just finished interviewing the head nun for information on everything. So far, they were turning up empty. All of the corruption that had been affecting the town was no more. Regina and Mr. Gold were apparently out of business.

"We should go home," Sophie proposed softly. She knew what she was saying wouldn't go over well with the mastermind. He finally had a taste of her past and he would not let that slip through his hands easily. "There's nothing we can do that hasn't been done already."

"We could reunite you with your sister," Nate replied readily.

The grifter stopped in her tracks at his statement. She stared at him in complete wonder. Honestly, she couldn't possibly understand how his mind worked sometimes.

"Some things you cannot fix, Nate," she sighed, "Regina doesn't want anything to do with me and I am going to respect her wishes. Please respect me enough to do the same."

"What if I don't care what she wants?" The mastermind demanded softly, stepping closer to her with every word, "What if it's exactly what you need?"

Sophie stared at him with sadness. She smiled at his thoughtful statement and shook her head. Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek and a firm hug.

"You bastard," she exclaimed into his ear, "Sometimes you are more than I deserve."

"Liar," Nate laughed returning the hug.

"Come on, love," Sophie sighed, breaking away from the hug enough to straighten his collar and grab his hand, "Let's go home."

They turned around just in time to meet an unexpected challenge. Henry was staring at them with big eyes, a book in his arms and his backpack firmly on both shoulders. Regina was staring at them mouth opened wide in horror and surprise.

"Sophie," she gasped in alarm.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** _I know. I'm awful at updating. In all honesty I did try to get better at that but I'm stuck with this incredible need to read my life away. And new stories keep distracting me. I apologize. Enjoy!_

Sophie stared at her sister with different levels of fear floating through her head. Her first instinct was to run but Nate's tight grip stopped that plan in its tracks. Her second idea was to just ignore her sister completely, but again the mastermind seemed to have other plans.

"Sophie," he said, "Who is this?"

The grifter gave him the dirtiest glare she could under such close scrutiny. She was going to kill him when this was all over. First, she had to get them out of the mess then he was going to die, slow and painful. Of course, her sister decided to beat her to the punch.

"I'm Regina," the older woman introduced herself, "I'm Sophie's sister and this is Henry, my son."

"Hi," Henry waved, "remember me?"

"Indeed I do, Henry," Nate winked shaking the tiny boy's hand with a wicked grin, "I'm Nate. I'm a friend of Sophie's."

"Or lover if you prefer," Sophie joked with a nervous smile. She mentally hated herself for being so nervous. She did, however, laugh at the off-guard look she caused to cross the mastermind's face. He was practically planning her death for it too.

"Oops," she muttered softly.

"What brings you into town, Sophie?" Regina demanded harshly. Her tone was accusing, "We agreed that you would leave the businesses alone."

"I'm not here to steal, Regina," Sophie quipped back right on cue, "I help people now."

"Help people," Regina nodded, "like you helped me find the perpetrator who broke into the school and just so happened to stumble onto the missing money while apprehending him."

"It was an honest mistake," Sophie replied.

"It was Sydney," Regina remarked, "He was doing research for his paper and found you with the stolen money. What was I supposed to do?"

"You could have put me in jail like you are supposed to," Sophie growled, "The evidence would have proven I didn't do it."

"I was protecting you," Regina sighed.

"Mom," Henry interrupted, "Can we go now? I think David's going to worry if I'm not at the stables on time."

"Of course," Regina nodded towards her son. Then she sent a death glare to her sister with every note of warning. Sophie kindly offered a glare of her own in reproach.

"It was lovely to have met you, Nate. Sophie, stay away from my son," Regina ordered and then she grabbed Henry's hand and took off in the direction of the stables.

"You stole money from a school?" Nate hissed towards his grifter.

"No, I didn't," Sophie replied, "I was trying to find out who did it because people kept accusing Regina. I got caught with the money and she was forced to act. I still would have preferred jail to banishment."

"You told me it was because you wouldn't stick up for her!" The mastermind growled, staring at her with anger and betrayal.

"Well I didn't," Sophie muttered, "I thought it was Regina too so I went snooping to disprove it. Instead I found the missing money in a janitor's closet and Sydney snapping pictures."

"Unbelievable," Nate huffed.

He threw his arms into the air and began walking away in the exact same direction of Regina. Sophie stared after him in confusion while yet another research fight broke out over the coms.

"Where are you going?" Sophie called.

"To the stables!" Nate screamed, "I need to think and maybe David Nolan will clear up a few things for me!"

"Fine," Sophie shouted back, "I hope he tells you everything you want to hear! That way I don't have to deal with your stubborn arse anymore!"

The grifter turned around with anger and hurt all over her features. She gasped at what she found behind her. A loving father in a nice suit and overcoat was standing there, covering his daughter's ears. He was glaring at the grifter, but a smile soon replaced it. He apparently recognized the woman before him.

"Sorry Jefferson," The grifter replied before hurriedly vacating the premises. She was a menace to the school grounds and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. Storybrooke was the one dent in her past she never wanted to reopen. Now she was being forced to open it by a persistent mastermind and her own sister's greed.

%

Regina, Snow, Robin and Leopold were all crowded in Marian's bed chamber. It had been exactly one year since the whole ordeal with Prince John. Marian and Robin married a few weeks after the disaster. Now, everybody was excitedly viewing the brand new arrival, a precious baby boy.

"Ooh, he's beautiful, Marian," Snow cooed, "What's his name?"

Marian and Robin shared a meaningful grin. Then Robin scooped up his brand new son and flung him into the air. The baby giggled in excitement while Regina and Marian tried not to have panic attacks.

"Icarus," Robin replied merrily as he cradled the baby to his chest, "My strong, healthy baby boy."

Leopold chuckled at the younger man's reply. He held out his hands questioningly. Marian nodded and Robin reluctantly handed over his son.

"He certainly is a miracle to behold," Leopold agreed, "He's going to have a home in my kingdom whenever he wants it. I may even knight him if you don't beat me to it, Robin."

"Not a chance," Robin laughed at his friend's joke.

"Icarus," Leopold spoke softly to the baby in his arms, "You're going to soar above the clouds."

"And he's going to like cinnamon in his hot cocoa just like the rest of us!" Snow cheered happily.

Ever since the Prince John ordeal, the princess seemed to be the biggest cheerleader for the happy parents. She even volunteered her father's castle for their wedding ceremony. Leopold didn't make any objections and Regina even had a dress in mind. It was no wonder the wedding happened so quickly. Of course, Robin and Marian weren't complaining. They had found each other and that was what was important.

Icarus decided he was bored with all of the fussing. He starting crying and throwing a fit within Leopold's arms. The older man chuckled and returned the boy to his mother. Marian graciously accepted her son and started bouncing him around.

"Looks like somebody is hungry," Marian commented happily.

"And that would be our cue," Robin joked. He kissed his wife on the top of the head and ruffled his son's small patch of hair. He gave a meaningful look to Regina and grabbed the tiny princess' hand.

"Come on, Snow," he said, "It's about time I taught you the wonderful game of chess."

"But I want to stay with Marian and the baby," the girl complained even as she willingly allowed the new father to lead her away.

Regina kindly waved her family away and closed the door. Then she turned to her sister and smiled at how happy she was. It made her heart ache for Daniel, but seeing her sister happy definitely helped to lessen the pain.

"He really is beautiful, Marian," she said.

"He looks like his father," Marian agreed, "Except for his eyes. He's got our father's eyes, don't you think?"

Regina gave the child a critical eye. Sure enough the baby boy was staring up at her with big brown eyes. Yep, he was cursed with their eyes alright.

"As long as he doesn't have mother's little quirks," she joked.

Marian frowned in deep thought as her son fed. Her grip on the child even grew firmer and her posture was rigid.

"What?" Regina demanded.

"What if he is like Mother?" Marian asked softly, "What if he does have the curse like I do?"

"Magic isn't a curse, Marian," Regina laughed, "and so what if he does? He's got you to teach him how to use it wisely. He'll be the greatest, kindest wizard throughout our land."

"Are you still training with Rumpelstilskin?" Marian hissed suddenly turning angry without any prompting.

Regina felt guilty at the way her little sister was staring at her. It was like she was already disappointing her and she hadn't even begun to explain.

"Yes," she said.

"You shouldn't," Marian explained, "There's better magic out there than what he's taught you."

"I know, Marian," Regina nodded.

"You should pay a visit to the Blue Fairy," Marian suggested with a kind smile, "I know life has been difficult for you since Daniel died. What Mother did to you was awful and now that I have Robin and Icarus I understand why you're so torn up and sad all the time. I couldn't stand to lose either one of them. I don't think I'd even be able to survive it like you have."

"If you call practicing magic and pushing our mother into a magic mirror surviving," Regina muttered.

Marian placed her free hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Promise me you'll at least try," she said, "for me?"

Regina looked up at her little sister and smiled.

"For you," she said, "anything."

%

David and Nate were busy working in the stables. Well, David was working in the stables while Nate was trying to interview him. At some point the interview had changed tables and the mastermind was still trying to figure out when that happened. So he decided to bring attention to Henry.

"Your son seems to be enjoying his work," Nate said.

"Oh he's not my son," David immediately stated, "No, he's my grandson."

"You look a little young to be a grandfather," Nate chuckled, "You're barely even old enough to be a dad."

"I'm a lot older than I look," David grinned, "It's just pretty difficult taking care of him while his mom is gone."

"On vacation?" Nate asked.

"Well he just found her so it's a little hard for him to get used to it," David shrugged, "He keeps thinking it's going to be like it was before he went and found her."

"Every kid just wants to be accepted for who they are," Nate acknowledged.

"You sound like an expert," David laughed, "You have any kids?"

"Had," Nate swallowed at the emotion in his throat.

"What happened?" David asked with genuine care and worry in his voice.

"Sam died of cancer," Nate explained softly, "It's been seven years."

There was a moment of silence where Prince Charming absorbed the information. Icarus, the child Snow took great pride in baby sitting and couldn't stop talking about, was dead. It was horrible to hear to say the least. The worst part was the knowledge that the mourning father didn't even know him by his real name.

"I'm sorry for your loss," David grumbled.

"I'm working on it," Nate shrugged.

"You don't get over a loss like that," David replied, "You can't. It's too horrible to even consider."

"There are worse things," Nate replied.

"Not many," David agreed, "Not enough."

"Losing the person who brought you back from the dead," Nate explained softly, "That's what's finally going to finish you off."

"At least you still have your daughter," David smiled at the mastermind's statement.

"Daughter?" Nate asked.

"The blonde who hangs out with-" David began.

"Parker's not my daughter," Nate laughed, "She's a colleague."

"Oh I see," David nodded, "It's just the way you guys act around each other I just assumed-"

"No," Nate nodded, "I'd be proud if she was but no."

The mastermind smiled towards the man with a wicked grin. Then he motioned towards the repair shop next door.

"Anything bad happening over there?" He asked.

David laughed and shook his head.

"No," he said, "Thankfully the bad things seem to finally be over."

"Good," Nate nodded, "Then my team and I no longer have to be here."

"What?" David asked, shocked, "but you guys just got here."

"I don't think Sophie can stand this much emotion," Nate admitted softly, "Seeing her sister again is bringing back painful memories. I have to get her out of here."

"If she needs to talk," David suggested softly, "She could always pay a visit to Archie. He's our local psychiatrist. The first visit is always free."

"Thanks," Nate laughed at the man, "I'll keep that in mind."

The mastermind left with a polite wave towards the boy and a nod towards the prince. Then he was gone before anything else could be said.

"Where did he go?" Henry asked in confusion.

"They're leaving," Charming replied, a crease of concern furrowing his brow.

Henry looked startled by the idea. He shook his head and latched onto his grandfather's lapels.

"But Parker's going to meet us at Emma and Mary-Margaret's to discuss the book," he said.

David looked at the boy with wide eyes. Then a frown appeared on his face and his brow began to crease with worry.

"Parker's what?" He asked.

%

"Okay so Robin knows that Prince John is trying to lure him out of Sherwood to capture him but he's going anyway? He's not a very good thief!" Parker commented simply.

Henry laughed at his new friend. Parker had arrived early with a gentle tap on the window. She invited herself in before David could say anything. Then she had raced towards Henry and stared at the book about the notorious King of Thieves. She asked and the little boy had no choice but to teach her everything she was missing. They had barely even made it past the Maid Marian's introduction before the blonde was already making comments.

"She kinda looks like Sophie," she laughed, "that's funny."

The comments only started to grow as Henry gave her some inside information. Information obtained from his Prince Charming grandfather.

"Don't you think Robin looks like Nate?" Henry had stressed almost too dramatically.

"Nah," she said, shaking her head vigorously, "He looks more like Eliot without hair and less muscles."

David had to give him a warning look when the boy continued to try and convince the blonde woman that the mastermind and grifter looked too much like the iconic characters. Henry sighed at the silent order but graciously did as told. He gave small hints here and there but otherwise was pretty tame in getting the admitted thief to see his way. She didn't despite his best efforts.

"So Maid Marian was a witch," Parker said, trying to understand, "But she was a good witch?"

"Yes exactly," Henry nodded, "and she helped Snow White and Prince Charming protect themselves from the Evil Queen."

"But the Evil Queen was her sister?" Parker said, scrunching up her nose in confusion once again, "Are you sure you're not making any of this up?"

"I'm not I swear," Henry whined, disgruntled once again with theif's train of thought.

"Then where are you getting your information?" The thief demanded right on cue, "I mean none of this seems quite possible."

"It's a story, Parker," the boy groaned, "It doesn't matter if it's plausible. That's not the point."

"But if Maid Marian and the Evil Queen are sister," Parker asked, "than why was Marian helping Charming and Snow? That doesn't make any sense. Why would she go against her own sister? Sophie told me that family members do everything they can to help each other whether or not it's for the right reasons. Why would she choose her sister's enemies instead?"

"Because it was the right thing to do."

Parker and Henry swirled around in their chairs. David was looking at them both with a wide smile on his face. He even seemed to be chuckling a bit at their closeness.

"Marian believed that the Evil Queen's vendetta against them was unjustified," David explained, "Robin was the reason for it. He provided Marian with balance and she gave him a conscious."

"They sound like Nate and Sophie," Parker giggled in response.

Henry and David exchanged an amused look at the thief's statement. Then David decided to press the thief a little harder.

"I told you," Henry replied.

"Henry, why don't you show Parker another picture of Marian and Robin?" he suggested with a wink, "You know, the one where the two officially fall in love."

Henry smiled at his grandfather's hint. He immediately grabbed the story book and flipped through the pages. He landed on the pages without a moment of hesitation. Then he pointed at the wonderful image of Maid Marian wearing a purple dress and riding on a horse that Robin was guiding. He was wearing a hat with a long yellow feather and his typical green tights.

"Okay, in this one they definitely look like Nate and Sophie," Parker grinned, "That's so cool. We should totally show them this! They'd get a kick out of it!"

"No!" David shouted in despair.

Parker frowned. "Why not?"

"Because it's a library book and I don't want to lose it," Henry explained smoothly, "It's my first book from the library. I don't want to gain a reputation."

"I'd give it right back," Parker replied.

"I think Henry is trying to say that he's not quite comfortable loaning out his library books yet," David replied, "Once he gets used to his responsibilities he may consider loaning out his borrowed books. He's just not quite ready yet."

"Oh you meant people actually care about that?" Parker said, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion. "Sophie never told me that. I'm going to go ask her."

Just like that, the thief was gone and the two boys breathed out a sigh of relief.

"That was close," David sighed in relief.

"Yeah," Henry sighed, "How was that close? What's wrong with Marian and Robin remembering who they are?"

"Because we don't know what they'll remember, Henry," Charming explained, "Despite the fact that Regina was wrong in sending them outside of Storybrooke, she had her reasons. Whatever that reason is, I'm pretty certain it was enough to terrify your mother into keeping them out of broken curse reach."

"What did she do that was so bad?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, Henry," Charming admitted softly, "and that scares me."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** _I apologize for the extremely long wait. My goal is to get you guys another chapter going this weekend but who knows? I'm sorry this exposition is taking so long but this story idea sort of spans the season as an arc for Marian and Regina. Again, I apologize for taking so long in getting to the main part of the plot but the twists and turns can only be brought when all of the characters are in play. Next chapter, should be the beginning of the fun though. Keep your fingers crossed. Enjoy!_

"I think I know who Parker is," Henry called out, sounding highly triumphant.

David groaned at the ten year old's happy voice. He was having such a pleasant dream, a memory really. He and Snow were preparing for Emma's arrival. They had the nursery decked out with butterflies and magical stars. The little princess was going to have lights that would turn on the moment she cried so she would never be alone. Unfortunately, the prince was snapped out of his reverie by an insistent ten year old grandchild.

"What?" Charming moaned. Then he observed the clock and discovered it was only two in the morning.

"Goldilocks," Henry said without a pause, "Parker is Goldilocks and Eliot is Paul Bunyan. I'm still working on finding out who Hardison is but that's who the other two are."

David stared at his grandson in complete confusion. Then he sat up and adjusted his position on the bed. He tapped the empty place beside him and smiled at the way the kid immediately jumped at the invitation. Henry even pointed at some pictures to show off his theory.

"See," he said, "Parker even looks like her except her hair is longer and her nose is different."

"Henry," Charming sighed, "I know Goldilocks. Parker is not Goldilocks. I know this because Goldilocks was Robin's mother."

"Oh," the boy sighed, "Well, what about Paul Bunyan?"

"I never met him," Charming laughed, "but that doesn't really matter at two o'clock in the morning."

"Oh," Henry chuckled guiltily, "Is it really that late? I'm sorry. I should get to bed then."

David stopped the retreating boy with a hand on his shoulder. He tugged him into a hug and ruffled the boy's hair.

"You know what's perfect at two o'clock in the morning?" He asked with a grin, "A steaming cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon."

"Yeah," Henry agreed immediately.

The two raced each other towards the dinner table. The prince started gathering ingredients while the boy rifled through his story book. He smiled at the library book still where he had it. Then he ruffled through those pages as well. An image of his grandparents laughing over steaming teacups caught his attention. Curiosity quickly won him over.

"Where did cinnamon in hot cocoa come from anyway?" He asked.

Charming chuckled at his grandson's question. He quickly brought out two cups and set them down. Then he decided to explain the story.

"Well," he replied, "It was Marian actually. She had fallen in love with the combination when she was a child and decided to carry it on to adulthood I guess. All I really know is that Snow used to scoff at the drink for years until one day when she was sick."

"Wait," Henry stared at his grandfather in shock, "Fairy-tale characters still get sick in Fairy-tale land?"

"Yes," Charming said, rolling his eyes at the child's imagination, "We are human, Henry. Everybody gets sick at some point in their lives. Anyway, your grandmother was sick and Marian made her a cup of cocoa to make her feel better and added the cinnamon to clear up her sinuses. Long story short, Snow loved it so much that she can't drink the stuff without the cinnamon now."

Henry giggled at the story. It was lame and a perfect description for the things that made their family whole. It also left a lot more questions that needed to be answered.

"Where was my mom throughout all of this?" The boy asked, "Wasn't she supposed to be Snow White's step-mother?"

"Regina was there, Henry," Charming replied with a sad smile, "but Marian cared. I don't know the details but from what Snow has told me, Marian was the one who raised her. Regina was more of an aunt than a mother. Marian was the one who…"

"Who was her mother," Henry nodded in understanding, "Doesn't that kind of make her my aunt and my great grandmother?"

"In a way," Charming said, laughing at his grandson's thoughts, "But I always thought of her as Snow's mentor more than anything else."

"But what about Robin?" The boy asked.

"Who do you think taught Snow how to shoot arrows?" Charming winked.

"She can shoot arrows?" Henry repeated in pleased dismay.

%

Snow held her bow steady. She gently closed one eye and aimed her arrow at the target. She let loose the feathers between her fingers and squealed in delight as the arrow zoomed away. She groaned in annoyance when it immediately fell towards the ground without even passing the fence she was on. Then she frustratingly tried to pull back and fire another arrow. She was stunned when the arrow that had fallen on the ground was suddenly in the center of the target.

"You're too tight," Robin giggled into the girl's ear, "You need to take a relaxing breath before you let loose another arrow."

"How do you make it look so easy?" Snow grumbled when her second attempt fared no better.

"Easy," Robin said, helping her assemble the arrow and bow in the proper alignment, "I practice."

"But I've been practicing and practicing for hours," the princess whined, aiming her arrow towards the target yet again.

"Hours aren't enough, Snow," Robin sighed, "It takes years to perfect the art of archery. Keep both eyes open when you fire. You can't judge distance, speed and correct errors with just one eye if you're used to two."

"But you can shoot with one eye?" Snow commented simply. She loosed her arrow, carefully obeying his instructions. She was successful in getting the arrow to almost hit the target before her. She just failed by a few feet.

"I've been shooting arrows since I was two," Robin replied, "You, however, have only been learning for a few years."

"Why do I even have to learn how to shoot arrows?" the princess pouted, "I already know how to fight with swords."

"Swords," Robin replied, "Are only useful in hand to hand combat. Arrows are meant for distance. They allow you to pick off your enemies before they can get close enough to kill you. Swordsmanship is great but it doesn't guarantee success. Arrows ensure that you and the ones you love will survive, at least for a little longer."

"But Marian will use her magic to protect me," Snow sighed, "She'll just make them all disappear."

"Magic comes with a price, Snow."

"I know but Marian…"

"Marian pays the price every time she heals you," Robin said, his voice displaying his displeasure, "Every break that is life threatening. Everything you do that nearly kills you. She gains that when she heals you."

"Why didn't she say anything?" Snow asked, guilt filling her stomach immediately.

"Because you would have felt guilty," Robing explained, "Unlike your favorite aunt I believe you are finally old enough to understand the consequences of your actions as well as Marian's."

"Do you think she can teach me?" Snow asked, her face suddenly turning to one of pure thought.

"Magic?" Robin huffed, "You'd have to contain it within your blood first."

"I'm going to go ask Marian!" Snow said, throwing aside her bow and arrow in excitement.

"Ask Marian what?"

Both Snow and Robin turned towards the source of sound, guilty expressions on their faces. Marian was carrying a sleeping Icarus in her arms, bouncing and singing as she went. The boy was three now and on the verge of becoming too big for coddling. His small arms were wrapped tightly around his mother's neck as he slept. His unruly curls looked as if he collapsed while playing with his own bow and arrows.

"Hello darling," Robin cooed, kissing his wife on the cheek and ruffling his son's hair, "I see you found a straggler on your way over here."

"What do you want to ask me, Snow?" Marian asked, ignoring her husband's distraction for the moment.

"If… I… I was wondering if you would teach me magic?" Snow replied, her expression switching to one of pure hope.

"No," Marian said, "and it is not because I think you aren't old enough. The magic in you would only end up killing you in the end."

"What do you mean?" Snow asked.

"It's not enough for even the simplest of spells," Marian explained, "Your children might be able to use it but you never will. But I can teach you the importance of magic in everyday life if you wish."

"That would be amazing!" Snow cheered, feeling all of her hopes and dreams come true, "When do we start?"

"When your lessons with Robin are completed," Marian replied winking towards her husband quite smugly.

The young girl moaned at the dismal response. She immediately picked up her bow and strung an arrow. She pulled back with hope filling her lungs. She missed the target by miles. She had a long way to go before she learned about magic just like her step-mother and aunt.

%

Jefferson was busy packing his bags. He placed his daughter's beloved rabbit in her suitcase and zipped it up. Then he started working on his own luggage.

"But Papa," Grace said, "We can't cross the border. Why are you packing our bags?"

"Because Marian has come to Storybrooke, Grace," Jefferson explained.

He moved towards his daughter with a worried smile. He cupped her cheeks gently and gave her a brief eskimo kiss.

"There's a war coming, darling," he said, "and I don't want to be here when it starts."

"But Papa," Grace said, "You told me that Maid Marian is a good witch. Why are we running?"

"Because the Evil Queen did something very bad to Marian and when she remembers…"

"If she remembers, Papa."

"If she remembers, darling, the Evil Queen is going to want me to work for her," Jefferson explained, "We can't work for her because she will separate us again. Running is our only option."

"But what happens if we don't remember each other?" Grace demanded, her worst fears coming to light.

"I'm going to find a way to get us across the border, sweetheart," Jefferson promised, "I'm making a hat. As soon as it is finished we're going to travel back home and stay there forever. I just need one more ingredient."

"What?" Grace asked, her curiosity outweighing her fear.

Jefferson swallowed at her thoughts. Then he debated whether or not he should tell her. Her anxious face and twenty-eight years of separation won out.

"Hair from another portal jumper," he said, "One that doesn't need a hat to do it."

"Where are you going to get that?" His daughter asked, her voice cracking with emotion.

%

Regina was busy sipping away at her favorite cup of hot cocoa. She tried to ignore the hateful glares pointing her way, but that was pretty difficult. The worst part of her day was trying to ignore Eliot Spencer's careful gaze. The hitter seemed to be counting every sip she took despite the fact that she was indeed the least interesting person in the room. All she did was sip away at her cocoa and received angry glares from all of the patrons. She didn't do anything worthy of his interest. Finally, she had enough.

"Why are you staring at me?" She hissed, sending glares his way to emphasize her confusion.

"I can see Sophie in you," Eliot shrugged, "It's very disconcerting, especially when you don't add cinnamon to your cocoa like she does."

Regina smiled, "I never did understand what she enjoyed about that particular combination. I prefer mint with my chocolate."

"Now, that is something I can agree with," he said, scooting into the chair beside her looking for all the world like she had invited him over.

Regina stared at him in absolute shock.

"What?" He asked.

"Why are you still here?" She asked, "I thought your boss was taking you out of town. Last I heard my little sister was more than willing to flee from her past just as quickly as she had the last time."

Silence enveloped between them as the hitter absorbed her words. He ordered a quick glass of something that smelled like beer and took a sip. Then he returned to staring at her with calculating eyes.

"Is that what happened last time?"

Regina nearly choked on her chocolate. She hadn't expected such a direct approach. She would have to remember that for next time.

"Look, I know it's none of my business but your sister is my friend and I figured it was my right to know why you hate her."

Eliot didn't even look ashamed of his words. In fact, he looked almost nonchalant. He just hooked his fingers together and watched her out of the corner of his eyes. He was calculating his next move, waiting for her response. Well, she was never one to disappoint.

"Despite what she may have told you I do not hate my sister," she replied, "I am merely angry with her."

"For what?" Eliot asked, "From what it sounds like you're the one who kicked her out. You told her to leave and never come back and she did that. Why are you angry?"

"Because she obeyed," Regina sighed, "She didn't have to obey."

"Listen," Eliot sighed, trying his hardest to get his emotions back in order, "I know Sophie and I know how she acts around me. I have never seen her so flustered in my life. Obviously your opinion matters. She didn't even want to leave until she came face to face with you."

"Maybe you don't know my sister as well as you think," Regina turned towards the man with fire in her eyes, "Because her leaving is the best thing for all of us."

"And why is that?" Eliot said, quirking an eyebrow at her unusual answer.

"The town knows she is a thief," Regina replied, "Most of them work understand what went on. I was neglecting her and she really was trying to help. We were going through a difficult time and she chose the wrong way to work through it. The town members understand that, but here is the problem. Not everyone in town actually cares. I've made enemies while I was mayor. Those enemies are looking for any excuse they can to make me look bad. Those same enemies won't hesitate to demand the sheriff to arrest her for some crime she may or may not have committed, just to cause me harm. I say get out while you still can Mr. Spencer."

"Yeah," Eliot grunted in reply, "there's only one problem with your statement though."

"And what would that be?" Regina sneered towards the man.

"You're the one everybody seems to have a problem with, not her."

Eliot left the table immediately, paying for the tab as he went. Regina watched him go with narrowed eyes. Sure she enjoyed the view but it wasn't exactly fair that he left with the upper hand. She took a swig of her hot cocoa and immediately spit it back out. The substance had gone cold while she was talking to the muscle man of the crew. Now she was going to have to endure another one of Granny's gibes. That woman was so lucky she promised Henry she would never use magic again. Otherwise she would have been pudding a long time ago.

"I see you've let it go cold again," Granny hummed, sliding over a fresh cup without being asked.

"Thank you Granny," Regina replied, surprising herself with the easy slide into polite conversation, "It's not on purpose I assure you. This is the best hot chocolate I have ever tasted."

"And yet you still cursed us all into this land," Granny gibed, "but I'm glad to see you are finally suffering the consequences of those actions. How is the no magic thing going, by the way?"

"It's been over a week," Regina sighed in annoyance, the lecture was about to start.

"You know what I think," Granny hummed.

Regina rolled her eyes and thought about the fact that she did not care what the woman thought. Granny smiled towards her as if knowing her thoughts. She waited until the Evil Queen was finished with her first sip of the new cup before she finished speaking.

"I think the reason you're being so nice to everybody in town is because you're lonely," Granny sniped, "and not just lonely. Marian's found her way back to us and you immediately start making a bigger show of mending shattered fences."

"What are you getting at old woman!" Regina snarled, hating the fact that she was indulging such a creature.

"You're scared to death that she's going to remember what you did to her," Granny supplied. Then she walked away as if she had never given a death omen at all.

"That's the problem," Regina whispered, knowing Granny's wolf ears were honing in on her voice, "I can't decide if I'm petrified, or happy."

%

"Why are you teaching that girl magic?"

Regina was furious. NO, scratch that. She was more than furious. She was downright dangerous. She had to remember to maintain control of her breathing. She just had to focus and soon everything would be revealed. Good things were going to happen. Her plan was coming together quite nicely.

"I'm not," Marian rolled her eyes, "I'm teaching my son. Snow is just there to act as witness and learn the true importance of magic."

"You're teaching her how to control you," Regina countered, her fury escaping to the surface once again, "I don't want her to learn magic, Marian. She could get hurt."

"Do you honestly think I would let anything happen to that child?" Marian scowled at the woman, "I care for her too, Regina. I'm only teaching them what is important, what is sacrificed. I'm teaching them that we all must gain and lose certain things in order to prepare us for Destiny's embrace. I'm teaching her how to cope with the loss of her mother!"

"I am her mother," Regina hissed.

"Step-mother," Marian corrected, "and you haven't been doing too good a job of that."

Silence filled the room as both women's fury began to dissipate. There was nothing but two pairs of black eyes connecting, engaging in a meaningful conversation of pain and companionship. They didn't even have to move to know what the other was thinking.

"You need to spend more time with her," Marian said, "You can't keep yourself locked away in your tower all day. You need to be in the sunlight."

"I go out into the sunlight," Regina rolled her eyes at her sister's thoughts.

"For training," Marian nodded, "not for fun. You should join us. It will get your head in the right place, get you away from the magic for a little while."

Regina stared at her sister for a few moments, trying to decide how next to proceed. Her plan wouldn't do well if she engaged with the enemy. But, she did miss the joys of a stress-free day. She hadn't enjoyed any of her family's company for ages.

"We'll have a picnic, a family picnic," she decided, "You, me, Father, Robin and Icarus."

"And Snow," Marian added.

Regina's expression turned dark for only a moment. Then she plastered her fake smile back on and nodded, chuckling softly.

"And Snow, of course, she's family too."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** _Sorry for the long wait. I'm torn between continuing this story or just giving up. I wasn't expecting Robin and Marian to make an appearance until next season. I want to finish this though so I think I'm going to leave it up to yall. More? Yea or Neigh?_

Parker and Hardison entered Mr. Gold's pawn shop very hesitantly. The thief even went through the trouble of being noiseless when she opened the door. The hacker tried his hardest to follow suit. He even managed to close the door without jingling the bells. He followed the thief towards the back of the shop, near the area obviously closed off to customers. Then he found the only board in the shop that squeaked. The blonde turned towards her partner in crime and glared.

"Can I help you?"

The pair startled at Mr. Gold's presence. The man was standing in the door they were trying to enter, smiling. He even walked towards them and crossed his arms against his chest.

"We… uh," Hardison sputtered, "We were just looking for some fun souvenirs before we bounce."

"Bounce?" Mr. Gold asked, the term sounding very foreign to him.

"Leave," Parker replied, "We're leaving. We came here to get some souvenirs."

"And you thought entering into the back of my shop was a way to get it because?" Mr. Gold smiled at the way they lied. They were almost convincing.

"We thought the cooler stuff was in the back and you weren't exactly out in front," Hardison supplied, winking towards Parker as he spoke.

"Unfortunately everything behind those beads is not for prying eyes," he replied, "and professional thieves such as yourselves should be much better at lying."

"Why do you think we're thieves?" Hardison asked.

"Please," Mr. gold shook his head, "Sophie is a thief; has been for years. She's not exactly the settling type."

"You don't know her!" Parker growled, sounding highly defensive all of a sudden, "She's changed! She's not that person anymore and you shouldn't judge her for the past. That's rude."

The thief took a dangerous step forward, showcasing menace and malice. The hacker had to tug her back in order to keep her from getting any closer. His arms wrapped around the woman to keep the fight at bay. Of course, if Mr. Gold actually did say something bad about the grifter, he would pay.

"What's your real reason for being here?" The pawnshop owner huffed, "And please do us all a favor and save the searching for the perfect souvenir crap! I'm afraid I'm not quite in the mood today."

"We really were looking…" the hacker began.

"We're here to make certain there's nothing shady going on before we leave town," the thief called.

The hacker looked at her in complete surprise. The blonde just looked back, crossing her arms in front of her chest and daring him to argue with her play. She looked determined, as if she knew something he could not. It was as if she knew their current mark was evil.

"Well," Mr. Gold replied, "an honest answer is exactly what I was looking for. Unfortunately, if I were to allow you back there, I would have to let everybody back there. I can tell you that there is nothing untoward going on behind the scenes…"

"But we don't believe you and you know it," Parker nodded, "I also noticed that the sheriff tends to keep his eyes on you more often than anybody else in town. That implies he knows something is going on but he's not quite able to put a stop to it."

"You are good, aren't you?" Mr. Gold chuckled, looking thoroughly amused by the thief's observations.

"She's been taking lessons from Sophie," Hardison shrugged.

Mr. Gold stared at them for a few minutes. His eyes squinted in a way that suggested he was considering killing them but not quite there yet. His fingers slowly flexed on his cane and a dark smile appeared on their face.

"Alright," he said, "It's true that I was not a good person in the beginning. I have since decided to change my ways. David Nolan keeps his eye on me to make certain I do not step out of bounds. All you have to do is ask and he will gladly tell you everything. I assure you this town is very well taken care of. The crime rate has increased drastically in the last year alone. Mr. Hardison's research should have told you that."

"How does a mayor with absolute power one minute, lose it all the very next?" Hardison demanded indignity deep within his voice.

"Easy a change of direction," Gold grinned, "Now, if you're not going to buy anything I suggest you leave. We don't want to give our temporary sheriff a reason to send you across the border now do we?"

Hardison opened his mouth to argue but the blonde's steady grip on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks. She shook her head and let a bright, beaming smile grace her lips.

"We'll be out of your hair now," she said.

And just like that, they were gone.

Mr. Gold chuckled to himself as he watched the two flee like criminals from a crime scene. He gave his shop a quick look through to be sure nothing was stolen. His eyes stopped when they noticed something in its case glowing brightly.

"Well look at you all up and at 'em all of a sudden," he said, staring at the glowing piece in complete and utter confusion, "What's got you all excited then?"

The golden locket made no move to reply. It just kept glowing and glowing like there wasn't a care in the world. Rumpelstilskin looked out of his shop's window for any sign of why the enchanted locket was so active today of all days. It wasn't until he saw a streak of blonde hair disappearing down the road that he began to understand. The locket stopped glowing the moment she was completely away.

"What's she worth to you?" the pawnbroker demanded, "She can't be too powerful. She's from this world isn't she?"

The locket barely glowed in reply. It looked dull and antique again. There was no sign of its former brilliance like there had been only a moment ago. It's reason for glowing was no longer near.

"A mortal," Rumpelstilskin laughed, "You want to go to a mortal. And a thief to boot! Well you've certainly got a sense of humor I'll give you that. But you're stuck with me… for a little while longer anyway."

The locket didn't reply to his taunting words. It just remained silent, losing even more lacquer as it went. The thing looked almost dented and broken, as if it had never been so depressed in all its life.

"You've never glowed before," Mr. Gold said thinking back on the old days when the curse was still in effect, "But why for that particular mortal? The only interesting thing about her is that she isn't using her real name. What's so special about her?"

The locket remained quiet but Mr. Gold's thoughts were only filled with its new information. He stared out of the window and slowly calculated all of the wonders he could. Yet nothing he had in mind was anywhere close. The locket had an enchantment that knew to whom it belonged and why. The fact that it was choosing a mortal from this world was completely stunning. What was so special about the girl who called herself Parker?

%

Jefferson stared at the quarrelling couple in complete bewilderment. Never before had he seen the couple so much as raise their voice against each other. Now they seemed to be doing it all the time. It made no sense to him. Robin and Marian had always seemed to take care of each other, of course, that was before their cursed lives.

The Mad Hatter swallowed thickly at the horrible implications of torture he foresaw. Nobody knew what kind of reaction Marian would have if she remembered who she was. They had no idea if it would be a simple burst of magic that would kill her or a simple sigh of relief. This Sophie woman didn't seem to be so bad. She actually seemed kind of nice from what he could remember. Still, that woman wasn't exactly in the best state of mind. She did think stealing back money was a good way to prove her sister's innocence in a crime.

"No, we're not leaving," Sophie huffed trying her hardest to ignore the way the mastermind was looking at her, "Our job isn't done."

"Look around, Soph," Nate sputtered, "Nothing is going on. The only reason you want to stay is so you can spy on your sister, who doesn't have a British accent by the way."

"It's not my fault you met the British character and for all you know she could have stayed here for several years after we were in Britain," she said, "I am a grifter, Nate. Just because you know one thing about me doesn't mean you're going to know everything."

"Don't you dare pull that crap on me, Sophie Devereaux," he replied, his voice a deep growl of anger, "I've been more than patient with you when it comes to your past. I've even accepted the fact that I won't know all of it. Don't you dare act like having one little piece is going to be enough. I don't care about who you were in the past and you know it!"

Sophie stared at him, huffing air into her lungs like the big bad wolf himself. Her features were cast downwards in upset but her eyes. That woman's black eyes were growing into a cool brown whirlpool of guilt and regret.

"We're leaving and that is final," the man said, standing to his full and height and leaving with the bill.

Jefferson made his move as cautiously as possible. He didn't know how much Marian remembered of him and he wasn't very willing to find out. He just hoped Sophie actually recognized him beyond his name.

"Hello Jefferson," Sophie smiled, changing her expression completely as he stood beside her, "How have you been?"

"I'm good," he replied, sliding into the seat opposite her with a smile of his own, "This seat isn't taken is it."

"Not anymore," Sophie said, her eyes darkening only slightly, "So what can I do for you?"

Jefferson choked as he almost admitted the real answer to the question. His nerves were on higher end than he originally realized. He needed to take a moment and breathe before he continued.

"I was just coming over to play catch up," he replied, "I know you and I weren't the best of friends but I figured it couldn't hurt to try."

"Well that's very sweet of you but my boss seems to be under the impression that we are leaving," Sophie huffed, annoyance obvious in her very posture and tone.

"You're leaving?" Jefferson cheered, relief flooding his features before he could even dare to clamp it down, "So soon? I mean you just got here."

"Yes, well my employer seems to be under the impression that the reason we came here is no longer valid." She sighed deeply, "So now we must return to business as usual and go on ignoring everything else."

"He looked very worried about you," Jefferson put his hand on top of hers hoping to comfort her in some way, "Maybe he's leaving because he wants to protect you."

Sophie laughed at that. It was high-pitched almost shrill and sounded so very sad.

"Worried about me?" She said, "Please, he's just upset that this wasn't what he was expecting when he pictured my hometown. He's too busy to express feelings."

Jefferson frowned at that. He remembered Robin as nothing but the master of showing emotion. If he was worried about someone he went out of his way to show them why he cared. The man had always been the most vocal person he knew. His pride was the only thing that ever got him into trouble and that was usually because he was proud of somebody else's achievement. Robin could never be this emotional enigma Marian seemed to describe. Of course, this woman wasn't Marian and the man she described most certainly wasn't Robin.

Just as Jefferson was about to say something to encourage her, another man appeared. This one was built to the core with muscles every which way. His long brown hair flowed in the wind as he set his dark blue-grey eyes on him. Then his hands fisted themselves into the hatter's shirt and lifted him off of his feet.

"Eliot!" Sophie squealed.

"What do you think you're doing?" The man growled, positioning the brunette woman out of view, "This seat's taken."

"I'm sorry," Jefferson coughed, "I didn't realize. I thought she said it was free."

"Yeah, well she's taken," Eliot showed signs of wanting to end his life right then and there with everybody available to see, "And we don't need any ideas roaming around that head of yours. Okay bub?"

"Eliot, stop that this instant!" Sophie hissed, sounding far more surprised than she should have been, "Put him down."

"Don't come near her again, you understand me?" The violent man said still ignoring the woman as if her voice didn't have a say in this.

"We were just talking," Jefferson stuttered, "I wasn't intending anything untoward I swear. We were friends once upon a time. I wasn't trying to hurt her or anything, honest!"

"Eliot, you put him down right now! What are you thinking making a scene like this? I said put him down!"

Eliot put him down but not without a very pointed glare. It was a warning of all the things he could have done had Sophie not been there. Jefferson swallowed at the implication and tried to picture being somewhere else.

"Go!" The muscleman growled towards him.

"I'm so sorry about this, Jefferson," Sophie sighed, "Eliot is being completely unreasonable."

She gave him a quick hug just to get on the muscleman's nerves. She slipped a card into his jacket pocket and winked.

"Call me if you want to keep in touch."

Then she was back to her evil staring contest with Eliot. The man had his arms crossed over his chest and his left eyebrow quirked upward. He was glaring at the grifter as if she was the one who did the wrong.

Jefferson sensed the tension growing thicker between the pair. He slowly began stepping backwards until his back slammed into the wall. Then he rushed out of the door before anything bad could happen again. He raced into the nearby alleyway to quickly catch his breath. Then he looked down into his hands in absolute awe. He had a small strand of Marian's hair, the missing piece he needed for his hat.

%

"What was that all about?" Sophie demanded of the hitter angrily. She could feel her patience with the man straining to break as he continued to stare at her like that.

"He was hitting on you," Eliot shrugged, "I was just politely telling him you weren't available."

"It's none of your business whether or not I'm available." She shook her head, "Jefferson was just an old friend trying to catch up on news. We haven't seen each other in over ten years, Eliot!"

"Look Soph, I know you want to make Nate jealous but doing that in your old hometown is not a good idea," Eliot replied, "He's under enough stress at the moment. I mean come on he's still getting over the fact that you have a sister. It's going to take some time for him to get used to it."

"It's not your job to monitor everything I do, Eliot."

"It's my job to avoid any unnecessary danger!"

"Jefferson's not a danger!"

"I didn't like the way he was lookin' at you," Eliot growled, dragging her towards the upstairs inn, "There was something wrong about him."

"Tell Nate that if he doesn't like it when I talk to other men, then he can come down here and take care of it himself."

Sophie turned away from the hitter, anger boiling in her veins. She wasn't even allowed to talk to her old friends now? Well, that mastermind was going to have a piece of her mind. They weren't going to leave now. No, she would make certain she got her way one way or the other.

"Nate had nothin' to do with it, Soph." Eliot sounded shy at the admission, "It was all my doin'."

The grifter turned around with fury back in her heart. She had half a mind to slap the terrible man before her even if he was her good friend and a retired killer. He would allow her the slap because he knew he deserved it. But that would have been highly ineffective.

"Why?" She smiled despite herself, "You weren't jealous were you?"

"I got a bad feelin', Soph. There's something not right about that man's intentions. I admit I overreacted but there was somethin' off. I'm just confused as to why you didn't catch it."

Sophie frowned as she thought over her friend's words. True, Jefferson did seem to have an ulterior motive when he stopped by her little booth. It just didn't seem as anything dangerous to her. Of course, she was emotionally compromised when it came to the people of Storybrooke. Nate and Eliot did have her there. Maybe the mastermind was right in thinking that they needed to leave. Maybe her emotions were getting the better of her.

"I hate it when he's right!" She growled softly.

She instinctively knew the hitter's mouth had just quirked upwards in amusement. She turned around with a very heated glare and tried her best to imply the amount of pain he would be going through when they returned home. Eliot at least had the decency to look a little scared too. Of course, the hitter did seem to find her almost as frightening as the mastermind. That wasn't exactly a comforting thought even if it provided her with more power.

"Don't you say a word," she warned.

The hitter crossed his heart and raised to fingers in the air. She assumed that had something to do with Scout's honor and nodded her head in reply. She then noticed the amusement twinkling in his eyes and the way his head was slowly angled towards the door. She knew it was too good to be true.

"You do realize that ya'll's coms are still in, right?" The hacker asked with a beaming smile. He and the thief were standing arm in arm in the entrance of Granny's diner. Their smiles of mischief could only mean one thing.

"You visited Mr. Gold after I specifically asked you not to," she guessed.

The thief's jaw dropped in shock at that. The hacker just looked horrified.

"Why on Earth would you ever think that?" Hardison raised his hand indignantly, "We are dating now. For all you know we could have been out on a lovely stroll through the park or by the beach."

"Except it's you and Parker and you're both wearing your heisty smiles," the grifter smiled, "Wait until Nate finds out about this. You're in for a world of trouble."

"Who do you think sent them?"

Sophie winced at the mastermind's voice. If there was one person in the world she didn't want to deal with so soon, it was him.

"Oh well," she sighed, "it was bound to happen eventually."

She turned towards him with a very pointed glare. She could feel the others exchanging looks behind her back but her eyes refused to move. The mastermind, for his part, seemed to be in the same predicament. His blue eyes blazed, eager to continue their argument as if he had never left.

She decided to open.

"Your hitter has it in his mind that he's supposed to protect me from anybody who might be interested so you don't have to get jealous," she said.

"Our hitter also has a protective streak a mile wide when it comes to you and Parker," Nate nodded, "Even though he knows full-well that you can take care of yourself. You have been doing since way before you met me."

"Says the man who got shot because he wouldn't abandon me in a little bank," Sophie mentally checked off the point he kindly gave her and decided to move on, "Now explain why you deliberately ignored my little warning about doing recon on Mr. Gold."

"Do you honestly think this is an appropriate conversation to be having in public?"

Sophie felt her cheeks warm at his statement. She had completely forgotten there was anybody else in the room. Yet another sign she was on edge for certain. She quickly gave him the point and nodded towards their room. Nate quickly stepped forward and directed them outside.

"This is the second mistake you've made today, Soph," Nate's voice was dripping with concern, "We need to leave."

"Don't make this out to be a moment of you trying to be the brave hero out of concern for my well-being," Sophie could feel her voice growing thicker with anger, "You just want to leave so you don't have to deal with any possible emotional fallout that could happen while we're here. This isn't like London, Nate. You're not going to find out about another dead husband!"

"So you admit that William was your husband," Nate smiled, "Mistake number three, Soph."

"Technically mistake number five," Eliot interjected smoothly cutting in, "You weren't here for the other two."

"See," Nate pointed towards the hitter, "We need to get you out of here, now!"

Sophie pressed her hands on his chest and pushed him towards the nearby alley.

"Don't make this about me!" She waved towards the others to get them to go away. They did, but reluctantly at best. They only had a matter of minutes before their return. "This has nothing to do with me and we both know it."

Nate scoffed at her statement.

"You're scared," she said, "You're scared and you're hurt and you're doing your best to act like everything between us is okay. You don't have to act like it's okay, Nate. I hurt her by not telling you about my sister. I get that. I understand that it frightens you to be so close to the truth and still so far away. I know we're coming to the part in our relationship where secrets aren't going to stay hidden. I know that upsets you but you have to focus. This town needs us!"

"Sophie," Nate took her hands into his own and gently kissed them, "I'm not afraid of learning about your past. In fact, and I'm not trying to hurt you, but I could care less about it. I've got who you are now and that's good enough."

Sophie bowed her head and fought against the smile tugging on her lips. Even after all this time, this man could still make her blush. It was amazing how somebody so emotionally unavailable could compliment her so easily. Unfortunately the bastard didn't realize what he was doing half the time. The other half he was just using the information to con.

"But you're not yourself right now," He gestured towards the alley they were currently in, "You're not looking for the evil because all you can see is the good. You're too busy avoiding your past to recognize the change and you worst of all…"

He stopped, almost frustrated with what he was about to say. Sophie would know that tone anywhere. She had been on the receiving end of it for so long that her blood automatically boiled at the prospect of being so close to a Nathan Ford revelation and yet so far.

"Worst of all what?" She pressed.

Nate smiled at her and cupped her cheek. He said, "Worst of all you won't even trust me enough to let me help you."

The grifter opened her mouth to argue, but found words weren't enough. There was nothing she could say or do that would convince him of anything else. He believed in his statement wholeheartedly and she was too unsure of herself to answer honestly. It was a wonder how they managed to stay such good friends over the years. They couldn't even talk openly towards one another.

Nate looked sad at her lack of response. He gently kissed her on the forehead and left before his heart could be broken again. At least that was his plan. He only made it to the edge of the road before her mind caught up with his actions.

"I trust you," she said.

She watched as he stopped. Her heart soared a little when he turned around to face her. It brought a smile to her lips to see the excited surprise on his features. Sure it took them fifteen years but at least she finally got to see a glimpse of the Nathan Ford, the boy. It was such child-like wonder that was shining in his eyes now, like a kid in a candy store on the eve of Santa's visits patiently waiting to decide which treat would be in his stocking on Christmas morning.

She smiled and felt encouraged to finish her tiny speech.

"More than you will ever know."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** _The Yea's have it!_

Marian popped into the castle with anger boiling in her veins. She blew the guards away with a simple wave of her hands. Then she proceeded to disappear into thin air and reappear directly in the Queen's living room.

"What are you doing?" Marian demanded of her sister angrily.

"Ah," the Evil Queen smiled, "I see you've gotten my message."

"Regina, stop this," Marian begged, "Haven't we all suffered enough?"

"No!" Regina replied icily at best, "I've suffered while the rest of you have gotten to live your happily ever afters! You haven't suffered yet."

"You're my sister," Marian replied, "Everything you do, everything she does to harm you; it hurts me just the same."

"Well you shouldn't have chosen Snow White," Regina remarked.

"That girl had no one, Regina!" Marian howled, "What was I supposed to do? I love her like my own child, just like you're supposed to!"

"I hate her," Regina snarled, "I've hated her every day since Daniel died. Do you have any idea how I've suffered raising that child, the child who murdered my true love?"

"You didn't raise her, I did!" Marian shouted, glaring at her wretched sister as if she was completely worthless already, "You were too busy training with Rumpelstilskin and becoming Mother to even notice the girl. I was there for every nightmare, every scratch, and every teary eye. You were only there when I couldn't be."

"Don't be ridiculous," Regina replied, turning around with a dismissive laugh.

Marian didn't take the dismissal lightly. She rushed towards her sister and forced her to face her. She was abruptly invading the older woman's personal space with a snarl on her face.

"I raised her!" She said, "And I will not let you destroy her."

"Then you will die with her."

Silence followed the Evil Queen's words. It was heavy, deafening to all. Their father stood there, staring at each like a deer caught in headlights. He was completely unsure of which side to follow. He was finally forced to choose.

"Girls," he said, "no more of this fighting, please."

Marian turned on him in an instant.

"You should have put an end to this long ago," she said, "Right after she spoke with Rumpelstilskin."

"I did my best," he argued.

"You didn't do enough," Marian growled.

Her fury vanished moments later as guilt filled her heart. She rushed to her father's side and fell to his feet.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I know you did your best."

Henry stared at his youngest daughter, tears in his eyes. He gently laid a hand on the top of her head, caressing it. Then he turned towards Regina and smiled.

"Let this rage go," he begged, "Listen to your sister. You know she is right."

"I've had to suffer for years," Regina complained, "I deserve my justice just like everybody else!"

"You've already killed the king," Marian remarked, right on cue. She rose to her feet in an instant, "You turned the genie into a magic mirror because of your need for vengeance. When will the suffering end?"

"When Snow White is dead!"

Silence filled the room again at the impending doom. Marian and Regina were glaring daggers at each other. Henry, their father, was forced to watch the two. His heart broke with every hateful glare they sent each other's way. His girls were no longer the best of friends they once had been.

"You're bringing war onto a peaceful kingdom," Marian said.

"A war has been long overdue," Regina replied.

"Fine," Marian huffed, "but father doesn't need to be a part of this. Let me take him somewhere safe. Neither one of us can afford to let him go."

"You're taking her side?"

"I'm not taking sides," Marian growled, "My husband and I will remain neutral throughout this ordeal, you have my word! Please, let me save our father like I cannot save you."

"Daddy?" Regina gasped, turning towards her father expectantly, "What do you want me to do?"

Henry stared at both of his daughters in amazement. Sometimes he wondered how he ever became such a lucky and unlucky man. He had two wonderful daughter yet they both seemed destined for different sides. How could he choose between them? Yet, how could he allow them even the smallest of worries?

"You can't complete your mission if you're worried about me, sweetheart."

And that was the end of the discussion.

%%%%%

Jefferson was diligently threading the needle with string. His hat was almost complete. All he needed were a few minor touches, the most important of which was the string of Marian's hair. He quickly threaded it through the eye and made quick work of sewing it into the hate's rim. It sparkled just right in the sunlight but made no other sign that it was magical in the slightest. He quickly called his daughter over.

"Grace, come quick," He smiled in pride of his handiwork, "It's time to go home."

Grace entered the room with both of their bags firmly packed. Their suitcases were stuffed to the max with all of their possessions. Her bunny rabbit stayed wrapped in her arms while a giant grin appeared on her features. She looked more than ready and eager for their newest adventure. Thankfully they would be together this time around.

"Are you ready, my darling?" The Mad Hatter demanded of his favorite girl.

"Yes, Papa!" The girl squealed in delight.

He wondered if she was excited for the adventure or the return to their home. Either way the smile made his heart squeeze with joy. It had been only last year when she had no idea who he was or how much he loved her. Now she remembered everything and he was free to raise her properly. He had his second chance and he was not going to waste it.

"Now when the portal first opens it may be a little frightening," he explained, "Don't worry. There is absolutely nothing scary. Just hold onto my arm and don't let go. That is very important, Grace. Don't let go. Just stay by my side and everything will be alright."

"Okay, Papa," she giggled.

The Hatter took a deep breath. He concentrated very hard on the land he wanted to return to. Then he closed his eyes and pictured it in his mind's eye. He took another steadying breath and opened his eyes, tossing the hat into a whirlwind in the process. He waited for the hat to work its magic.

And waited.

"How long are we supposed to wait for it to work, Papa?" Grace asked, looking highly perplexed and confused.

"We're not," he replied, "It's supposed to be automatic."

The hatter rushed towards his prized portal and lifted it for closer inspection. He twirled it in his hands to test its sturdiness. Then he observed it closely in the light. He constructed it properly, right down to the last detail. There was absolutely no reason for it not to work.

"Maybe you twirled it the wrong way?" Grace suggested, catching onto her father's thoughts immediately.

The man shrugged his shoulders.

_Why not_, he thought. And he twirled it again, this time picturing their home more clearly and in better detail.

Still, the hat remained unmoved and they were still standing.

"It's not working," he groaned.

"Maybe it's the magic," Grace replied, "Perhaps because it works differently in this world you have to do something different as well."

"No, that's not it," he shook his head, "It worked perfectly when Regina needed it the last time I used it."

"But it's the same as your last one, Papa."

"Except it isn't."

Jefferson groaned as realization finally hit. There was one, very slight difference between his last hat and his current one. It wasn't even the strand of hair. He used Marian's hair during one of her many visits to Wonderland. He grabbed ahold of it when she came to speak with the Red Queen. That was how they became such good friends. She was the only way he could spy on his daughter and be sure of her protection. The hair was a gift when she learned of her sister's dreadful curse.

"It's not the hair," he sighed, "but the person it came from."

Grace looked towards her father in complete and utter confusion.

"What do you mean, Papa?" She asked.

The hatter turned towards her daughter with sadness on his features. He smiled grimly at her and debated the pros and cons of telling her the truth. He figured he owed her too much to lie.

"Marian's curse is different than the one that was put on us," he explained, "And she's still cursed."

Grace gasped.

"The hat isn't working because you used her hair."

"And the hair isn't that of a portal jumper."

Grace turned towards her father with worry once again in her eyes.

"Whose hair do we need, Papa?"

Jefferson took a deep breath and tried not to feel fear for his next answer.

"Rumpelstilskin's."

%%%%%%

Sophie stared at Granny's diner with many emotions soaring through her veins. It had been well over ten years since she had been a part of this wonderful community. She had a family that cared for her and friends who stuck by her through thick and thin. Then one mistake changed everything and she realized just how much power her sister had over the community. Now she was with her new family and leaving her old behind.

"Are you alright?"

Sophie turned towards the mastermind with sadness in her eyes. She wanted to give him a giant hug for caring about her but that would be too much. Neither one of them were any good with showing emotions. It was safest to just let things be for now. She could show her gratitude later, when it was safer and she was less vulnerable.

"I'm fine," she lied.

The mastermind's lip turned downwards just a fraction. His bright blue eyes clouded over and he was suddenly a lot closer than before. The concern was vibrating off of him in waves. His right hand shot out and cupped her cheek. Then he was forcing her to meet him eye for eye.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Suddenly the grifter's skills were in overdrive. She was detecting more than just simple friendly concern. She could sense some fear in his voice and worry to boot. He sounded almost nervous but at the same time angry. He didn't sound jealous but for some reason he was very overprotective.

"I'm just going to miss this place," she said, hoping to snap him out of his weird funk, "This used to be my home before you and your silly crusade."

"And?" He pressed.

"And," she rolled her eyes, "and I just feel as though…"

"As though…" He looked very eager all of sudden and hope shined brightly in his eyes.

She smiled as she realized exactly why so many emotions were in his voice before.

"As though I'm leaving this place for the very last time."

She saw the sigh of relief leave his lungs before he could cover it up with a sad smile. His hand was back on her cheek in an instant and he did his best to show that he cared.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked.

She decided to reward him for his worrying. Besides he did deserve the truth, if only a little.

"Well there is a sense of foreboding in the air but I'm chalking that up to the fact that I'm finally admitting this place is no longer my home."

She watched as his mind struggled to absorb the words she spoke. She nearly laughed at the reaction when the words soaked in. His eyes grew boyishly bright and his grin almost matched it perfectly. She could see the excitement at her tiny admission and he wasn't going to take it for granted. His hand found hers and his lips dangled dangerously close to her own.

"Are you saying that home is somewhere else?"

She smiled and stubbornly rolled her eyes. "You know full-well where home is, you bastard. I suggest you stop while you're ahead. You only get one confession today."

"But there will be more confessions?" He asked, his eyes growing impossibly brighter at the implication. Teasing him was the only response she could give.

"I don't know," She hummed, "If I were you, I'd take what I could get. You never know what you'll have to do to get me to say anything more."

"Hey you two!" Eliot scowled, suddenly appearing around the corner out of nowhere, "Quit flirting and get a move on! I don't want to be here when the town decides to go to the dogs!"

Nate rolled his eyes dramatically at the hitter's words. He then defiantly placed a chaste kiss on top of her lips and winked. Sophie giggled at the evil glint shining in his eyes. Whether White Knight or Black King, that man always knew when to put up a fight when he wanted to.

"Come on, love," she said, "Our hitter is impatiently waiting."

Together they walked hand in hand to the car. Apparently one glimpse into her past was enough for the long haul. The mastermind didn't seem interested in anything but getting her out. It kind of made her wonder what plan he had developing in that head of his. If this town was truly that worrying, why was he leaving so soon?

"You're going to send Hardison, Parker and Eliot back here, aren't you?"

The mastermind looked like a mouse caught in a trap. It was such a surprising look on his face she couldn't even contain the laughter. Of course he would.

"I can explain," he rasped.

Sophie rolled her eyes and tried her hardest to ignore the plentitude of emotions filtering through her head. She needed to focus on what she missed. They all sensed it and they even worked around her to get it. What made them so nervous?

"Jefferson," Nate said, correctly reading her mind once again, "Hardison couldn't find his information in any of the township documents."

"So just because he didn't do anything wrong you're going after him?"

"Actually there's nothing on him," the hacker popped into the conversation showing he had never even bothered to get into the car, "I've checked everything, everywhere. The man doesn't exist. And they have a mental ward in town. For all we know he could be dangerous. There are no records, nothin'. It's like he just fell out of the sky."

"Which isn't exactly as unheard of as you think," Parker huffed, "I mean come on, you've all seen what I can do on a daily basis."

Sophie could sense the hitter's reply before the words even formed in his mind. Eliot turned towards the thief with aggravation all over his features.

"Parker," he said, struggling to sound gentle and not growl at the thief, "You're not normal! Normal people don't fall from the sky. They use elevators, or stairs… and doors."

"But that's so boring!" Parker pouted.

Sophie listened to the bickering with her attention firmly split. The only thing she seemed to be in agreement on was killing Nate. She knew she was sending the right message with her gaze. The mastermind was staring at his shoes and acting like a child. And to think, she actually thought he was finally becoming a decent human being again.

"You're telling me that you're conning me into leaving so you can do whatever it is you can to prove Jefferson is up to no good?"

Nate's head shot up at that.

"No!" He said, "No, no, it's not that! No, you're too close to this case. Sophie…" He suddenly turned very angry, "I'm trying to protect you!"

She shook her head in anger, "Typical Nathan Ford. It's okay when you're the one going through some emotional distress but god forbid it be anybody else. Oh, then you care about the safety of the team and the success of the con, not necessarily in that order by the way!"

"Sophie!" The mastermind sounded angry at her words, but a bit hurt too.

"No, we're not doing this. If you want to leave so badly, fine! But don't you dare make it out to be that you're worried about me! Bloody Hell, you're incorrigible."

Nate grabbed her by the arms and looked on the verge of killing her. Even Eliot stepped forward a bit unsure of the situation. Sophie pushed against him with just as much fire in her eyes. If he wanted to dance, they would. And with a lot more fire than ever before.

"I'm trying to keep you from getting hurt," he growled sounding far more furious than he had a right to be, "You know the one thing nobody else in this town has ever been capable of!"

Sophie had a wonderful retort on the tip of her tongue. She really did. She even had it ready for return fire. But naturally something had to stop her from saying them. If only her bloody phone didn't pick that moment of all moments to ring.

"Hello," she growled into the earpiece. She mentally cursed herself for that one because it only served to prove the mastermind's point just that much more.

"You told me to call if I was ever in trouble," Jefferson's voice filled the other end of the line.

Sophie tensed, sensing both Nate and Eliot's interest piquing.

"Jefferson," she said, knowing it would set the two on further edge, "What can I help you with?"

"Nevermind about that," he replied, "I just need to know where you are right now."

"Jefferson, what's going on?" Sophie asked, picking up on the slight stress, "Are you alright? Do you need me to come get you? I can send Eliot if need be. I promise he won't do anything ridiculous this time around."

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about. Where are you?"

"Jefferson, I'm fine. Why would you-"

"Where are you?" Jefferson asked, sounding highly out of breath.

"I'm about to leave, Jefferson. Where are you?" Sophie was worried now. There was something going on with her old friend and she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach about it. He sounded like he was in a lot of trouble.

"Sophie, hang up right now." Nate ordered, his eyes connecting with the hitter's instantly.

"I'm already tracking the phone now," Hardison replied.

"Sophie, get him to tell you what's going on," Eliot growled.

"Whatever you do, don't go anywhere near Mr. Gold's pawnshop," His voice sounded desperate on the other line, "Do you hear me, Sophie? Don't you dare go anywhere near it! It's too dangerous for you, you understand?"

"Jefferson, you're not making any sense," Sophie waved the mastermind and hitter towards her, "Where are you?"

"I'm taking care of all our problems," Jefferson replied, "Just promise me you'll stay where you are?"

"Jefferson, I…"

"Promise me!"

Sophie cringed at the urgency in his voice. Nate was shaking his head no and the hitter was looking to her for answers. They both seemed far more worried than they should have. It was Jefferson. He was harmless. Didn't they understand that? He was only doing whatever this was to protect her. The question was: why did she need protecting… and from Mr. Gold of all people!

"I promise," she said.

Jefferson let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you," he said.

And the line went dead.

The grifter grabbed the hitter's arm before he could even think of saying something else.

"Eliot," she said, "Go to Mr. Gold's right now. Take Hardison and Parker with you. Something isn't right and I have a feeling he's in the middle of it."

"Sophie?" Nate asked.

She shook her head. "I don't think Jefferson will kill him but he sounded highly stressed. Whatever it is he thinks it endangers me. Jefferson is one of the few friends I truly have in this town. I love him like a brother. He would do anything to protect me and I mean anything."

"Eliot, go!" Nate ordered.

The hitter took off without a backwards glance, the others nipping at his heels. The mastermind stayed put and wrapped his arms around the grifter. Sophie took comfort in the fact that her friends were on their way. Then she pulled out her phone once more and dialed another familiar number.

"Yes, Mr. Nolan? I think there's about to be trouble in your town."


	13. Chapter 13

_We're now entering the important part of the story. Pay very careful attention. There are hints of Parker, Eliot and Hardison's stories on the way. Enjoy!_

David was happily watching his grandson reading up on Robin and Marian. It was just as Henry started to show signs of working on his sword fighting when the phone call came. All Sophie had to say was trouble and he was moving towards his vehicle as fast as lightning. He shouted out to Henry.

"Henry, I'm dropping you off at your mother's. I'm heading towards Gold's shop."

"Why?" Henry ran towards the vehicle even as he spoke. He was used to these sudden occurrences now so he was more than prepared to leave. He already had his seat belt buckled when David decided on an answer.

"Trouble," he replied.

That was enough to get them both where they belonged in minutes flat. Regina didn't even look fazed when her son entered through the front door. Of course, the fear on her face was as clear as day when she heard who called him for help. It took another few minutes of negotiating before he talked her out of coming with. Reluctantly, she allowed him to do his job with the promise of contact should anything go horribly wrong. Then the real fun began.

The very moment he stepped foot on the sidewalk outside of Gold's Pawnshop, he knew what trouble brewed. He could practically taste the magic in the air. Lights of color were dancing throughout the buildings. Yellows, blues, greens, and reds; colors of every variety seemed to shimmer through the grimy window panes of the store. A small crowd was starting to develop, interested in the next course of action.

"Everybody clear out," David yelled, taking on his princely voice once again, "I'll take care of this just get back!"

The crowd complied, obliging him by leaving instead of inching back. The township trusted him to take care of the magical menace. They all seemed mostly interested in what the non-magical people would do. Eliot's truck was sitting on the edge of the pavement not too far away. It's freshly purchased mirror looked out of place compared to the rest of the rust on it. But its red paint still glimmered with the bursts of light coming from the store.

David pulled out his gun, missing his sword all over again. He rushed forward with purpose and need. He had to protect the town at all costs. Eliot, Parker, and Hardison were in over their heads this time around. They needed his help.

He burst through the door with every expectation of carnage. Instead, he only found Gold rummaging through his inventory. The flashing colors were coming from the jewelry section. Necklaces and watches were bright with boisterous voices. Rumpelstilskin seemed to be casting an enchantment to make them quiet. Each one had a lot to say because the enchantment certainly was taking its sweet time.

"Gold!" David shouted.

The pawnbroker didn't even flinch at the sound of his voice. He didn't even bother to turn around. He just waved his hand and continued to chant. That was all the acknowledgement David needed.

"Which way did they go?" He asked.

Gold tilted his head to the left and gasped in great pain. He quickly grabbed some silver liquid and began sprinkling it all over.

"They headed out the back," he said, "Jefferson used an old spell to set all of these off. I don't know what he came here for but if I find him I'll kill him. Each of these trinkets are very powerful and if I don't talk them down they will go off like an atomic bomb! Find him! The others won't be prepared for his magic."

David nodded his head and rushed through the store. He found Hardison in the alleyway, typing frantically on his laptop. The young man looked winded and out of energy. He even had a slight bulge growing on the side of his face. There were black and purple colors already developing on it.

"Dude got the jump on me," the hacker explained, "I don't know how. He was behind Parker and then he suddenly got behind me. Eliot and Parker went on pursuit, but it doesn't sound like they were successful."

"Which way?" David asked, ignoring his curiosity as to how he could know the progress of the chase already. The hacker held up two fingers and gestured towards the next street over.

Two blocks over, that's what he meant. The prince didn't even stop to react. He just started running down the street at top speed. He was certain that with luck he could get the hatter cornered. Then they could all ask their questions and figure out what was going on.

He ran past one street and had only just made it to the second. He was on his back and looking at the sky before he even knew he was hit. The small pressure currently curled up in his side slowly began to rise. He was met with a face full of blonde hair. The woman this hair belonged to was staring at him with sharp blue eyes. A pang of familiarity shot through him as she stared at him in confusion.

"You're not him," she said matter-of-factly, "Why are you here?"

"Parker, he's our back-up!" Eliot growled, appearing out of the alley. The hitter then looked at the prince and a scowl appeared. He clapped the thief on the shoulder and pointed to him menacingly. "You're supposed to help people to their feet when you knock them over, Parker!" He said.

The thief just shrugged her shoulders and walked away with purpose. It was the long-haired hitter who ended up helping him to his feet. Eliot extended his hand and muttered several apologies for the thief's actions. The hitter even brushed him off to be courteous. Then he pointed to the direction the thief went to before she disappeared. Together they raced as far as they could. But the thief was shaking her head and looking thoroughly confused.

"He made me lose the bad guy," she said, sounding petulant like a child who didn't get their way. "You were supposed to be the bad guy I was running into."

"Dammit, he can outrun Parker," Eliot cursed.

David's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. That seemed to be enough for the hitter to elaborate.

"Nobody can outrun Parker," he said, "The girl races cars in her free time and wins."

"Only up to forty-five miles per hour," the blonde reported proudly, "Sophie won't let me race them at any faster pace."

"She lets you race cars at forty-five?" David couldn't believe Marian would allow anything that dangerous. Marian had a fit whenever Snow brought the horse up to anything faster than a trot. Regina's curse definitely created the opposite in her.

"It was a lot of negotiating to get that low, trust me." The hitter made it sound like the discussion took days, not hours. Judging by the thief's crazy grin, weeks sounded more accurate.

"What happened?" Prince Charming demanded, hoping they could get back to business while the trail was still fresh.

"Jefferson called Sophie and scared her so she told Eliot, Hardison and I to help Mr. Gold out even though I'm pretty sure Mr. Gold could kill him." Parker was reporting this with glee in her eyes. She didn't even take a breath she was so excited. "You should have seen his face when we arrived. He already had a few scratched on him from whatever he did to the light show in the store. Mr. Gold actually was threatening him with his cane and he looked downright terrified. I don't understand how he could be a friend of Sophie's though. He's too scared to be her friend."

The prince could see the hitter's stress levels rise and his patience fall. The man looked on the verge of throwing the thief through a window. Yet, when David stepped in between them to prevent such an outcome, he only raised an eyebrow in amusement. Then his blue-grey eyes connected with his and seriousness returned to their bizarre conversation.

"I don't know how he disappeared," he said, "but the man came out of nowhere and punched Hardison in the face. Gold says he didn't steal anything but the guy had a very pleased expression on his face."

"It's a very distinctive face," Parker said, smiling like she got away with murder.

Eliot's eyes did a squishy roll before they glared daggers into the theif's head. The hitter gave her another pointed look before he returned his sight to the temporary sheriff before him.

"Anyway, you and Gold should go through his inventory. Jefferson definitely took something of value. He even had a gun on Gold when we got there. I thought I knocked it away when he appeared out of nowhere and punched Hardison in the face. I haven't seen the gun since. Parker chased him away but, well, we found you instead of him."

"And I was hot on his trail!" Parker sounded outraged at the fact that she was outraced. In fact, she looked downright disgraced.

"I didn't see him when I was running this way," David admitted in disappointment, "Which means he's gone."

"And we can't leave until we catch him," Eliot confirmed. He looked deadly determined and his voice sounded like a command. Then a scowl reappeared on his face, slowly turning a shade of purple all the while. "I don't care, Nate! We have to stop him now before he goes after somebody else. Parker and Hardison will question Gold while Nolan and I review the crime scene. Is that okay with you?"

David was about to ask him a series of questions when Parker grabbed his arm. She shook her blonde waves and whispered, "coms." She seemed to expect that to be answer enough because she didn't elaborate. She only tilted her head to the left slightly as if listening to a device.

"Ooh, Sophie sounds very mad, Nate," she said, "You should probably not tell her about the bit where Jefferson fired some bullets at me and shot Eliot in the leg."

"Dammit, Parker!" The hitter looked ready to kill the girl for her statement. David smiled in amusement and took heed to the blonde's words. He noticed a tiny divot in the hitter's trousers. He was favoring his left leg but there was barely any blood to tell. Eliot gave him a look of sympathy.

"It barely even grazed me," he said, an apologetic tone to his voice. David felt sorry for him. He knew who the man was talking to now.

"Parker," he nodded to his right in the direction of Gold's shop, "Why don't you go question Gold while everything's still fresh in his mind. Eliot and I will figure out Jefferson's escape plan."

The thief looked surprised at his orders. She looked confused for a minutes. Then a spot of anger shot through her familiar blue eyes. She opened her mouth to argue and once again tilted her head to the left. She stepped forward with suspicion in her eyes. Then she was gone within the blink of an eye.

Eliot laughed. "Yeah," he said, "She tends to do that. Still haven't quite figured out how she does that. Hardison is determined though. He has cameras set to go off during all of our meetings in hopes of capturing it. He has no idea she replaces the tapes every day."

David felt the smile crack his face and sighed. He was hoping he would have a better resolve against criminals in this world. He should have known Marian and Robin would find a way to redeem this world's criminals the way they had in theirs. It was a painful reminder about the pair.

"No, I didn't forget, Parker." Eliot growled, "Nolan and I are doing it right now. Dammit, Hardison, not you too. We're getting to it. It's not like this guy's a professional or anything. Sophie, what are you doing on coms? I thought we agreed you weren't... Dammit Nate, I told you no!"

David shook his head as he and the hitter began their shirt. This day just kept getting longer and longer.

%%%%%

Rumpelstilskin had been minding his own business when Jefferson decided to attack. He didn't know how or what. It was one of his old spells he was sure. He just remembered hearing the bell and responding with his usual business greeting. Then a bang went off and fear pierced his heart.

He was almost relieved when he realized it was the Mad Hatter. For one blinding moment of fear he thought it was Marian, memory back and revenge in her pores. He was almost disappointed it was Jefferson though. There was no reason for Regina's pet to be there. He hadn't even done anything to destroy their little truce.

He was all set to ask the questions when Jefferson shot at him. He actually had to use some energy to deflect the bullet. He was a bit rusty after not using his magic for a few months. The bullet was just the distraction though because the very next moment the jewelry began to glow and flash, their voices ringing loud and clear in his mind. The only one that was silent just so happened to be the one that only recently awakened. There was something wrong with that locket he would have to investigate later.

"What have you done?" He shouted panic vibrating as he realized just how much the little trinkets were screaming.

He was about to blow the younger man to smithereens when a fierce pain developed in his head. He fell to the ground and groaned as his cane tumbled away on the floor. He cried out in pain as he went to retrieve it. Whatever Jefferson was up to, it was going to stop. He grabbed his cane and used magic to climb back to his feet.

He turned around with every intention of beating the boy to death. Unfortunately the man had managed to call for help. Eliot Spencer, or whatever his name was, burst through the door hell-bent on destroying something. The blonde thief known as Parker popped in directly behind him. She skittered towards the back of the room, effectively blocking Jefferson's escape. Then her black boyfriend completed the circle around the mad hatter.

Gold smiled sadistically at the increased chances of killing his prey. But a bright yellow light filled the room and his heart sank. He spun around, ready for anything. It was only the locket that had been dormant, once again making a noise like never before. He tried to ignore that, focusing on the current situation first. He was too late. Jefferson had escaped and the hacker was stumbling towards the back alley with his hand pressed upon his cheek. It was too late to chase after the hatter and find out what he was after. Now he had to stop the magic of the other trinkets. At least the locket stopped its incessant cries and behaved itself.

He wasn't surprised that he was half-way through his enchantments when Prince Charming finally showed up. The man was nothing compared to his powerful daughter, but his was just as reliable as always. He answered the questions quickly, more intent on figuring what the hatter was after and stopping the trinkets from exploding the town into oblivion. He barely had time to finish before Alec Hardison and the woman called 'Parker' entered the room.

"We have questions," Hardison began, sounding far more confident than he should have been. Parker had her head tilted to the right like she was listening to very careful instructions. Neither one of them looked in any mood for his usual handlings of these situations.

"Ask away my dear fellow." He smiled and gestured for them to meet him in the back to have a little chat. He was also hoping to avoid their curiosity at the only glowing object left. That damn locket was going to lead to his demise sooner rather than later. He was sure of it.

"Why was he here and what did he steal?" Parker demanded. But she and Hardison made no move to leave. In fact, they took a few steps more into the room. The thief's blue eyes were darting towards the locket, getting closer and closer with every motion.

He stepped in the thief's way to avoid that conversation. He could hear the locket's outrage and slowly wondered what he was missing. He was a brilliant man, had to be considering the amount of centuries he lived. Why was the locket glowing so brightly and what connection did it have to the young blonde woman before him?

"He didn't steal anything," Rumpelstilskin replied, "At least nothing of any value. I haven't really taken stock of everything that's missing. I promise I will let you know as soon as I find out though. What's your progress on catching him? I assume he got away because your friend and David Nolan are not present, dragging him in chains behind them."

"They're looking into it," Hardison replied.

Parker wasn't as easily sidetracked though. Her eyebrows created a very deep V in her forehead. Her blue eyes sparkled with intelligence and her lips pursed as she thought. For a fleeting moment he was back in his castle in the Enchanted Forest, watching Robin ponder over a difficult decision that had to be made.

Thankfully her boyfriend decided to continue before he could really focus on his own thoughts. "Do you have any idea what he could possibly want or who he would be working for?" He asked.

"Working for?" yes, he did have an idea for whom Jefferson was working. He just needed to be sure these two would not interfere with his plans for her. The Evil Queen needed to be taught another lesson on how to act towards her elders, especially the one who went through the trouble of ridding her of her dreadful mother.

"Yeah," Parker said, her eyes finding home on the glowing locket that was working against him, "Has he ever done something for somebody else? Something of less than legal means?"

"I don't know," he said. He could tell there was curiosity in those blue eyes of hers. He was counting the seconds before she finally asked the question on the tip of her tongue. He could sense the turmoil her brain was going through. "I'm not exactly that familiar with Jefferson and his dealings in Storybrooke. I only know of his daughter and his recent reunion with her. Perhaps he was simply looking for something expensive to hock off for money."

"At a pawnshop?" Hardison sounded scandalized by the very idea of it.

"Eliot said he didn't seem like a very experienced thief," Parker nodded, "He did only graze him when he fired his gun. It took him three shots to do it too. Maybe he really is that dumb."

"Desperate measures usually lead to desperate means," Gold added helpfully. He knew how to turn a tale in his favor. He was smart after all. "Ask your dear Ms. Devereaux to learn more about that one."

The glare he received from both parties was almost predictable. He could tell simply by looking at the blonde that she had enough. His remark about their grifter must have been her final straw. Oh well, they were destined for this moment the day they came to town.

"How much for that locket?" She asked, surprising more than him if the hacker's expression meant anything.

Gold turned towards the glowing piece and glared. It was orange, vibrating with laughter at the thief's curiosity. It maintained that color until he touched it. The locket began to blink with a greenish yellow, acting as if it was one of this world's intriguing toys. He moved his finger and it flashed red out of impatience. He got the message loud and clear.

"This trinket has been in my possession for a very long time," he said, "Judging by your appearance I'd say throughout your lifetime. Frankly, I'm amazed nobody has shown any interest before."

"Do you replace the batteries regularly?" The hacker asked, suddenly intrigued with the thing as well. His intent to buy the thief something that held her interest was almost too obvious. Unfortunately he chose the only oblivious girl in existence to court. No better match in his opinion.

"It's solar powered," he lied. He noticed the thief narrow her eyes again but she didn't say anything. She must have something similar to Ms. Swan's lie detecting abilities. She had to belong to this town. "Lately, I've been letting in more sunlight. It must be feeding off of the energy."

The locket glowed red with impatience again. Then it turned to a vibrant yellow when the theif's hand came in contact with it. _I'll be safe with her_, it said.

"I'll give it to you free of charge," he said, "but you'll owe me a favor later on."

"I knew it," Parker growled. She turned Hardison with a conspiratorial grin. "Nothing is ever really free."

The young man gulped, his amber eyes flashing with uncontrolled anger. Then it was gone just as suddenly as it appeared.

"I don't think that's acceptable," he said, "How much do you want for it?"

"You haven't heard my offer yet." Gold smiled at the surprise registering on the boy's face. The girl looked very worried all of a sudden. "I want you to catch Jefferson and when you do, bring him to me."

Parker's head did a sharp and sudden tilt left. Her eyes grew wide as she listened to whatever device resided in her ear. Then her head straightened and nod bowed her head.

"Nate says deal," she said, "but there are conditions."

Gold waited. He knew Robin would negotiate. He always had before. Why stop now? Besides this could be a fun one to work his magic around.

"He wants him alive. He wants to ask Jefferson his own set of questions."

Gold smiled in satisfaction. Apparently this new and improved Robin Hood had a vindictive streak he could get used to. It was fine by him if the mastermind wanted to question the hatter. Jefferson knew things about Sophie that would make his head spin.

_And I believe I just found my revenge._

"We have a deal," he said. And they shook at it with smiles all around.

The locket glowed happily as it found its way on the woman's neck. It fell silent as if that was its plan all along.

_You know it was_, it said. _It was me the hatter was after. Why else would he dare to steal so little of your hair? Regina wants me for the power I contain. Isn't it better to put me in her sister's reach?_

Who was he to argue with that?

%%%%%

"No, no, no!" Jefferson hissed, his voice frantic with panic.

"What's wrong, Papa?" Grace asked. Her tiny face was flushed with fear. She looked so young in that moment. It was almost like it had been before.

Jefferson paced in pain. He should have realized sooner. He should have looked at his stash but he was distracted by Marian's friends. He wasn't expecting her to betray him, even if she didn't remember who she was. They had been friends in this world. He spent most of his time trying to bring back her memory. With her by his side, he would be invincible. Unfortunately he could never find the right trigger. He was close though. It was her hair he used on his last hat. But that was before.

"Papa?" Grace sounded panicked now as well. Her little hands were pulling on the lapels of his jacket and she looked far more worried than he had ever seen her before.

"What's wrong?" She asked again.

He silently cursed for doing this to his own child. He should have been more careful. Twenty-nine years without his daughter made him forget everything about being a good father.

"It's not enough," he explained. He gently placed his hands on her arms and forced himself to calm down. It had the desired effect. Grace's breath immediately eased. "His hair is too short. That's why I used to use Marian's strands for travel. There is only enough portal jumping magic in there for one person."

Grace's eyes grew wide in understanding. "Can't we just leave our bags here?"

"It doesn't work that way." He shook his head. "It can only be you."

"But I don't want to go without you, Papa."

"I know." He pulled his little girl into his arms and hated the fact that he was about to lose her all over again. "But your safety is more important than anything else in all of the worlds. You have to go. I promise I will return to you as soon as I can."

"But what if we don't end up in the same land?" She sounded so frightened of that concept.

He smiled charmingly at her and winked. "I will always find you," he patted her on the head and bumped her nose, "I found you this time didn't I?"

"Papa," she whimpered. Grace knew defeat when she saw it. That was something she gained from her mother. It was a shame she couldn't see what kind of woman their daughter was growing into.

"Now," he handed her the hat and tried not to think of this as a permanent good-bye, "You know what to do."

The girl nodded her head. She grabbed her bunny and held on tight. Then she closed her eyes and threw the hat. Jefferson watched as his daughter spun away. He couldn't help the impulse to jump after her. The magic wasn't strong enough to bring him with her. He knew that from the very beginning but he still had to try. He stared at his crushed hat for a long time before he knew what needed to be done.

He was going to find Marian.


	14. Chapter 14

Regina could count on one hand how many hours it had been since David Nolan dropped her son off. She knew the exact moment Henry's fear for safety ended up with him passing out from exhaustion on the couch. She had to carry him up the stairs all by herself. Usually she would just use her magic to help him up. But she promised him and Emma was actually trying to meet her in the middle too. Then Gold had to enact that spell and get them into a whole other mess altogether. Now Henry was being torn even further than he was when Swan first appeared.

That was why she had sent for Sophie to begin with. She knew her sister would be best for the boy and Charming wouldn't try to interfere with that either. Sure it was a risk considering her and her sister's past, but Henry needed her. Now everything seemed to be spinning out of control.

"Why did Jefferson have to pick this moment of all moments to go rogue?" She sputtered, loathing how her plans were falling apart once again. "He could make her remember."

"And why exactly would that be a bad thing?"

Regina had to use all of her energy to stop herself from jumping at his voice. She turned to her right slowly and her worst fears were realized. Rumpelstilskin was standing there, arms crossed and a devilish look on his features. Just because he looked like a regular man did not mean he looked any less impeding. In fact, it only served to make him more horrifying.

"You're…" He paused to search for the right word, the devil. "Hiding something."

"Hiding something?" Regina asked, "Please! Have you met me? There are secrets in my head nobody knows about. Not even you."

"Don't be too quick to judge, dearie. That's in poor taste. Tell me what you did."

Regina paused, somehow considering relieving herself of that particular burden. But he would only use that information against her. Marian needed to be protected at all costs. She would not lose her sister again.

"In reference to what?" She asked, "I've been taking care of Henry while your store was attacked."

"Ah," Rumpelstilskin smiled sinisterly. He held up his hand and did a wave. He snarled when Regina made no action to hide. "But Jefferson, your pet hatter, was the one who broke in. What were you looking for and why didn't you just ask?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

He slammed a vial on the table. Regina didn't have to look to know what it was. She gave Jefferson that potion when he was her ally against Snow White. Things have since changed quite considerably.

"Care to explain how this particular potion, something I gave specifically to you, fell into Mr. Jefferson's hands?" Rumpelstilskin sounded more annoyed than anything else. What could have happened to make him suddenly paranoid?

"It was part of a prior arrangement," she said, "It's not my fault if he used it against you. We have since cut off all ties with each other."

"Have you?" He asked, "Then why did he steal a hair from me?"

"A hair?"

"A hair," Rumpelstilskin looked at her as if she had all the answers. "It wasn't exactly a big one. Just enough to move to our world or move an object from it. Marian was usually the source of his hat's power. Portal jumpers tend to stick together and all. Why would he steal that?"

"No idea." And she really didn't know. She hadn't asked Jefferson to get anything. Marian couldn't remember their world to ask for something. Snow and Emma were still there… well there you go.

"Maybe he was after the precious savior," she said, "Maybe my sister's reappearance has him looking for a way to bring her back. I can't tell you for sure. As I said before, we are no longer on speaking terms."

"You're lying," he accused, "You need his hat for something particular. What is it?"

Regina sighed. Of course he wouldn't believe her. "Nothing," she said, "I've already told you. I have no plans in development. Whatever Jefferson is planning, he is on his own."

Rumpelstilskin stared at her with measured movements. He was calculating her honesty. He was trying to decide if it was worth his efforts or not. She had other plans.

"Look, all I can do is offer my services to help your investigation," she said, "You're doing this behind Mr. Nolan's back, I presume?"

He gave no reply. He simply inclined his head and said nothing. It could have meant anything the way he was staring at her, coldly calculating.

"I swear I won't say anything but please leave. Henry's sleeping and I would very much appreciate it if you left before you disturbed him."

Still, the dark one remained silent. It was very unsettling. He was staring at her, seemingly staring into her soul. Then he was suddenly right in front of her, a scowl of hatred marring his features.

"What exactly happened…?" He asked, "With that little nephew of yours… Icarus I believe his name was."

Regina swallowed and stepped back.

"What could you possibly be hiding about him?" He finished.

He continued to stare at her for a few moments longer. Then, just as suddenly, he disappeared without a trace. Regina had to fight every emotion she could just to stop the overflow. Fear filled her very soul and her heart froze. He knew. He knew and he was hell-bent against her.

%%%%

Nate stormed out of the hotel room with a steady stream of bad words exploding from his mouth. He could feel his blood pressure rise with every step he took. How dare she question him on this? How dare she push him to explain himself? He was the mastermind this was his job. He had to see every angle and figure out exactly what to do. Why couldn't she understand that?

"We are not giving Jefferson to Mr. Gold!" She said, fists on her hips and a pout on her lips, "He'll kill him."

"Why do you think I made him promise not to?" He asked, being the cheeky bastard he always was.

She shook her head and sent an impressive scowl his way. The others had long since abandoned them to their duel. Parker had to be dragged out because Eliot couldn't take the chance of her getting caught in the crossfire. They had fights before. But never quite this bad.

It was a testament to just how emotionally caught up the grifter was. It was why he was so adamant to get her out of there. The very moment Storybrooke came onto their radar, Sophie Devereaux immediately started acting different. She was wound too tightly and her emotions were playing with her skills. He wanted her out of there for fear the memories would be too much. The mastermind was even starting to consider taking her advice when it came to emotional attachment. He hated watching her go through this. He could only imagine what it was like for her.

"Mr. Gold is not a man who enjoys keeping his promises," Sophie said, "He usually finds a way of working around them. Jefferson stole something from him. He isn't going to take that lightly. If we give him what he wants he's just going to kill him!"

"Sophie, I've got everything under control!" He could feel his blood boiling. He was trying to be the white knight he used to be and she wasn't having any of it. She wasn't even giving him the benefit of the doubt. She was too emotionally attached and had no idea it was going on.

"You don't know them like I do!" She screamed.

"That's exactly the problem," he hissed. He was at his whit's end. She couldn't see past her own friendships and prior knowledge. She was too close to this case. She couldn't see anything but her old friend in trouble. She wasn't focusing on the con, only the people she used to know.

"You're too close, Soph," he said, "You're seeing your old friends and enemies. You're not weighing the backgrounds or looking for the con. You're looking for the innocence of your friend."

"Jefferson has a good reason for being in there," Sophie nodded, "Gold probably stole something from him or he was ordered to do so. He could have blackmailed into it!"

"Exactly," Nate sighed, "You're making excuses for the bad guy. You're not seeing what he did. You're only seeing your friend in danger."

Sophie walked towards him, her eyes pleading. Her hands found home on the lapels of his jacket and she clung to him like never before. Her chocolate eyes were as big as saucers. She'd never looked so young before.

"Nate," she breathed out, "I'm right. There's more to this than meets the eye. You have to promise me you will do everything to see that."

He grabbed her hands and looked directly into those chocolate eyes. Then he brought those hands to his lips and tried to keep his voice steady. She still knew how to get him to do what she wanted. He had to fight her every step of the way in order to succeed.

"I can't promise that unless you swear you're going to stay out of play," he said, "I'll guarantee Jefferson's safety but only if you agree to sit this one out."

Her reply was less than pleasant. They got into another war of words. At some point his insecurities about their relationship had become a topic. He, naturally, had to bring up the fact that she wasn't a saint either. She responded by offering to tell Maggie when she found out about his dead son, Sam's passing. It only escalated from there.

Blackpoole came up several times. He mentioned William once. Then the language began to change. By the end of it they both were constantly switching between Italian and French, breathing heavily. She called him a cold-hearted bastard and explained he wouldn't be going anywhere near the bed for a very long time. He said a few naughty choices of his own and slammed the door closed.

The sound of something breaking almost had him turning around. He could have explained that he wouldn't be paying for that, but she wouldn't care about chump change. Besides, that would only serve to make her break more things and probably something important of his as well. No, it was best to just let her vent her rage until she was ready to think things through.

"Wow," Hardison's voice came out of nowhere, "She didn't even realize you were wearing your com. There's something wrong with that, man."

"Sophie always knows when you're using coms," Parker sounded, "She never not knows."

"She's more invested than I originally thought," Eliot said.

Too be fair, Nate forgot about the coms as well.

"Where are we in tracking Jefferson down?" He asked, switching the subject for his own sanity.

"I found his mansion," Hardison replied, "It's over on the other side of town. Do you want us to check it out?"

He actually paused before he answered. The grifter did have a tiny point. They needed more information before they started tracking down the guy who broke into the loan shark's shop. Mr. Gold wasn't exactly innocent either. They needed far too much information and they had too little to go on.

"Sophie has a point," he said, "We don't know what Jefferson was after or why he was there."

"His shot were horrid to say the least," Eliot agreed, "He was very unfamiliar with a gun. I think he brought it in case Gold tried something. Whatever he was after, it was important enough for him to think he was risking his life."

"Right," Nate nodded, "Hardison, look into possible merchandise he could have been after. Eliot, check out the town's thoughts and see if this is unusual behavior. Parker, I'm going to need you to do what you do best."

"Snoop at the bad guy's house?" She asked, sounding way too enthused for the given situation. She was apparently very upset over the grifter's current distress. Which meant she was very interested in getting the bad guy, no matter the cost.

"Snoop at the bad guy's house," Nate agreed, "Hardison, stay with her. We'll meet back in the diner at Granny's to discuss our findings."

"What about you?" Eliot asked. He sounded like he actually had a clue.

Nate sighed, resigned to accept his fate.

"I'm going to go find some flowers."

%%%%

Jefferson scrambled around his new home. He was grabbing anything incriminating and packing them away. Sure his new hat couldn't take him to his daughter. But it could make travel in Storybrooke a heck of a lot easier. He had only just finished getting rid of evidence when a knock vibrated his door.

He raced towards it and peeked out the window. It was David Nolan. He opened the door quickly and prayed this was all some big misunderstanding.

"What did you steal from Gold?" David began.

"I didn't steal anything from him," Jefferson explained, "What I was after he couldn't get me."

"Or maybe he did and you just don't want me to show you what we do to thieves," Nolan replied.

"If it's anything like how you treat Marian I'm all for it," Jefferson said.

David gave him a look that could have silenced rooms. Instead it only served to make the hatter more defiant. They both had common interests after all. It was time to share.

"It was hair from his head," he said.

"And why would you need that?" David asked, confusion deeply written all over his features, "You a portal jumper without a portal."

"Making a hat requires a hair from a portal jumper who doesn't need an object to jump through dimensions," Jefferson explained, "I was only getting that from Rumpelstilskin to ensure the safety of my daughter."

"If you really wanted to make her safe why didn't you go with her?" David asked, anger now marring his once charming features.

"Rumpelstilskin's hair is short," he said, "My usual source has hair long enough to last me a lifetime."

"Marian," David whispered. He looked distraught by this news. It was almost as if he had forgotten his old friend entirely. Well, Jefferson didn't. He knew Marian better than anyone. He knew what would happen the moment she remembered. He knew what war would wage.

"Do you have any idea what would happen if Marian remembers who she really is?" Jefferson asked, getting his point across finally. "She'd destroy the world because of it."

"What happened?" David asked, all business and fighting prince once again. "What can't she remember?"

"I've only heard rumors," Jefferson shrugged, "I was the only one who remembered who I was during the twenty-eight years without your daughter. I heard things about why Regina forced her sister and brother-in-law out. It was the first time I believed her capable of guilt. Each time the rumors were the same… something happened to-"

"Icarus," David replied.

%%%%

Sophie was busy working on the daily crossword puzzle in her room at Granny's Inn. She was bored from the utter lack of work she had to do for the day. Every other member of the team was working on cleaning up the town and she was free to do whatever she pleased. So, the grifter decided she was going to catch up on her crosswords so that one day she may have the ability to defeat Nathan Ford at his own game.

"I see you still fancy puzzles," a familiar voice reported from the door.

Sophie blinked at the voice and immediately looked towards the source in surprise. Sure enough, Mr. Gold was standing in the doorway with a trademark smile on his face. He was wearing his usual black suit but this time with an apple red undershirt. He was tossing an apple in the air.

"Mr. Gold," Sophie gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"Just appeared," he grinned, "How are you doing with everything that's happened?"

"I'm fine," she said, "Regina's going to be alright and the others are working on bringing Jefferson down. Eliot still has no idea how he was able to get out of there so quickly. I tried to explain to him that the man was crazy but they actually think there's some truth to his tale."

"Doesn't that bother you?" Gold asked quietly, "You have every right to investigate Jefferson's accusations just like the rest of this town. He attacked your sister. He even almost managed to kill her. Clearly the others could trust you to help."

"And that is exactly why I can't," Sophie shook her head, "I can't be objective. I'm too attached."

"How can you be so attached when you left?" Gold demanded softly.

Sophie allowed those words to settle into the room and breathed in deeply. She allowed for a silence to come along as she carefully worked on gathering her thoughts in a powerful truth. In total honesty she didn't really know how to answer that question. It was too insightful for it not to be meant to have impact. He was fishing.

"Why are you here, Mr. Gold?" she asked her voice only slightly on edge.

"I came to thank you," he said, "For saving my life. There aren't very many people in this town who would do that."

"It wasn't me," she explained, "It was Eliot."

"But you told him where to go," Gold nodded, "That very well could have been the difference between my life and death. I thank you very much for that and I've come to inform you that you may come to my shop anytime to claim your prize. Whatever you want that is there, you may have free of charge."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Gold," Sophie nodded, "but what's with the apple?"

"It's for you," Gold replied, "Your sister wanted me to give it to you in gratitude for what you did with young Henry. She seemed very adamant that you should have it."

Sophie took the apple and stared at it in confusion. She looked towards Mr. Gold with a happy smile on her features. Then she whispered a silent sign of her gratitude. She returned to her puzzle and didn't even notice the loan shark hovering above her.

"Fourteen down is Icarus," he winked. Then he left through the door as if he never appeared at all.

The grifter watched the man leave in pure and utter confusion. She took a quick puzzled look at the crossword she was working on and was amazed to see that Gold was indeed correct. Sophie smiled at that little fact and immediately withdrew her pencil. She etched in the word and finished the crossword without a problem.

"Icarus," she said, "I should have known."

She took a delicate bite of the apple and allowed the name to swirl around her mind and embed itself in her thoughts. Her jaw immediately stopped chewing as soon as that name penetrated. Her eyes contracted into wide black saucers and fear slowly crept into her heart. Her hand released the juicy red apple and it slipped to the floor with a loud thud. The momentum of the fall pushed the apple forward and gave it speed. It rolled all the way through the door and down the winding staircase. It had made it all the way to Granny's desk before its owner even thought of a reply. The entire Inn shook with the woman's wretched scream.

Marian remembered.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**_ I figured since it took so long for me to update I would give you two! Enjoy and welcome to the promise of the premise!_

Jefferson was busily working on his hat. He had to get it right. His grace needed him to be there for her. She had no one else. So he just kept trimming.

"I see the Mad Hatter has finally gone mad," a British voice laughed from the distance.

Jefferson looked up. He looked all around. He could find no one who belonged to the voice.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly there per say," the voice said, "Neither here nor there exactly. I could be up, could be down. Definitely not all around. But that's not exactly the question you're asking. They call me Cheshire… maybe?"

Jefferson stared at the hat in front of him. He was almost positive the voice had come from there. Maybe he had finally succeeded and returned the magic to it. His portal was back in working order. He turned around and screamed.

Standing where nobody had stood before, was a woman. This woman had black eyes and ruby red her lips. She was wearing a multicolored dress that hit each and every one of her curves. Her long dark hair was tied loosely in a braid down her back with a gold, sparkly trinket. And the most gorgeous smile that could ever be in existence cracked upon her lips.

"I'm Marian," she said. Then she extended her hand as if that was introduction enough.

"Marian," he said, taking her hand rather nervously, "I thought you said they call you Cheshire."

"In your world they do," she nodded, "but in my world, a world of magic and fairies, they call me Marian."

"Why do they call you Cheshire?" He asked. Honestly, what kind of name was that?

"It was the first name I could think of when I was interrogated by the Red Queen," she shrugged, "The name stuck. Of course, he helped that I had only just arrived from there. Why do you think my accent is so good?"

Cheshire, or Marian apparently depending on her mood, made a place for herself directly on the table. She flashed him another glance of her seductive smile and kicked out her legs languorously. She gave him a wave and then immediately picked up his hat.

"No!" He shouted, diving for the hat immediately. She seemed to think it was a game though. She just kept moving it out of reach before finally placing it on her head. "That's not for show. Please, don't ruin it."

She stared at him with assessing eyes.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, "This is just a hat."

"It's more than a hat," he explained, "It's my portal."

"Portal?" Now he had her interest.

"It's my way back home," he said, "So I can return to my daughter, Grace."

"Ooh," she squealed, clapping her hands excitedly like a school girl, "You have a little girl. How old is she?"

"Seven," he said. He didn't know why he gave the information. Everything could be used as a weapon in this world. This woman wanted something.

"Oh, that's precious," she exclaimed, "I have a little one myself, Icarus, he's eight. He's such a good boy. He loves riding horses and shooting his little arrows. He gets that from his father."

"His father?" Hey, she had information on him. It was only fair to return the favor for later.

"Robin," she said.

Robin rang a bell in the hatter's mind. He was a man that was familiar in many worlds. He was notorious for stealing little trinkets from those undeserving of their money and titles. He would often give the money and trinkets he stole to those less fortunate. But he couldn't be…

"You're not talking about Robin Hood are you?" He asked.

She nodded.

"That's my husband," she said.

He stared at her stunned. "That would make you…"

"Marian," she finished, "I've already told you that."

"But you're a…" he struggled for the word, "You're a portal jumper like me. That's the rumor any way. Robin Hood has a wife that can travel between the lands. When things get troublesome in one world they shift to another until the heat dies down."

"Well, it's a similar idea," she said, "Oh! I would assume that's why your portal isn't working then."

"Excuse me?" He was now very confused. How did that woman know his portal wasn't working? He barely even let it slip that his hat was the portal. How long had she been there?

"Your portal," she explained, twirling his hat with a wicked grin, "It's not working because it's missing something. Something I have that you could use. You do want to return to your daughter, don't you?"

Jefferson nodded enthusiastically.

"Well," she said, "You're missing my hair. Well, more specifically the hair of a… portal jumper as you so charmingly called it. That's what you need in order to get everything you desire."

"But the Red Queen cast a spell that won't allow me to leave this land," he said, "She locked me in here until I could get my hat working. I'll only be allowed to go where she wants me to go. I'll never see my daughter again."

"I'm sure we can think of something," she shrugged. Then she plucked a hair straight out of her head and gently wrapped it around the lining of his hat. "There you go. Leave your freedom to me."

She started to fade into the background. Her lovely olive skin was starting to blend in with the rest of their surroundings. She was disappearing. He grabbed her wrist and yelled.

"Wait!" He said, "How can I repay you?"

"You can't," she winked, "I haven't exactly done anything yet. Besides, I understand what it's like to be separated from your baby. Trust me, you're in safe hands."

She tried to disappear again but he refused to release his grip on her wrist. She gave him a very pointed look. He gulped but refused to meet her demands. Instead he pulled something out of his pocket.

"I know it isn't much," he said, "but it's all I can give you. It's yours. Just keep your word and I can promise more than even that."

He pushed a small golden locket into her small hands. Then he let her go. She gave him a funny look but inspected the little thing. Her eyes lit up with merriment. She nodded her head winked. Her bright dazzling smile appeared once again. She disappeared almost immediately. First her arms and legs. Then her dress and hair. The very last thing to leave was her bright, beaming smile. It blew him a kiss before it too disappeared.

%%%%

Nate entered Granny's with a vase full of roses. He was going to get red roses but there was something about the orange and pink colors that just popped to him. A small smile donned his face at the very idea of the grifter's reaction. He was so excited that he hadn't even noticed the lack of people in the inn. He had reserved a table for two in the diner but he figured the flowers would be more of an apology. Of course, Granny pounding on his room door wasn't a good sign. Then the mastermind realized Eliot and Hardison were trying to restrain the blonde thief. Everybody turned towards him with different levels of shock and worry on their faces. The vase of fresh flowers fell to the ground in a cascade of petals and glass. His feet forced him to the top of the landing in seconds flat.

"What happened?" He demanded even as his fingers flung towards finding his key quickly.

"I don't know," Granny replied apologetically, "I heard a scream and rushed up here as fast as I could. Eliot and Hardison were already trying to burst through the door when I got here."

"My key's not working," Nate howled in disgust.

"Neither is mine," Granny agreed, "I don't know why but nobody can burst through the door."

"It's like there's a magical barrier or something!" Ruby supplied from out of nowhere.

Nate ignored the weird exchange of looks between the two. He looked towards his teammates and silently raised an eyebrow.

"She tried to burn the door down when I couldn't break through," Eliot explained with a shrug.

Nate rolled his eyes at them. He ordered them to release Parker and ignored the many bellows coming from everybody else. His foot soon found its way through the solid door as if it were made of cardboard. He didn't even pause to puzzle over this like the others did. He rushed into the room calling out the grifter's name.

"Sophie!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

He looked right, left, up, down and everywhere. He could find no sign of the grifter anywhere. The place was a total wreck. Glass was scattered all around. The room was in complete disarray. The bedding was shredded. The dressers were missing their drawers, some of which were in pieces all over the ground. The lights flickered above his head.

The mastermind walked to the bathroom and stared at the leaking faucet. He turned the handle to switch it off and was immediately assaulted by the smell of blood. His stomach dropped at the sick smell. His eyes moved up towards the source of the blood, now dripping onto his hand. The mirror was shattered and tiny red droplets were seen just at the bottom of the medicine cabinet.

"No!" He screamed, rushing towards the room with keener eyes.

Blood was speckled everywhere. It was on the shredded sheets and in the crevices of the broken mirrors. Tiny droplets of the crimson liquid led a trail to the window. A shocking streak of red appeared on the top pane along with a circle of damaged glass.

"Nate," Parker called, her voice turning fearful.

The mastermind didn't need to turn around to know she was taking in the state of the room. He also didn't care. He forced the window open, what was left of it. Then he climbed through without a second thought.

"Where are you going?" Parker demanded in a sudden panic.

"She climbed out the window," Nate replied.

Then the mastermind elicited a yelp from the young thief by diving into the nearby tree without stopping. He surprised himself by making it without even breaking a sweat. He heard Parker's soft feet hit the branch above him without disturbing the leaves. He grinned at the extra pair of eyes.

"You're looking for a disturbance in the bark," he said, "Scratch marks are probably going to be the most tell-tale sign. She didn't bring anything but heels this time around."

"I'm not seeing anything," Parker huffed.

"Nate, what the hell are you doing?" Eliot's gruff voice called from somewhere above him.

The mastermind wasn't really listening at the moment. His mind was working out the mechanics of the grifter's escape. She was bleeding which made her movements a little stuttered. Something happened to set her in a panic so that only added to her shaking movements. She was shorter than him but in better shape so she should have landed on the exact same branch he was on. Parker wasn't finding anything above but that didn't mean she didn't use the tree.

The mastermind jumped to another branch beside him. There was moss growing on the base of the branch. It looked fresh enough but there was something else. There was a branch by the trunk that looked bent. It was right below him where she fell.

"Parker, two branches down," he called before he followed his own findings.

He jumped to the tree branch below like a man many years younger. He curled his body as he followed the broken branches, an amateur mistake for the grifter to make. A few droplets of blood streaked one branch after another, some were puddles instead. Something wasn't right.

"Her coordination's off," Parker observed.

Nate looked down to find she had already descended the tree properly. He raised his eyebrow towards the group of people rushing towards them. Eliot and Hardison were in the lead followed by Ruby and Granny. The two women were exchanging knowing looks but their worry wasn't a ruse. They knew something but what they knew didn't involve Sophie's departure. The mastermind jumped the last few feet to the ground with no effort at all. Parker stared at him in shock for some reason.

"The bleedings bad," Nate surmised, "If we don't find her soon she could die."

"I thought Sophie hated the woods," Hardison said, huffing and puffing as if he ran to catch up to them.

"She does but that amount of blood implies a slow leak," Eliot explained, "A slow leak implies-"

"Cut wrists," the mastermind nodded, "which means she was delusional before she broke out of the room."

"We did hear her moving in the room for quite a while before the silence started," Ruby nodded.

"We thought she collapsed," Granny agreed.

"Then why didn't you try to get her from the window?" The mastermind screamed towards them, betrayal deep in his voice for a reason even he didn't know.

"We tried," Ruby replied, "but we couldn't get down the stairs. It was…"

"Yes?" Nate growled.

"It was as if by magic," Parker cooed, "I tried to go out the window but it wouldn't open. I even tried to smash it. For some reason I was the only one who could move out of the hallway."

Nate took note of Ruby and Granny exchanging another series of glances. He rolled his eyes at their attitude. Whatever they were hiding would have to wait. So he grabbed Ruby roughly by the shoulders and stared her directly in the eyes.

"Which way did she go?" He demanded.

Ruby blinked at him. Then she looked towards Granny for some sign of what to do. He rolled his eyes and shook the woman until she faced him again. The look on waitress' face wasn't fear, it was surprise and amazement.

"She's heading that way," she said, pointing in the direction of the flower shop and at least half of the stores in town.

The mastermind took off without a backwards glance. He felt the thief rushing to catch up and put on a burst of speed. Thankfully the grifter wasn't heading in the direction of the former mayor's home. Instead she seemed to be heading towards the outskirts. The blood droplets weren't pooling out yet. They didn't seem to be stopping either because the blood trail was turning black. It only took the man a few more minutes to figure out the trail's pattern.

She was heading towards Gold's shop.

%%%%

Rumpelstilskin was cheerily walking towards his shop with a pep in his step. That pep disappeared the moment he noticed an odd smudge on his door. It was red and had the distinct markings of blood within it. The Dark One didn't even pause as he barged through the door. He delicately followed the line of blood to the figure bumbling about his shop.

"Sophie," he called, confusion filling his every sense, "What are you doing here?"

The grifter made no reply. She just kept searching through his shop's supplies as if she had the right to. Blood was dripping from her pale form and yet very little seemed to make it to the ground. Her clothes were looking soaked though.

"Sophie!" He shouted in a panic, moving towards the grifter with every intention of healing her up.

He jumped back when she pushed her hands right into another glass case, shattering the glass as if it was water. All of his magical enchantments to prevent that were worthless against her. There was only one thing that could mean.

"Marian?" He whispered.

The woman turned towards him immediately at the mention of her name. Her dark eyes were red with tears and stains of the liquid were on her pale cheeks. Her wrists were dropping blood freely, marring her arms and hands in the crimson red. Her clothes were torn in areas to imply the blood wasn't just dripping from her wrists. Her lips were moving with absolutely no sound escaping. She looked half-mad.

Rumpelstilskin moved forward immediately. He had every intention of healing her completely and dissolving those hideous marks before she died from them. But Marian stepped away from him with a look of betrayal and hatred on her features.

"Where is it?" She hissed.

The air around them turned to cold. Their breath was starting to become visible. Marian's eyes were glowing with the power coursing through her. Electricity was making his hair stand on end and panic filled his heart.

"Where is what?" He asked though he was certain he already knew.

"The locket!" The grifter screamed towards him, forcing the air around them to intensify again, "My daughter's locket. You had it in here yesterday. Where is it now?"

"I gave that particular item to your little thief," he replied softly, "It told me it belonged to her."

"Don't lie," Marian shook her head, "It only belongs to my child. Why would you give it to Parker? Did you curse it?"

"No," he said, "It told me it belonged to her. Why do you want it? What did you do?"

The grifter gripped his lapels suddenly. She pulled him to her with the aid of a very powerful magic. She glared daggers into him with fire blazing in her eyes.

"Where is the locket, Rumpelstilskin?"

The chaos in her eyes began to falter. Flecks of blood began to fall from her nostrils. Her steady heartbeat stuttered slightly.

"You need to go to the hospital, Marian," he cried.

"No," she cried.

She quickly grasped a shard of glass, ignoring the new blood it drew from her hand. The grifter raised the weapon high. Her intentions were clear. Rumpelstilskin had no choice but to push her away. He had only just managed to get to the phone when another presence became known.

"Sophie!" Robin cried.

The grifter stopped immediately at his voice. She turned towards him with horror in her eyes. She dropped the shard and squealed. She stepped towards the back, shaking her head in dismay. Robin stepped forward without hesitation. He grasped the shaking woman close, trying to calm her. She pulled away, stumbling in agony.

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?"

Rumpelstilskin jolted back to his senses. He quickly stared at the phone and debated the pros and cons of his actions. He finally made his decision.

"Yes," he called, "There's a woman with bleeding wrists in my store. It's Sophie and she looks on the verge of death. Get an ambulance over here as quickly as possible."

"Your name sir?"

"Rumpel… Gold. Mr. Gold. The victim is the former mayor's sister. Please, hurry."

"An ambulance is on its way, Mr. Gold."

"Thank you," Gold cried happily.

"Mr. Gold?" The operator called.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Does she remember?"

Mr. Gold turned towards the terrified couple. He watched as Marian finally gave into her exhaustion, collapsing into the mastermind's arms and going completely limp. The blood from her wrists pooled towards the ground finally being free.

"Is she…?" Gold began.

"She's still alive," Robin snapped, his voice conveying more hope than truth, "Her heartbeat is weak though."

"I've called for an ambulance. It should be here in a matter of minutes."

"Why did she come here?"

Rumpelstilskin turned towards the source. The blonde thief stood in the doorway, staring at the grifter's prone body. She was completely unaware of the necklace glowing around her neck.

_You tricked me_, Rumpelstilskin thought, _you knew who she was all along_.

The necklace glowed a little brighter. Then the thief grabbed at the thing around her neck. She squeezed it tight and drowned the light out. Rumpelstilskin smiled at the snuffed light. It deserved it for gloating. A quick movement out of the corner of his eye told the Dark One something more was happening. He turned to see Robin ripping his shirt and wrapping the strips around the grifter's pouring wrists. The ambulance's lights were flashing nearby.

"You're going to be fine, Soph," Robin whispered into the grifter's hair, "I promise."

%%%%

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Icarus cheered.

His bright beaming smile was the first thing Marian saw. She laughed at his outstretched hands sure she would never tire of such a wonderful sight. She picked him up and raised him for all to see. She gave him a quick spin around before planting a kiss on his cheek. The boy's cheeks turned a violent red in embarrassment.

"Look at that kid. He's as red as a beet. You should really stop kissing him, Marian, before he stays that way."

Marian giggled at the stricken look that took over her son's face. Then she turned the disgruntled boy towards his father and let him loose. Icarus wiped away all evidence of his mother's kiss and cringed when his parent's kissed hello.

"Did you bring me a present, mommy?" He asked, "Did you go to wonderland?"

She smiled down at him and gave him a kiss. Then she pulled out the locket.

"This is enchanted so you will always find your way home," she said, "When you're ready it will glow and tell you who it belongs to. You'll know what to do."

"Is it something that will help me find my true love?" He asked. He made a face of disgust at the very idea of it.

"Of course not," she laughed, "With this your father and I will never be far out of reach. One day, it will reveal your destiny."

"Cool," the boy cried. Then he took the locket and placed it around his neck. He was gone within the blink of an eye.

Robin gave his wife a look but said nothing. He was suspicious of something but Marian hoped he didn't have a clue. She had a secret to keep. She couldn't tell him she was practicing dark magic again. But Regina was getting more and more out of control. Desperate times did call for desperate measures after all.


	16. Chapter 16

The hospital was a maze of commotion. Several people were shouting outside at the doors, demanding entrance. The dwarves were kindly making certain nobody entered. Leroy gave him a nod and pointed towards the back.

"She didn't look good," he said.

David looked at the crowd and raised an eyebrow in question.

"They're here to see if Marian's back," Leroy explained, "Apparently they think she's their ticket home. They can't seem to get the fact that she's sick. Mother Superior is working on enchantments to protect her privacy."

"How does Robin look?" David asked. He knew what his old friend was like when Marian was in danger. He was silently cringing at what Nathan Ford's reaction would be.

"It's not good," Leroy said, "I've never seen such fear in his eyes. Even last time when…" He paused, getting his emotions in check. He swallowed back whatever he was going to say and spoke gently. "This is worse than that. It's like he doesn't have a soul."

David took that news with a grain of salt.

"Okay," he said, "I want you and the rest of the dwarves to keep these doors blocked until Mother Superior is finished. If I have to I will check with the other fairies and see if there is something I can do. I'll try to keep you updated on Marian's progress."

"What do you want us to do if Regina arrives?"

There was a question. Charming wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do. Part of him wanted to deny her the right to even be near her little sister. His gut was telling him she might be responsible for this mess. But the other part, the part of his conscious that sounded exactly like Snow and held some semblance of humanity, that part knew it wasn't the right thing to do.

"Let her through," he said. Then, when it looked like Leroy was about to argue with his verdict, he finished his orders. "Warn her that her magic is absolutely not allowed. It's also up to her if she wants Henry to see this. I don't know how Marian will react but she is her sister. Regina has more right to see her than any of us."

"Alright," the dwarf said, "but I want you to know that I don't like it."

"I know," David smiled despite the situation. Then he raced inside to find out what else was happening.

He was amazed to find himself bumping into Rumpelstilskin first of all people. The Dark One looked at him with equal parts fear and equal parts disgust. His fingers shook as he tried to help the temporary sheriff back to his feet. The man looked completely disheveled, an odd look on someone so evil.

"What happened?" David asked. He figured jumping right into things would be for the best.

"I don't know," Gold replied, "She just came into my shop, looking for something. She was babbling and talking in nonsense."

"Does she remember?" The prince asked.

Gold paused. The expression on his face was very telling. There was something akin to the look of guilt flittering about his features. If there was one thing you didn't want to see on your old enemy's face…

David let his temper get the best of him. He pulled the older man towards him by the lapels of his jacket. Then he made certain both of their faces were nose to nose of each other.

"What did you do?" He asked.

Rumpelstilskin opened his mouth to answer when something caught the corner of their eye. Doctor Wales had just exited the trauma room. He looked worn and tired. Red marks were covering bits and pieces of his clothing. He was carrying a clipboard but his shoulders were sagging with the weight of the world. He wasn't carrying good news then.

David stepped forward to receive the information the doctor carried. Unfortunately he was a little too late.

"How is she?"

The question flew out of Nathan Ford's lips before David even had a moment to say something. The mastermind wasn't even looking towards them. His eyes were glued on the doctor and his body language suggested he knew something was going on. His shoulders continued to slump as he observed the doctor before him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ford," Dr. Wales replied, "but I can't give any information on Ms. Devereaux's condition to anyone who is not family or police."

Nate grabbed the doctor by his lapels and slammed him into the wall before anybody could react. Eliot and Hardison snapped to attention while Gold and David mirrored them on the mastermind's left. Parker stood staring at the others as if they were the ones in the wrong.

"I am family!" He shouted.

Wales' eyes shot to David, asking permission. The temporary sheriff nodded his head in approval. It was best if they all found out quickly. Besides, in their world, Sophie was Nate's wife.

"Alright," Dr. Wales said, "but I won't tell you anything until you let me go."

The mastermind complied immediately. He dropped the man and stepped away as if burned. The doctor took his time before explaining the situation. He wasn't from their world. He didn't understand just how dangerous Robin Hood could be.

"Ms. Devereaux's condition is critical but stable," he said, "She had lacerations from her elbow to wrist on both arms, self-inflicted. Her hands were also covered with cuts and bruises. Honestly, the amount of blood loss should have killed her or at the very least put her into a coma."

"Are you saying…?" Nate paused and everybody could hear the crack in his breath. It was the loudest thing going on in the room. "Are you saying she's…?"

Dr. Wales actually took pity on the man. "Her mental status is what's in question right now. We don't know what spurred this kind of torment. From what Mr. Gold told me she was disoriented when she appeared in his room. This could be a symptom of something bigger. Her CT scans came up negative but I want her to have an MRI and do more tests before I clear her of any internal damage. Whatever is going on, it has a catalyst."

"You're saying something triggered this kind of reaction?" Eliot asked.

He apparently had some medical expertise. He definitely understood where this conversation was going. He was just far too interested in the little looks Wales kept throwing David's way. He probably suspected there was more than met the eye going on.

"Until we know what; I think it would be most advisable to leave her here," Wales said, "We've got her sedated right now-"

"Can we see her?" Nate sounded far too desperate. Whoever he was now, he was nothing compared Robin. He seemed afraid of losing, a coward. Robin was never a coward. He was always the first to believe in miracles. What changed?

His mind you idiot, David thought scornfully, he doesn't even know who he is anymore. Everything he wasn't in their world, he was now. That included a coward and a jerk.

Wales turned towards David expectantly. He opened his mouth and struggled to find the right words to say. Luckily, Regina chose that moment to make an appearance.

"Where is she?" She said, pulling Henry along with her protectively. "Where's my sister?"

Rumpelstilskin and Eliot both moved as one to block her. Their eyes were narrowed in her direction, both for very different reasons.

"Your sister is currently sedated and resting," Wales explained, "I was just about to explain that she can't have any visitors."

"Is she going to be alright?" That was Henry. He was a little hero in the making. He had to be. He was Emma's son and Snow White's grandson. The only thing he was missing was Marian's guidance. And that only added another pang to Prince Charming's chest.

Dr. Wales nodded his head. His eyes fell on the prince. They needed to talk in private and soon. That's when they turned on each other.

"This is all your fault!" Regina screamed. She was angled towards the mastermind now. Her hands were on her hips the exact same way Marian's usually were. Fire was burning in her eyes. David could almost make out the red glow in them.

"My fault?" Nate sounded scandalized, "How the hell is this my fault?"

Regina pushed against his chest and invaded his personal space. "You were supposed to get her out of here," she said, "You said you were getting her out of here."

"I did everything I could!" Nate shouted, "You're the reason she is going through this mess right now! You're the one who kicked her out!"

"And you're the one who brought her back!"

"We both know that's not true," Nate hissed, "You're the one who impersonated Henry."

Henry looked absolutely stunned by this new development. He wasn't the only one. David couldn't help but notice the way the three young thieves were looking at each other. They looked unsure as to what to do. Mr. Gold was slowly fading into the shadows. Whatever defense he was originally planning to make, it was no longer an option.

"What?" The little boy asked, "Mom?"

Regina looked absolutely stricken. She hesitated for just a moment and that was all the information the boy needed. He bowed his head and stepped away. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Henry," Regina sighed, "You needed somebody… somebody who wasn't..."

"You bitch!"

Out of nowhere, Sophie Devereaux appeared. She tackled the former mayor to the ground easily. Then she wrapped her hands around her neck and squeezed as tightly as possible. Her tiny fists were going a million miles a minute as she tried to squeeze the life right on out of her sister.

"Murderer!" She hissed.

Eliot and several orderlies went into action immediately. The hitter was struggling to pull the grifter off. So were the orderlies. It was almost as if by magic, a worrying thing. Her legs were locked and nobody seemed able to get her off. The former mayor was slowly turning purple.

"I trusted you," Sophie growled, "How could you do this to me? How could you do this to him?"

The grifter grew more hysterical with every breath. She kept saying "him" and "why?" She never mentioned names, never mentioned anything that could lead them to her past. But her words hinted at knowledge that wasn't theirs. Regina was slowly dying by her own sister's hands and nothing could be done to stop it. Not even the five full grown men trying to pluck the grifter off of her.

"You bitch," Sophie cried, "You're going to pay."

"Sophie," Hardison yelled, panic clearly enveloping his every move. "Sophie, let her go."

"No," Sophie shook her head, "No, I have to make her pay. She needs to die… Oh God! Oh God! She… she's ruined everything."

"Soph, let her go," Eliot cried, gripping her wrists and pulling with all his might, "Sophie, you're killing her."

"She deserves to die," Sophie cried, "She has to die… please."

"Sophie, stop!"

Nate's voice echoed through the room with power and conviction. His ashen white features were enough to pull the grifter away from her crime. Her black eyes found his and she immediately released her sister. Her face fell and her sadness beat its way through the halls.

"No," she cried, tears falling from her eyes. The orderlies injected something into her and held on until it would have effect. "No! Not this! He can't come back from this. OH God, he's going to hate me. He can't survive another one. How could you do this to us?"

She kicked out her leg and it connected. Regina screamed as her sister's foot connected with her rib. The orderlies struggled with the grifter until she finally slipped under the spell of the drugs within. Then the mastermind stepped forward. Silence filled the room as everybody watched him move. He grabbed onto the grifter and pulled her right into his embrace. He pulled her legs and body into his arms, cradling her as if she were a baby. He picked her up and gently asked where to take her. Dr. Wales didn't even question them. He nodded to the nurse and gave his full permission. But a few of her words stuck out.

"He can't survive another one." What did that mean and who was the he?

"You should come with me," he said, pointing to Regina with angry eyes.

"Mom?" Henry asked. David had never seen the boy looking so disturbed. He quickly squeezed his grandson's shoulder and directed him to follow. It was best to get the rest of the story as soon as possible.

"Let me take a look at your neck," Wales said. Regina complied and there were barely even seconds of silence before he was explaining the details as far as Marian was concerned. "Her brain scans show no sign of memories having resurfaced. That being said, her attack on Regina could mean they are starting to."

"So Marian has returned?" David asked, glaring daggers at Regina despite himself. Sure, the woman was lucky to be alive but what did she do to earn that kind of reaction from her much gentler sister?

"Not necessarily," Wales explained, "You see, due to the delicacy of the situation. I'd say she's suffering from a nervous breakdown."

"Nervous breakdown?" Regina's voice sounded rough to everyone's ears, but the concern couldn't be doubted. "How?"

"Something spurred her on." Wales looked genuinely upset by the very idea of it. "My guess is that Mr. Ford's instinct to remove her from Storybrooke was right. You said Jefferson called her before his attack on Mr. Gold?"

"Yeah," David nodded, "In fact he warned her not to come. She sent people immediately."

"I'm guessing that is something both Sophie and Marian have in common." Wales immediately finished his work with Regina and gave her a prescription for pain killers. "That could have been the trigger."

"She's suffering from the same thing Jefferson was," Regina gasped, "I told that bastard to get her out of here as soon as possible."

"You're the one who brought her here," Henry growled.

"I only did that because I thought she would help you, henry. I didn't trigger anything."

"This town itself was the trigger," David sighed, "She just needed somebody to pull it."

"It sounds like you have somebody in mind," Wales sighed.

"Yeah," David growled, "and he was the one who didn't try to stop Marian from killing her own sister."

%%%%

"Dr. Wales said you are only allowed a few minutes with the patient," the nurse said. She was busy fixing the many tubes pumping fluid into and out of the grifter. She plucked at the blanket and smoothed it out. Then she fluffed the pillow while she checked the brunette's vitals. "I'm going to allow you to break that rule. You have to be gone before he gets here though. She needs her rest."

"Thank you," Nate replied. He gave the woman a one hundred dollar bill and made his way to the grifter's side. He ignored the nurse completely after that. He wasn't even aware of the moment when she left. His eyes were solely on Sophie.

"Dammit!" He hit the wall, his anger and frustration too much for him to handle. He immediately regretted the action as pain flared through his arm and up to his shoulder. He was going to have to pain for the hole in the wall as well.

"Why couldn't you just leave when I told you to?"

Great, now he was angry at Sophie. All he wanted was to remove her from the problem. He should have drugged her like Parker suggested. They would have been out of danger days ago. Sophie would be home; complaining about his drinking and his double standards as far as the team was concerned. He'd be drinking because he was thinking about all of the possibilities of her past in Storybrooke, not to mention what would have happened.

Honestly, they both would have been a lot happier.

"But you kept refusing to leave," he cursed.

He hated this. He hated feeling vulnerable. He hated seeing her like this. She was supposed to be the strong one. She was always pushing him to do better, do the right thing. She was always comforting the others and taking care of their needs. He was the one who got shot, or beaten or tortured or Eliot was. Her job was to talk everybody out of pain, and their wallets.

But she was the one currently in the hospital bed.

His eyes fell on the crisp, white bandages wrapped around her dainty wrists. Wales said they were self-inflicted. He said she cut her wrists on purpose. Why would she do that? What could have happened in her past to make her do that?

Nothing. She wasn't the suicidal type. No, she was trying to… trying to.

_She was trying to bleed out the past._ Nate hated the thought that entered his mind at that. He hated the very idea that Sophie would be responsible for her own demise. But her words were still ringing.

"He can't survive another one," she had said. She also alluded to great stream of misfortunes to the both of them. He had to be the person she was talking about. But what was she talking about? Did she have a miscarriage? Did she think she was dying? Another one what? Surely it wasn't a child. She wouldn't cut her wrists if she was pregnant.

Unless she was pregnant no longer.

Did she think he would rebuke her for it? Maybe she thought he wouldn't be able to handle it so she decided to end his suffering and it just became too much for her. But she was certain it was Regina's fault. The loss of a baby wouldn't be her sister's fault. She hadn't been stressed by her in the slightest. It would have been Jefferson's fault.

Why would she try to take her own life?

"Oh Sophie," Nate groaned, staring at the unconscious grifter with sadness etching itself into his bones, "What were you thinking?"

Then he calmly placed a kiss on her forehead. Doctor Wales entered with a stern look directed the mastermind's way. Nate nodded at the order. He walked towards the door reluctantly, casting worried glances the grifter's way as he went. Then he opened the door to face the worried members of his team.

%%%%%%

"What were you thinking?"

Robin winced at his wife's angry tone. He finished stringing his fifteenth bow and started on his sixteenth, ignoring her for the moment in favor of more important tasks. He could hear her moving around, huffing with the power of her anger. Then the highly familiar sound of a bowstring breaking sounded off. He flinched at the cursed sound and immediately rolled his eyes at his lovely wife's play. He rolled his eyes again before speaking.

"It was the right thing to do, Marian."

"The right thing to do," she howled, taking a scandalized breath probably filled to the brim with torment for him, "You declared war!"

"I pledged my allegiance to Snow and her prince," he replied with a roll of his eyes, "I made no declaration of war."

"We agreed to be neutral," Marian huffed, arms crossing over her chest in misery.

Robin sighed in anguish. He promptly ceased his wonderful job of ignoring her in favor of acknowledging her words and turned to face her. He bit back his first impulse to laugh at her chewing away on her bottom lip. He took a deep breath and strained to look deeply into her eyes. She childishly made the job difficult by moving petulantly until he was forced to invade her personal space and wrench her by the chin so their eyes could meet.

"Snow's your daughter," he said, "And don't you dare argue with me. You know full-well that you were the one who raised that girl into the wonderful woman she is today."

"Regina did her best," Marian argued.

"Regina did nothing!" Robin shouted, "For years I have sat by and watched Regina receive the credit for everything you have done for Snow. You're the one who taught her the proper ways of a lady of the court. Regina was too busy plotting and forcing her wickedness upon you."

"Regina's my sister!" Marian cried, grief finally falling on her features, "We agreed to be neutral because this battle is between **my **little Snow and **my **sister. They are **my** family, Robin."

Robin immediately cupped his hand upon his wife's cheek. He stared mournfully towards her, knowing the horrors she was about to face. She took his comfort despite their different views.

"I'm sorry, my love," he cooed, "but I can sit on the sidelines no longer. You're going to have to choose between them as well."

"Robin, we cannot fight this war," Marian urged, tears developing in her eyes.

"I have to, Marian. I can't let her hurt Snow anymore. She's your sister but I will do anything to protect Snow. I hope you can live with that."

The notorious thief kissed her on the forehead. He walked away with the knowledge that she had a long list of things to think about. He knew this decision would destroy her in some way. He just hoped she would forgive him though.

"I'm pregnant."

The thief froze at the announcement. He turned towards his wife with eyes blown wide. Those bright blue eyes fell towards her stomach. The look of fear was clearly written all over his features.

"I tried to tell you," Marian said, shrugging in defeat.

Robin raced towards her, wrapping his arms around her in fear he would lose her right then and there. He squeezed her with all his might, pretending he didn't just doom them both. Then he whispered into her ear.

"We have to choose."


End file.
